Doppelganger
by Cacell
Summary: HPxDM Slash! Harry se ve a sí mismo en el espejo con una toalla verde. Draco es amable con él por un segundo, y es él mismo al siguiente. ¿Qué significa todo eso? Traducción EN HIATUS
1. Algo extraño

**Doppelganger**

**Por**** Krystiana.**

**Parte 1: Algo extraño.**

Desde el momento en el que Harry Potter se despertó, supo que ese sería un día muy extraño. No pasó nada en particular cuando salió de la cama para empezar ese día, pero los escalofríos que corrían de arriba a bajo por su espina dorsal le dieron la sensación de que iba a pasar algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Intentó sacudirse la sensación, y decidió ir a la ducha para despertarse un poco más. Tal vez la sensación que estaba teniendo era sólo la soñolencia poniéndose al día con él.

La ducha hizo el truco de aclarar su mente, y rió por dentro por sus tan llamadas "premoniciones" de la mañana. Acababa de empezar a secarse el pelo cuando notó que su reflejo en el espejo lo miraba. Harry arqueó una ceja y caminó hacia el espejo para mirarlo mejor. Para su sorpresa, su reflejo le sonreía con arrogancia y enroscaba su propia toalla alrededor de él. Harry parpadeó, y el reflejo de repente volvía a estar en sincronía con él, mirándolo incrédulamente.

- Malditos espejos mágicos –murmuró Harry, frunciéndole el ceño al espejo-. Todos tienen mente propia. –De todos modos, el sentimiento de inquietud que había tenido al despertar había regresado con toda su fuerza.

La toalla en manos de Harry era del brillante rojo de Gryffindor, mientras que la toalla que había visto en las manos de su sonriente reflejo era de un tono muy familiar de verde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Draco!

Un gemido pudo ser oído de una pila de mantas.

- Se supone que eres del tipo madrugador, Draco. ¡DESPIERTA!

Draco Malfoy se sentó abruptamente, mientras Blaise le arrebataba las mantas, mirando al morocho frente a él. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando Blaise empezó a reír-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –siseó Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche? ¡Tu pelo está tan mal como el de Potter!

Draco lanzó la primera cosa que pudo agarrar. El morocho se deslizó por la puerta del dormitorio justo cuando un libro de Pociones chocaba contra la pared justo donde había estado su cabeza.

Un Slytherin muy cascarrabias salió de la cama, murmurando para sí mismo. Draco se había quedado despierto hasta tarde terminado su ensayo para la clase de Transformaciones de McGonagall, y había dormido apenas tres horas. Su reflejo jadeó cuando se puso frente al espejo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Draco miró a su reflejo, estudiando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y concordando desgraciadamente con el comentario de Blaise sobre su pelo. Afortunadamente, Draco no tenía el remolino que Potter tenía, y arregló su pelo satisfactoriamente a su estilo usual, asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un mechón fuera de lugar. Se vistió para el día, y estaba aplicando un suave encantamiento de ocultación en sus círculos oscuros cuando Blaise regresó a la puerta con Pansy.

- Tenemos que desayunar algo, Draco –dijo Pansy, fisgoneando a través del borde de la puerta descaradamente-. ¿Ya estás listo?

- Ya estaba pronto –respondió Draco, pasando a los dos y saliendo de la habitación.

Los tres Slytherins empezaron a hacer su camino al Gran Comedor, con Pansy y Blaise charlando sobre Pociones mientras Draco se mantenía silencioso. Draco ignoró a los otros dos, revisando el ensayo de Transformaciones en su cabeza una vez más.

- ¿Draco?

Miró a Pansy-. ¿Qué?

- ¿Te importaría revisar mi ensayo de Pociones en el desayuno? –Pansy le sonrió dulcemente a Draco.

- El mío también –dijo Blaise.

Draco suspiró-. Está bien.

- Regresaremos rápido a buscarlos –dijo Pansy mientras ella y Blaise se detenían para voltearse-. Nos encontraremos en la mesa en unos minutos. –Draco hizo un sonido de aprobación, y una vez más empezó a caminar por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

Pasó al lado de una vitrina que guardaba trofeos de Quidditch y algunos otros premios varios, y de repente algo lo sacó de golpe de su ligero trance. Pasaba al lado de la misma vitrina todos los días y normalmente ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. Hoy, de todos modos, algo lo obligó a detenerse y mirar.

Todos los trofeos normales estaban en la vitrina. Draco estrechó los ojos, recriminándose por dejar que sospechas extrañas se apoderaran de él. Justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, la inscripción de uno de los trofeos atrajo su mirada. Se inclinó hacia delante para inspeccionarla más cuidadosamente.

_Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin  
Co-Capitanes Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter_

Un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal, y Draco no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo. Retrocedió un paso de la vitrina, todavía mirando el trofeo de la copa de Quidditch.

- ¡Draco! –Desvió la vista de la vitrina cuando Blaise caminó hacia él-. ¿Hay algo interesante ahí?

Draco volvió a mirar la vitrina. El trofeo que había tenido previamente el nombre de Harry Potter y el suyo propio inscritos ahora decía algo diferente.

_Equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw  
Capitán Charlie Parker_

- ¿Draco? Pensé que ya estarías en el Gran Comedor. –Pansy se unió a los dos, mirando de la vitrina de trofeos a Draco, quien finalmente apartó su mirada de la estatua.

- Los estaba esperando –dijo, volteándose. Pansy notó que no miraba directamente a Blaise o ella misma-. Se me ocurrió una idea para echarle un maleficio a le mesa Gryffindor –agregó después de un momento, y empezó a dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron, pero no antes de que Pansy se inclinara para inspeccionar el trofeo que Draco había estado estudiando. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero pronto se apresuró para alcanzar a los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry dejó el desayuno para ir a su primera clase, Pociones, en un humor extremadamente malo. Todos los platos y cubiertos de Gryffindor parecían alejarse de los cansados estudiantes que sólo querían comer. Harry, Ron y algunos otros habían recurrido a comer con las manos.

Ron y Hermione caminaban un poco detrás de Harry, figurándose que estaba justo en la mitad de una de sus campañas pensativas. Después de soportar varios minutos de total silencio por parte de Harry, de todos modos, Hermione no lo aguantó. Se apresuró un poco para alcanzar a Harry.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que esté causando esa expresión en tu rostro, Harry?

Harry levantó la vista, un poco aturdido-. ¿Qué expresión?

- Estás frunciendo el ceño por todo. ¿Qué pasa?

- Um... tuve una mala mañana –mintió Harry-. Me costó despertarme. –La visión en el espejo no era algo que quería discutir.

- ¡Bueno, anímate, hombre! –dijo Ron, llegando al otro lado de Harry y dándole una palmada en la espalda-. ¡Empiezas a parecerte a un Slytherin!

Ron y Hermione rieron, pero Harry sólo pudo sonreír débilmente. Se quedó atrás de los otros dos, mientras seguían avanzando a la clase. Mantuvo sus ojos en el piso mientras meditaba una vez más sobre la extraña visión del espejo.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista, Ron y Hermione ya no estaban frente a él. Confundido, Harry se volteó buscando una cabeza roja y una cabeza esponjosa. Cuando no vio ninguna cabeza en absoluto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Harry miró a ambos lados del peculiar corredor. Había pasado casi un año desde que había encontrado una parte de Hogwarts que nunca había visto antes, y casi dos años desde la última vez que se había perdido. Sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde a Pociones y tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de Snape, decidió intentarlo y encontrar rápidamente su camino de regreso, pensando que probablemente había pasado por la escalera movediza incorrecta.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, esperando ver algo familiar. No había cuadros en ese pasillo, así que ni siquiera podía detenerse a preguntar direcciones.

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Harry. El Profesor Snape ha estado tratando de encontrarte toda la mañana.

Harry se congeló. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien, y nunca lo había llamado "Harry". Lentamente, se volteó para enfrentar a su rubio rival, con furia creciendo dentro de él.

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? –siseó Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon-. ¿Qué demonios se te metió en el culo?

- Tú –soltó Harry.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Harry entonces notó que el pelo de Draco estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba-. Eso puede ser cierto, Harry. Tal vez debería decir "¿por qué demonios te estás comportando como un cabrón?"

- Tengo que ir a clase. –Harry se volteó para irse. ¿Por qué demonios Draco lo estaba llamando "Harry"?

Una sombra de confusión recorrió el rostro de Draco-. No, no es así. Tienes un período libre ahora. Ambos lo tenemos.

- ¡Se supone que ambos estemos en Pociones ahora! –soltó Harry, volteándose para mirar a Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –soltó Draco de regreso, elevando la voz-. ¿Por qué demonios estás actuando así?

Harry le hizo un gesto de disgusto a Draco-. Déjalo, Malfoy –dijo antes de voltearse y correr hacia el vestíbulo.

No se había perdido la mirada en el rostro de Draco cuando se fue – parecía como si el rubio estuviera aturdido por lo que Harry acababa de decir.

Harry no sabía a dónde estaba corriendo, tampoco le importaba en realidad. Su encuentro con ese Malfoy de comportamiento extraño lo había sacudido.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de la puerta del aula de Pociones – con tiempo de sobra. Entró a la clase, y se congeló.

Sentado en su asiento regular en la línea del frente, Draco Malfoy estaba sacando sus materiales para la clase.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, y se encontró a sí mismo apretando los dientes. Respiró profundamente y mordió la parte de adentro de su mejilla mientras caminaba, pasando a Malfoy, hacia el fondo de la habitación.

- ¡Harry! ¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó Hermione mientras Harry tomaba su asiento-. Estabas detrás de nosotros, y luego doblamos una esquina y ya no estabas más ahí.

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a cierto Slytherin rubio.

Draco Malfoy tenía el pelo corto, tirado para atrás. El Draco Malfoy que él se había encontrado en el pasillo misterioso tenía el pelo pasando sus orejas, y caía suelto. El Malfoy frente a él también estaba usando diferente ropa que aquél en el pasillo.

El Malfoy frente a él notó su mirada, y le dio una mueca de regreso-. ¿Qué estás mirando, Potter? –siseó.

Harry suspiró-. Algo muy perturbador –respondió sinceramente.

Draco estaba a punto de replicarle a eso cuando Snape entró al aula, señalando el inicio de la clase.

Snape inmediatamente empezó a escribir cosas en la pizarra, con una rápida orden de que copiaran todo lo que escribía. Harry tomó su pluma y empezó a escribir, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás.

Harry había visto muchas cosas extrañas durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, y algunas de ellas eran más extrañas que su bizarro encuentro con Malfoy. Rápidamente empezó a enlistar las posibilidades mentalmente. _"¿Tal vez era alguien con multijugos, haciéndome una jugarreta?"_ Desechó esa idea; nadie estaría tan desesperado para hacerle una trampa como para ir a la medida de hacer una poción multijugos.

También descartó otras muchas causas probables, así como incitadores de semejante travesura. Ron ciertamente no haría un truco así. Fred y George estaban descartados ya que no tenían forma de llegar a Hogwarts, aunque Harry los mantuvo en mente. Seamus o Dean no tenían la determinación para hacerle una travesura, y Neville no tenía los métodos. Después de mucha deliberación, también tachó a Malfoy de la lista, con el fundamento de que Malfoy no tendría ningún motivo posible para presentar una versión más "amable" de sí mismo con Harry.

"_Tal vez Malfoy ES un gemelo malvado, y el gemelo bueno se ha escapado de la Mansión Malfoy…"_ Pensó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Potter! –Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe por el agudo tono de Snape. Se percató de que había pasado mucho desde que había parado de copiar y en vez de eso había estado enfrentando su pergamino con la mirada en blanco.

- Lo siento, Profesor Snape –dijo Harry tranquilamente, garabateando rápidamente los últimos pasos de la Poción Matamilla en su pergamino.

- Diez puntos de Gryffindor, por sonreír como un idiota en vez de hacer tu trabajo. –Una suave risa llegó del lado de la habitación donde estaban los Slytherin. Snape regresó a la lección, y Harry dejó que sus pensamientos deambularan en la cómica teoría de los gemelos. Hermione le dio un codazo cuando su vista se humedeció.

"_Dos Draco Malfoys. Eso es para reírse"_ pensó Harry antes de finalmente intentar poner toda su atención en la lección de Snape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Draco estaba juntando sus libros y sus notas, y sintió que alguien lo miraba. Levantó la mirada y examinó el aula, notando que Potter lo miraba con los ojos apretados.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? –siseó, cerrando su libro de Pociones de golpe-. Actúas como si nunca me hubieras visto antes.

Potter apenas le parpadeó, y arqueó una ceja-. ¿Lo he hecho? –Con eso, pasó caminando a Draco y salió por la puerta.

Pansy lo miró irse, luego se volteó hacia Draco-. ¿Qué crees que significa eso? –le preguntó.

Draco la ignoró, tirando libros a su mochila con fuerza innecesaria-. Estúpido Potter –murmuró amargamente-. Trata de ser difícil de entender… -En verdad, el comportamiento de Potter le había dado una perturbadora sensación en el estómago, muy similar a la sensación que había tenido después de la alucinación de la mañana.

Draco cerró su mochila y se dirigió hecho un huracán a la puerta.

- Creo que necesitas una siesta, Draco –comentó Blaise, con una carcajada creciendo en su garganta. Draco no se detuvo y dejó la mazmorra de Pociones sin responder.

Ahora Draco tenía un período libre, y decidió ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para su examen de Aritmancia. Mientras caminaba, sus sentimientos disminuyeron. _"¿Qué me importa cómo se esté comportando Potter?"_ pensó, desechando la visión que había tenido esa mañana como algo que se había imaginado debido a la falta de sueño.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, sintió una repentina oleada de mareo. Se estiró y sujetó el borde de la puerta, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio Slytherin levantó la mirada, pero con el vértigo que tenía, no tenía forma de saber quién era-. Mareado… -dijo Draco suavemente-. Creo que voy a desmayarme. –Las rodillas que Draco se rindieron, cayendo hacia delante.

Quienquiera que fuera la persona, se las arregló para agarrarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla-. ¿Bebiste demasiado de nuevo, Draco? –dijo el extraño, riendo un poco.

- ¡No! –soltó Draco, molesto por su demostración de debilidad. El giro de la habitación se estaba haciendo más lento-. No dormí suficiente.

- ¿Todavía sientes que te vas a desmayar?

- No. Estoy bien. –Draco apretó los ojos, arrugando el puente de la nariz-. Puedes irte ahora.

El extraño hizo un sonido que parecía un suspiro de alivio-. Eso es bueno, aunque todavía deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- Estaré bien –repitió Draco.

- Es cierto, no vas cuando realmente necesitas ayuda, pero estás más que deseoso de ser el objeto de estudio de Madame Pomfrey cuando quieres saltearte las clases. Hasta fingiste la jodida gripe.

"_Nunca le dije a nadie que fingí eso" _pensó Draco. La confusión lo invadió, pero Draco se sintió lo bastante bien para levantar la cabeza-. ¿TÚ qué sabes? –soltó justo antes de reconocer al "extraño" frente a él.

Harry Potter, restándole un par de lentes, restándole un uniforme de Gryffindor, y sumándole un uniforme de Slytherin, estaba sentado frente a él.

- ¿Potter? –dijo Draco, su vértigo volvió a toda velocidad.

Se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba más confundido de lo que había estado en todo el día.

En un segundo, Harry había dejado Pociones y se había dirigido a Adivinación con Ron.

Ahora estaba en la biblioteca mirando a un Draco Malfoy inconsciente.

Harry sólo tenía una cosa que decir.

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS está pasando aquí?

_Continuará..._

**¡Lo sé, lo sé! **Tengo que dejar YA de empezar fics, sobre todo cuando hay otros dos que no termino!! T.T No me reten, juro que lo hago con buena intención. Bueno, este fic se lo deben a Haruko FLCL, que tuvo la amabilidad de mandármelo por PM nOn ¿no les sonó interesante el primer capítulo? Bueno, si quieren más, sólo tienen que hacer clic en el botoncito "Go". Ya saben, la cantidad de reviews es inversamente proporcional al tiempo que demoro en actualizar.

**Doppelganger significa:**_"alguien que luce exactamente como alguien más; un espíritu imaginario que luce exactamente como una persona viva" (Diccionario Longman de Inglés)._

Si alguien puede darme una palabra en español para eso, merecerá un premio xD.

Bieenn, me voy a seguir traduciendo "El Camino de Entrada", ¡hasta luego!

**Go! Go! Go!**


	2. Personas perdidas

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana.**

**Capítulo 2: Personas perdidas.**

Una mujer bonita le estaba sonriendo. Tenía cabello largo, ondulado, marrón oscuro, y su sonrisa creció cuando vio sus ojos abiertos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó.

- No demasiado mal, supongo. ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer rió entre dientes-. ¡En la enfermería, tonto!

Draco Malfoy inmediatamente se sentó y recordó lo último que había visto.

Potter.

Potter con los colores de Slytherin, nada menos. Cuando Draco lo pensó, los colores se veían mejor en el Gryffindor que el rojo y dorado de su propia casa. Ese repugnante tono de rojo desentonaba con sus ojos tan verdes…

Draco se dio un bofetón mental. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento?

- ¿Pasa algo, Sr. Malfoy?

El rubio levantó la vista. La bonita mujer que lo estaba cuidando era un retrato de la pared. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que había ido a Hogwarts, una de esas cosas era que los retratos eran útiles por la información que podían dar-. ¿Cómo llegué aquí, Sra…?

- Potter. Edelia Potter.

Draco se quedó mirando al retrato-. Qué perfecto –murmuró, girando de nuevo la cabeza. La hermosa mujer era un retrato de un Potter.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Edelia.

- Nada. ¿Sabes cómo llegué aquí, Edelia?

- Mi tatara-tatara-tatara nieto te trajo aquí. Harry Potter es su nombre –dijo Edelia, inflando el pecho con orgullo-. Él fue la causa de la caída del terrorífico Quien-Tú-Sabes. Mi pobre tatara-tatara nieto murió en el mismo ataque. Oh, fue molesto… pero Harry es un verdadero Potter. ¿Tal vez has oído de él?

- ¡Sé quién es! –soltó Draco, molesto con toda la situación. ¿Por qué demonios Potter tenía que perseguirlo tanto?

Edelia sollozó-. Bueno… eres muy rudo. –Volteó un poco la cabeza y llamó-, ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Tu paciente está despierto! –Mientras Madame Pomfrey atravesaba la enfermería hasta la cama de Draco, el retrato agregó silenciosamente-. Y muerde, me temo.

- ¿Despierto, Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey-. Bien. Come esto, y luego eres libre de regresar a tus clases –dijo, alcanzándole un pedazo de chocolate. Se volteó para irse, pero Draco la detuvo, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

- ¿Me dirá que pasó? –demandó Draco.

Madame Pomfrey bajó la mirada a su mano, y luego la puso de Nuevo en él-. Saca tu mano de mí, Sr. Malfoy. –Draco así lo hizo, y la enfermera se volteó para enfrentarlo-. El Sr. Potter lo trajo aquí, diciendo que se había desmayado. Lo puso en una cama, dijo que tenía que irse a clases y llegaba tarde. Le escribí un pase, y diez minutos después, usted despertó. Ahora te estoy dando órdenes de que comas el chocolate y te vayas a clases.

Draco estrechó los ojos. Nunca le había gustado a la enfermera, ya que él era bastante seguido la causa de las frecuentes visitas de Potter a la enfermería-. Debería ser obvio que no estoy fingiendo esta vez. ¿Al menos sabe porqué me desmayé? ¿O porqué me estaba sintiendo tan mareado antes de desmayarme?

Madame Pomfrey suspiró-. Muy bien. Levántate, Sr. Malfoy, así podré darte un chequeo apropiado.

Draco se paró. La enfermera miró en sus ojos, y le pidió que levantara una pierna-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de marearte? –le preguntó.

- Nada, estaba yendo a la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué comiste en el desayuno?

- Salchichas, huevos, y un bollo.

Madame Pomfrey arqueó una ceja-. Bueno, Sr. Malfoy, no veo razón en absoluto para que te hayas desmayado, y viendo que puedo claramente dar un buen reporte de su salud ahora, te daré de alta para que vayas a clases.

- ¿Y si pasa de nuevo?

- Entonces ven a verme. –Madame Pomfrey sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo-. ¿En qué clase se supone que estés?

- Si sólo pasaron diez minutos desde que me desmayé, todavía tengo un período libre.

- ¿Regresarás a la biblioteca?

- Sí.

Madame Pomfrey garabateó algo en el pergamino-. Es un pase de pasillo. Irás derecho a la biblioteca –dijo, alcanzándoselo. Con eso, se volteó y camino de regreso a la pequeña oficina cruzando la enfermería.

Draco suspiró, pero se quedó sentado en la cama, meditando sobre los minutos que había estado inconsciente. _"Potter me trajo aquí"_ pensó. _"¿Qué lo poseyó para que hiciera eso?"_

- Quiso que yo te hiciera saber que todavía no le gustas.

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Edelia sonriéndole-. ¿Qué?

- Harry dijo que todavía no le gustabas. ¿No es admirable que aún así ayude a un enemigo en tiempos de necesidad?

Draco se paró, haciéndole una mueca al retrato-. Estás muerta. De hecho, ni siquiera eres Edelia. Deja de alardear de las personas que son descendientes de alguien más, vieja fantasma.

Edelia le estrechó los ojos al rubio-. Adiós, Sr. Malfoy. Trate de trabajar en su actitud. –Draco rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Al salir por la puerta, notó algo inusual por el rabillo de su ojo. Se volteó para ver un espejo.

Vio su propio reflejo, pero no era él. Su pelo no estaba tirado hacia atrás, y parte de él caía encima de sus ojos. Draco se puso una mano en su propia cabeza reflexivamente, y sintió que el pelo estaba liso y pegado contra su cabeza. El reflejo hizo lo mismo.

Mientras miraba, una segunda persona entró en el espejo. Harry Potter caminó hasta su reflejo y susurró algo en el oído de su doble.

El rubio Slytherin silenciosamente huyó de la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Harry, ¿por qué estoy en el piso? –preguntó Draco, sentándose. Harry lo estaba sujetando, mirando al rubio con preocupación en los ojos._

_- Te desmayaste, Draco. No has estado comiendo bien._

_Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon-. No me salgas con eso de nuevo, Harry. –Se alejó de Harry, levantándose-. Me siento perfectamente bien, y no necesito que me estés sermoneando. –Draco empezó a dirigirse al baño._

_- ¡Draco, espera! –Harry se paró también, apresurando sus pasos para alcanzar a Draco-. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Has estado actuando así todo el día._

_Draco no paró de caminar-. ¿"Déjalo, Malfoy" te suena familiar? –siseó._

_- No. ¿Quién te lo dijo, Draco? –preguntó Harry._

_- Tú._

_Harry miró a Draco con una expresión incrédula-. No, no lo hice._

_- ¿Por qué mientes? –preguntó Draco, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del baño y volteándose hacia Harry-. Me lo dijiste directamente como hace una hora._

_- ¡No estoy mintiendo! –soltó Harry-. ¡No te he dicho algo así desde nuestro primer año!_

_Draco miró a Harry por algunos momentos sólidos-. ¿Nunca dijiste eso?_

_- ¡No!_

_Draco buscó los ojos de Harry un poco más, y luego entró al baño. Harry se quedó afuera, pensando en si seguir a Draco o no. Empezó a alejarse de la puerta, y luego regresó con indecisión. Finalmente, abrió la puerta del baño._

_Caminó hasta Draco, quien, por supuesto, estaba mirando el espejo. Harry sonrió-. Eres tan vano… -susurró con voz cantarina, en el tono de algún "oldie" muggle. Usualmente, hacía que Draco riera. Harry miró al espejo, aturdido al ver que el reflejo de Draco no concordaba con la imagen._

_Draco estaba silencioso-. Está sucediendo algo muy extraño, Harry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué no están trabajando en sus deberes? –demandó Hermione cuando regresó de la biblioteca, mirando como la reina de Ron eliminaba otro de los peones de Harry.

- Ya la hemos terminado, Mione –dijo Harry-. La terminamos mientras estabas en la biblioteca.

Las cejas de Hermione desaparecieron entre su cabello-. ¿De verdad?

- Síp –dijo Ron, recostándose en su silla y esperando a que Harry hiciera su movida. El juego terminaría en cuatro movidas; tres si Harry movía su caballo-. ¿Te importaría revisarlo por nosotros?

Hermione miró a los dos-. Supongo. –Ambos chicos inmediatamente se inclinaron y sacaron sus libros y pergamino, como si estuvieran preparados para ese momento. Se los alcanzaron a Hermione-. No puedo creerlo –murmuró-. Ustedes dos de veras terminaron sus deberes. -Dio una vuelta hacia el sofá y tomó asiento.

Ron y Harry se tomaron su tiempo en terminar su juego de ajedrez, que Ron terminó en tres movidas, como había predicho.

- Jaque mate, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Había sido vencido por Ron suficientes veces como para que no le importara ni un poco. Deambularon hasta el sofá donde Hermione estaba acurrucada.

- Su trabajo se ve bien, ¿pero dónde está el ensayo para Snape? –preguntó, leyendo la última parte del ensayo de Harry para McGonagall.

Ron se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Hermione-. Todavía quedan tres días de plazo, Hermione, y sólo es de treinta centímetros.

- Y sesenta si te gusta escribirlo con letras de una pulgada –dijo Hermione, citando las palabras de Snape de la clase-. Eso estaba dirigido especialmente hacia ti, Ron, y lo sabes. ¿Todavía no lo han empezado?

- La empezaremos mañana, Hermione. –Ron bostezó-. Y supongo que tú ya la has terminado.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Volvió a mirar el ensayo de Harry, leyendo las últimas líneas-. Necesitas una mejor conclusión para esta oración, Harry –dijo, volviendo a levantar la mirada. Para su sorpresa, Harry no estaba a su lado en el sofá. Volteó la cabeza, dándole un rápido vistazo a la sala común de Gryffindor-. ¿Harry? –Volvió a mirar a Ron-. ¿Adónde fue Harry?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Para la siguiente lección, tráeme un párrafo de las propiedades del wormswort. También quiero que compares los efectos de usarlo entero o cortado. –La Slytherin de primer año empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- Gracias, Draco. Me estás ayudando un montón de verdad.

Draco le sonrió a la niña-. No es problema, Karine. Siempre y cuando tus notas empiecen a subir en Pociones.

Karine le sonrió de regreso-. Ya lo han hecho. –Regresó a sus cosas, poniendo sus libros y pergaminos en una pila-. Realmente aprecio esto, Draco… -dijo. Tomó sus cosas, volteándose hacia donde había estado parado el rubio.

- ¿Draco?

No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Draco, sabemos que está sucediendo algo extraño, pero no tenemos información en absoluto. Todo lo que sabemos es… -Harry se pausó._

_- No sabemos nada, en realidad –declaró Draco-. Me encontré con una persona que lucía exactamente como tú, pero no eras tú. Y ambos nos la pasamos viendo cosas extrañas en los espejos._

_- Yo me la paso viendo a mi reflejo usando uniforme de Gryffindor. Es un poco desconcertante. _

_Draco suspiró, cerrando otro libro-. Ni siquiera sé qué buscar._

_- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

_Él suspiró una vez más-. Supongo que sólo deberíamos esperar._

_Harry se recostó en su silla, balanceándose en las patas traseras-. No me gusta esperar. ¿Por qué nos pasan todas las cosas raras, Draco?_

_Draco miró de soslayo a Harry mientras tomaba otro libro y empezaba a pasar sus páginas-. Creo que todas las cosas raras te pasan a ti, Harry, y yo termino involucrado también. Eres un imán de rareza._

_Harry dejó que su silla volviera a caer en sus cuatro patas con un golpe seco-. Vayámonos a la cama, Draco. No vamos a averiguar nada esta noche._

_El rubio miró a Harry, sonriendo con arrogancia-. ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Harry?_

_Harry se paró, tomando el brazo de Draco-. Nada en absoluto._

_- ¿Tratas de encamarme, Harry Potter? –Draco se paró también, empezando a ordenar los libros._

_- Tal vez –dijo Harry, extendiendo un brazo y volteando al rubio hacia él-. ¿Tú qué crees? –Se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no sabía cómo había llegado a donde estaba en ese momento, pero no le importaba particularmente. Estaba besando a alguien, y por sus venas corría fuego.

Draco no sabía cómo había llegado a dónde estaba en ese momento, tampoco. Sus labios estaban alrededor de los de alguien más, sus lenguas se mezclaban en una danza exótica. Había chispas por todo su cuerpo.

Ese era un momento perfecto. El beso era perfecto. Quienquiera que fuera, eran perfectos.

Los dedos de Harry corrían por el pelo de la otra persona. Era suave y sedoso, aunque un poco duro en algunas partes, como si tuviera gel.

Draco gimió, y estiró un brazo, tratando de acercar los labios de la otra persona más a los suyos. Sus labios se entrelazaron incluso más, causando que un temblor surgiera de ambos.

El beso se hizo más lento, y ambos chicos finalmente se detuvieron, terminando con ellos sólo abrazándose.

Lentamente, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter abrieron los ojos, cada uno de ellos mirando a su rival.

**¡Bien! **¿Bastante rápido, verdad? Me alegra que el fic haya tenido tanta aceptación. Bien, el fic tiene 16 capítulos y **NO** está terminado, pero en el LiveJournal de la autora, dice que los 8 capítulos que le quedan están en el 45 de su producción.

Bien, con eso aclarado, pasemos a lo siguiente….

**PROBLEMAS DE HERENCIA DE UNA VEELA: NO ESTÁ TERMINADO POR SU AUTORA, Y YO NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPÍTULOS HASTA QUE ELLA SUBA LOS ORIGINALES. POR MÁS QUE ME ENCANTARÍA ACTUALIZAR, NO PUEDO.**

No les estoy gritando, sólo lo pongo en grande para que no se pierdan el mensaje.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! El fic tuvo mucha aceptación de inmediato, me alegra mucho n.n. Ya saben todo el rollo de que la cantidad de reviews es inversamente proporcional a la demora de la actualización, así que…

**¡Review, review, review!**


	3. ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué? ¿Qué?**

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo salió Harry de la sala común sin que nosotros lo notáramos. No escuché que el retrato se abriera o cerrara –decía Hermione, mientras ella y Ron salían por el agujero de la Dama Gorda-. Y dejó su capa de invisibilidad. Es como si hubiese desaparecido.

Ron se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez sólo quería estar solo. Ha estado haciendo eso mucho este año. –Un lúgubre silencio cayó entre ellos mientras empezaban a caminar por el pasillo. El sufrimiento de Harry por la muerte de Sirius había cesado desde el final de su quinto año, pero todavía se tomaba tiempo para pensar y reflexionar.

- Eso está bien, ¡pero al menos debería decirnos antes de irse! –regañó Hermione.

- ¿Adónde crees que fue?

- No lo sé. –Hermione dejó de caminar cuando llegaron a una intersección en el vestíbulo-. Esto no tiene sentido. Este castillo es demasiado enorme para estar buscando a Harry. Deberíamos haber traído el Mapa del Merodeador. Tenemos que regresar y tomarlo.

Ron dejó de caminar también, pero no porque quisiera rendirse tan rápidamente-. ¿Escuchas eso?

- ¿Escuchar qué?

- Escucho voces. Una de ellas suena a Harry.

Hermione forzó sus oídos, también-. ¡Por aquí! –Volteó por la esquina donde se estaban parando, acelerando el paso mientras avanzaba.

- La otra voz también suena familiar... ¡OW! –maldijo Ron chocándose con Hermione, quien se había detenido abruptamente otra vez-. ¡Avísame antes de hacer eso, Mione!

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que apenas señaló la biblioteca. La puerta estaba abierta, y podían ver dos figuras envueltas en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Quién es ese? –susurró Ron. Estrechó los ojos, como si tratara de ver mejor a las dos personas. Podía ver un chico con cabello extremadamente desordenado, pero no podía ver a la otra persona-. ¿Ese es… Harry?

- Sí... pero no sé con quién está.

- Está... ¡Harry está besuqueando a alguien! –exclamó Ron mientras veía la mano de Harry levantarse para correr sus dedos por el cabello de la otra persona-. ¡Así se hace, Harry!

Hermione le dio un codazo para mantenerlo tranquilo-. Vámonos, Ron.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ver a quién está besuqueando Harry! –Ron miró a Hermione como si tuviera un sapo saliéndole de la cabeza.

- No es asunto tuyo, Ron. Harry nos lo dirá cuanto esté listo. –Puso su mano firmemente en el brazo de Ron y empezó a sacarlo a rastras de la escena.

- Pero... pero...

- Pero eso no nos detendrá de hacerle preguntas despiadadamente cuando regrese. –Ron miró a Hermione, y luego le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos chicos apenas se miraron mutuamente algunos segundos antes de reaccionar.

Su reacción fue exactamente la misma. Sonidos de disgusto desgarraron sus gargantas, y saltaron a un lado, limpiándose las bocas.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Potter? –demandó Draco, realmente llegando a escupir, como si removiera todos los rastros de Harry de él.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo? ¡Tú eras el que ME estaba besando, Malfoy!

- ¡Como si yo quisiera besar tu fea cara, Potter! –Draco le hizo un gesto de disgusto a Harry, arrastrando su mano por su boca otra vez-. ¿Qué hechizo jodiste para hacer que esto sucediera?

- ¡No es mi culpa! –gritó Harry.

Un repentino arañazo hizo que ambos miraran en dirección a la puerta. La Sra. Norris había aparecido, con los ojos brillando intensamente. Harry juró que podía ver una sonrisa cruzada en el rostro de la gata.

Ninguno de ellos sabía si ya había pasado el toque de queda o no, pero seguramente Filch encontraría una razón para meterlos en problemas si no los tenían. Cuando Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, generalmente significaba problemas. Ambos se fueron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, dejando a la Sra. Norris insegura de qué camino tomar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe, apartando abruptamente a un asustado Harry de él._

_- ¿Draco? –preguntó Harry insegu__ro._

_- Yo... sentí algo –dijo Draco, estrechando tanto los ojos que casi estaban cerrados-. Algo frío._

_Harry arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo frío"?_

_Draco se volteó, moviendo los ojos por la biblioteca-. Quiero decir que algo frío me atravesó._

_- ¿Una brisa fría o algo?_

_- ¡No! –dijo Draco, volviendo a voltearse hacia Harry-. Las brisas no pueden ATRAVESAR a las personas. ¿No lo sentiste? –Harry negó con la cabeza, y Draco miró alrededor de la biblioteca una vez más antes de juntar sus libros-. Vámonos, Harry. –Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sin esperar a Harry._

_Harry parpadeó, luego se apresuró a recoger sus propios libros y alcanzar a Draco-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Apretando los dientes, Draco miró a su amante-. No lo sé, Harry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminó de regreso al agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, frotándose las sienes. Empezaba a dirigirse al dormitorio, cuando escuchó un muy suave, pero muy demandante-. Ajem.

Miró hacia el sofá, donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados con expresiones que no podía interpretar. Una ola de culpa recorrió a Harry. No estaba seguro de cómo se había ido en primer lugar, pero se había ido un buen rato, se imaginaba.

- Harry, ven a sentarte. –Hermione le dio una palmada al almohadón del sofá al lado de ella. A su lado, Ron estaba sonriendo, y Harry de repente se sintió incómodo con la situación. Se tomó su tiempo en caminar hacia ellos, y no se sentó a su lado cuando los alcanzó, sino que se estableció en una de las sillas cercanas al sofá.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que están por hacerme preguntas?

- ¡Porque así es! –exclamó Ron, saltando de su asiento-. ¿A quién estabas besuqueando, Harry?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, su boca cayó abierta-. ¿¡Qué!? –dijo, con su voz raramente chirriante.

- No te hagas el tonto con nosotros, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Te vimos besando a alguien. No queríamos interrumpirte, pero creo que deberías compensarnos por eso diciéndonos quién era.

- ¿Compensarles? –chirrió Harry otra vez, hundiéndose en su silla.

- Te fuiste un buen rato, Harry. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron ustedes dos? –demandó Ron, sus ojos brillaban con malicia mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Yo...

- Puedes confiar en nosotros, Harry. Somos tus mejores amigos. –La expresión de Hermione era seria, pero una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

Para entonces, Harry estaba extremadamente pálido. Tragó saliva algunas veces, y luego miró a Hermione a los ojos-. No creo que pueda decirles.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Ron, levantándose del sofá una vez más-. ¡Por supuesto que puedes decírnoslo!

Harry estaba negando con la cabeza, levantándose de la silla-. No puedo. Lo siento, Ron. –Empezó a caminar hacia la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos. Ron se movió para seguirlo, pero Hermione lo agarró por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Harry? –llamó ella. Él se detuvo, pero no se volteó-. ¿Nos lo dirás a la larga?

- Tal vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Harry intentó frotarse el sueño de los ojos._

_- Aww... ¿el pobre Harry está cansado?_

_Harry intentó mirar a Draco, pero fue interrumpido por un bostezo. El rubio se rió mientras se volteaba hacia el espejo y continuaba arreglándose su húmedo pelo._

_- Idiota –murmuró Harry-. Muévete. __Tengo que lavarme los dientes._

_- No._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? –demandó Harry-. ¡Te has arreglado el pelo por diez minutos!_

_- Y tengo intención de arreglarlo por veinte. Espera tu turno._

_Harry gruñó y se quejó por Draco, pero esperó. Aunque no lo admitiría, le gustaba mirar a Draco arreglarse._

_- ¿Por qué estás tan gruñón esta mañana? –preguntó Draco, mirando el gesto de disgusto de Harry en el reflejo del espejo._

_Harry suspiró-. No dormí bien –dijo suavemente-. __Estaba demasiado distraído por... lo raro._

_Draco asintió-. Es un poco perturbador. Yo tampoco dormí mucho._

_- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, Draco._

_El rubio inmediatamente bajó su cepillo y se volteó hacia Harry, con preocupación evidente en sus rasgos-. Harry, la última vez que dijiste eso…_

_- Fue justo antes de que Voldemort me tomara. Lo sé._

_- Casi moriste._

_- Y Voldemort sí murió –dijo Harry, alcanzando la mano de Draco y dándole un apretón gentil-. Pero… tengo este sentimiento…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes?_

_- Aunque sé que está muy, muy muerto, creo que Voldemort tiene algo que ver con esto._

_- ¿Qué? –exclamó Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Bastante._

_- Pero... está muerto. Incluso Dumbledore dijo que estaba muerto –dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad._

_- Está muerto, Draco –dijo Harry-. Pero eso no significa que no pueda tener algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo._

_Draco buscó el rostro de Harry por un momento, luego se volteó otra vez hacia el espejo. Cuando vio el reflejo, se congeló-. Harry…_

_- ¿Qué? –Harry estaba mirando el piso, pensando profundamente._

_- Mira. –Draco señaló el espejo._

_No había Draco en el reflejo – Sólo Harry, y era un Harry que estaba usando un uniforme de Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Harry de Gryffindor los miró a ambos con la boca abierta con… ¿sorpresa?_

_Harry torció los labios en una mueca, y dio un salto pasando a Draco hacia el espejo, golpeando sus manos contra la pared a sus lados-. ¿Quién ERES? –demandó._

_La imagen se desvaneció, dejando sólo la cara enojada de Harry y la ligeramente confundida de Draco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soltando su cepillo de dientes, Harry saltó alejándose del espejo cuando vio a su otro yo gritándole desde el otro lado. Tambaleándose con un agudo jadeo, su espalda golpeó la pared y salió disparado del baño. Entró a su dormitorio, con el rostro pálido. Sus compañeros se estaban vistiendo y levantaron la vista cuando entró.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Seamus-. Luces como yo la primera vez que vi una banshee.

Harry miró a sus compañeros, y luego se fue, ignorando la llamada de Ron que lo persiguió. Era imposible encontrar un lugar para estar solo en la torre de Gryffindor. Se inclinó contra la pared en la escalera que dirigía a la sala común.

Esa... esa versión Slytherin de él mismo había dicho que Voldemort se había ido de una vez. ¿Eran esas visiones un vistazo de otro mundo, o de lo que pudo haber sido?

Harry se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado en el piso. Su "otro" yo ya había completado la profecía. Voldemort estaba muerto en su mundo.

_Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como si igual…_

Tom Riddle, el chico que se había convertido en Voldemort, había sido un mestizo, justo como Harry. Riddle también había tenido una infancia terrible, justo como Harry. Pero Riddle había estado en Slytherin, y Harry estaba en Gryffindor…

_Slytherin te ayudaría a encontrar el camino hacia la grandeza..._

Harry gimió y puso su cabeza en sus manos. _"¿Jodí la profecía hace seis años cuando me seleccionaron?"_ pensó. _"El Sombrero Seleccionador insistía en ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo discutí. Dumbledore dijo que mi discusión, mi elección, era algo bueno…"_

Por supuesto, Dumbledore había probado el año pasado que cometía errores, justo como todos los demás. Tal vez Dumbledore estaba equivocado. Harry debió haber estado en Slytherin, siendo el igual de Tom Riddle. Incluso si Harry hubiese estado en Slytherin, estaba seguro de que no habría perdido la noción de que Voldemort era malvado. Si hubiese estado en Slytherin, tal vez Voldemort ya estaría muerto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mano esquelética se estiró para tocar el espejo.

- Todas las partes están en su lugar.

La mano dibujó los grabados del marco.

- Pronto, Potter tendrá que estar de mi lado, o se destruirá a sí mismo.

El ser unido a la mano dio un paso hacia el espejo, aunque no éste no mostraba ningún reflejo.

- Wormtail, envíame a Bellatrix. Quiero premiarla por encontrar este artículo tan valioso.

Un hombre peludo, calvo, encogido por el miedo, se arrodilló a los pies del ser.

- Sí, mi amo Lord Voldemort.

**¡Ya! ** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por toditos los reviews!! Wow, son muchísimos, qué emoción!!!

Y bueno, ya hay varias explicaciones, no? n.n Espero que ya no estén tan mareados.

Ahh, ya saben, si quieren que continúe, hagan clic en el botoncito "Go". Tengo bastantes historias y les doy prioridad a las que tienen reviews x.x O sea, traduzco y publico para que ustedes lean, no? xD No tendría sentido si nadie lo hiciera.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	4. Posesión

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana.**

**Capítulo 4: Posesión.**

Draco se quedó parado frente a la vanidad, mirando su reflejo. Su reflejo lo miró de regreso.

- Luces como si estuvieras enojado CONMIGO –dijo su reflejo, estrechando los ojos.

- Lo estoy.

- Yo sólo muestro la verdad. No me culpes por ponerte un grano en la nariz.

- ¡Yo NO tengo un grano! –soltó Draco.

- Está bien, mentí –dijo su reflejo en tono aburrido-. Te ves perfecto hoy, como siempre. ¿Así que por qué, si puedo preguntar, estás enojado **conmigo**?

- ¡Porque en cualquier momento te transformarás en un total imbécil que está enamorado de Harry Potter! –exclamó Draco, girando sobre su eje y alejándose del espejo.

- ¿¡Estás enamorado de Potter!?

- ¡No!

- Bueno, yo soy tú. ¡Si yo estoy enamorado de Potter, tú también!

- ¡No lo estoy! –Draco se volteó furiosamente hacia el espejo-. Tú **no** eres yo. Yo soy yo.

- Y yo soy un reflejo de ti, así que soy lo que sea que tú eres. Incluyendo estar enamorado de Potter, si ese es el caso. –Su reflejo le sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Así que qué le ves? ¿Su encanto lleno de gracia de Gryffindor?

- ¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Draco, levantando las manos al aire y saliendo de su dormitorio.

Pansy estaba en el pasillo, mirándolo mientras la pasaba hecho un huracán-. ¿A quién le estás gritando?

- Al espejo.

- ¿Otra vez?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- No lo sé, Draco. Tal vez estas visiones están tratando de decirnos algo._

_- ¿Cómo qué? –dijo Draco-. ¿Que aún tendrías que usar gafas si estuvieras en Gryffindor?_

_Harry terminó de ponerse su túnica y se sentó en la cama-. No... tal vez sólo me está mostrando cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubieran seleccionado para Gryffindor. –Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo-. Muchas personas me han dicho que se suponía que yo usara rojo y dorado. Tal vez esas visiones me están mostrando cómo tendría que haber sido._

_De repente, Draco sujetó a Harry en el colchón con una expresión furiosa en su rostro-. No importa quiénes fueron tus padres, o lo que "todos" dicen. Esas visiones sólo te están jodiendo la cabeza, porque tú eres un Slytherin. Eres __**mi**__ Slytherin._

_Harry buscó los ojos de Draco por un momento-. Tal vez yo tendría que haber sido un Gryffindor._

_- Si hubieses tenido que estar en Gryffindor, estarías __**en**__ Gryffindor. –Draco le dio un beso a Harry en los labios antes de dejar que se sentara-. Además te ves horrible en rojo y dorado._

_Harry le sonrió a su amante mientras se levantaba-. Eres tan dulce, Draco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inmediatamente después de Transformaciones, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca. El almuerzo seguía, y luego tenía un período libre. Había planeado saltarse el almuerzo e investigar hasta Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Harry tenía toda la intención de descubrir qué estaba pasándole. Estaba empezando a molestarse de verdad por esas visiones en los espejos que sugerían que debía haber estado en Slytherin.

Tampoco tenía intención de despertarse y encontrarse a si mismo besando a Malfoy nunca más.

Pero cuando Harry alcanzó las estanterías, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea en absoluto de por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo podría buscar respuestas cuando ni siquiera sabía qué preguntas hacer?

Era el tipo de problema que necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione para ser solucionado.

Sin embargo, Harry no quería exactamente decirle que había estado besando a Draco Malfoy, o que había estado muy cerca de ser seleccionado para Slytherin años a atrás. Más allá de Dumbledore, nadie sabía su secreto particular al respecto, y Harry quería mantenerlo así.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando los títulos de los libros, sin leer realmente ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué sabía de la situación hasta ahora? Había visto algunas cosas extrañas en los espejos y había tenido algunos encuentros bizarros con un Malfoy que era muy diferente del que conocía. Harry también tenía lagunas en los recuerdos, y dos veces se había encontrado en un lugar totalmente diferente del que había estado segundos antes…

Después de considerarlo algunos minutos, decidió revisar algunos libros de posesión. Era una explicación lógica. Después de todo, por lo que había aprendido en su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tenía todos los síntomas. A pesar de la situación, se rió para sí mismo, sabiendo que Malfoy tenía exactamente los mismos males.

Sacó algunos libros del estante y se estableció en una mesa. Empezó a leer por encima libro tras libro, anotando cosas que pensó que podrían ser importantes.

- ¿Harry? –Harry saltó, levantando la vista para ver a Hermione del otro lado de la mesa-. Me estaba preguntando qué estabas haciendo. Te extrañamos en el almuerzo.

- Oh, lo siento –dijo Harry, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Ron está en la enfermería. Lavender tenía una poción "cosmética" que se suponía que suavizaba la piel. Se la tiró encima.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Su piel estaba suave, bien... un poco demasiado suave. Se estaba… cayendo.

Harry se encogió-. Ouch.

- Sí, así que no estará con nosotros en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas hoy. Madame Pomfrey dijo que debería estar bien para la cena.

- Eso es bueno –dijo Harry, trazando ausentemente el título de uno de los libros frente a él.

Hermione buscó el rostro de Harry por un momento-. Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Harry asintió.

Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a Harry-. ¿Por qué no nos dices con quién te estabas besando anoche? ¿No confías en nosotros?

Harry dejó salir un suspiro precipitado-. No es eso Hermione. Es que…

- ¿Es que qué?

- Ese beso no fue... a propósito.

Hermione estrechó los ojos-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, ninguno de nosotros quiso realmente besar al otro.

Hermione dejó salir una corta carcajada-. Harry, tal vez haya estado mirando a la distancia, pero pude ver que lo estabas disfrutando. –Sonrió, y se inclinó hacia delante-. Además, casi todos los primeros besos no son a propósito.

Harry bajó la vista hacia la mesa. Era verdad – aunque no tenía idea de cómo había empezado el beso, el fue quien lo continuó. A Harry le había **gustado**encontrarse en ese beso. Puso inconscientemente una mano en sus labios, sintiendo que hormigueaban ante el recuerdo.

Percatándose de que Hermione lo estaba mirando, lo cubrió rápidamente apoyando su brazo en la mesa.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

Miró a Hermione, sintiendo un repentino impulso de confesarle todo. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que había **disfrutado** ese beso, y no podía decirle que había sido Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas.

Harry se sacó los lentes y puso su cabeza en la mesa.

**No** quería soportar eso ahora.

Hermione suspiró, y miró los libros que rodeaban a Harry. Tomó uno de ellos para mirar el título.

"_¿ "La Lógica y Teoría de Posesión y Control" ?" _Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Como un hábito muggle, volteó el libro para ver si había una descripción en la parte de atrás, que, por supuesto, no había.

- Harry, ¿por qué estás investigando esto?

Algunos segundos pasaron antes de que Harry respondiera en voz baja-. Es por Oclumancia.

Hermione estrechó los ojos-. Pensé que ya no estabas estudiando Oclumancia con el profesor Snape.

Harry aún no levantó la cabeza, y otra vez dejó que pasaran algunos segundos antes de contestar-. Estoy estudiando con Dumbledore. En secreto. Se suponía que no lo supieras.

Riendo disimuladamente, Hermione aceptó esta respuesta, y abrió el libro, leyendo por encima la introducción. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba detrás de ella, y se volteó para ver quién había entrado a la biblioteca. Draco Malfoy entró hecho un huracán, deteniéndose un breve momento cuando vio a Harry y Hermione. Apretó los dientes y desapareció rápidamente entre las estanterías.

"_Eso fue extraño"_ pensó Hermione. Generalmente, Malfoy se detendría a intercambiar insultos con ellos antes de seguir con su camino. Hoy, sin embargo, lucía puramente molesto por su presencia.

Movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo hizo que Hermione se volviera a girar hacia Harry. Había levantado su cabeza, y Hermione notó que sus ojos parecían húmedos. Él no la miró a ella. De hecho, parecía que no estaba mirando nada.

- ¿Harry? –Ignorándola, Harry se levantó, dejando sus lentes en la mesa. Empezó a alejarse de la mesa, hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¡Harry! ¡Espera! –Hermione se paró también, volteándose para seguir a Harry. Sin embargo, se detuvo casi inmediatamente. Algo no estaba bien.

Mientras Harry se alejaba de ella, Hermione notó que algo sobre todo su cuerpo parecía fuera de foco. Estaba brillando al abrir la puerta y salir de la biblioteca. Hermione notó, mientras se volteaba, que el escudo de su túnica ya no era rojo y dorado, sino plateado y verde.

Hermione rápidamente empezó a alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo otra vez cuando Malfoy la pasó, yéndose del mismo modo que Harry. Malfoy tenía el mismo aspecto fuera de foco que él. Hermione se frotó los ojos, preguntándose si había algo mal con su visión. Miró su propia mano, que parecía normal.

Sin otro segundo de consideración, corrió fuera de la biblioteca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¡Ahí estás! __Te extrañé en el almuerzo. –Draco enroscó los brazos alrededor de Harry._

_- Lo siento... Estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de averiguar qué demonios nos ha estado pasando._

_Draco sonrió-. Harry, déjalo por un momento. __Por ahora, no son más que algunas visiones en un espejo, así que preocúpate por eso cuando se vuelva un problema de verdad._

_- ¿Y qué sobre el sentimiento que tuviste ayer?_

_Draco se encogió de hombros-. Si sucede otra vez, iremos a hablar con el profesor Snape. __Apenas te he visto hoy. Estoy preocupado por ti, sabes. __Y estoy cansado de escucharte gimotear que tendrías que haber estado en Gryffindor._

_Harry le sonrió de regreso a su amante-. Tú me convenciste esta mañana de que soy un Slytherin._

_- MI Slytherin._

_- Eso es cierto. –Harry se inclinó para besarlo, pero Draco de repente se dobló con dolor, agarrándose el estómago-. ¡¿Draco?! ¿Qué pasa?_

_Dejando caer los libros, Draco se derrumbó en el suelo-. Algo… está tratando de sacarme de aquí. Es frío…_

_- ¡Draco! –Harry juntó a Draco en sus brazos, sacándole el pelo de los ojos-. ¡No te llevarán a ningún lado! –Puso una mano en la frente de Draco, que estaba ardiendo-. Vamos a la enfermería._

_- No... está tratando de tomarte a ti también –dijo Draco, mirando a Harry y apretando los dientes por el dolor-. ¿No lo sientes?_

_Harry miró a Draco, buscando alguna sensación de estar siendo jalado. No sintió nada-. No quiero ir, Harry…_

_- Sssh, amor –dijo Harry, levantando a Draco-. No vas a ningún lado. Te quedarás aquí conmigo. –Empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando un repentino temblor recorrió a Draco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿HARRY?!

Harry se volteó para ver a Hermione mirándolo, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando a alguien en sus brazos. Harry gritó algo incomprensible y dejó que Draco Malfoy cayera al suelo.

Apretando los ojos, Draco puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con los labios torcidos en una mueca-. ¿Qué demonios, Potter? ¿A dónde demonios me estabas cargando? –Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

- ¡No lo SÉ!

Hermione se quedó ahí parada, simplemente mirando a ambos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero sin decir nada.

Draco se paró, estremeciéndose-. Me lastimaste, Potter. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro hechizo jodido? Bastardo pervertido, ¿qué estás tratando de hacerme?

- ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ? –Ambos chicos cerraron la boca y miraron a Hermione.

- Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber –dijo Draco, haciéndole un gesto de disgusto a Harry-. ¿Qué mierda nos hiciste, Potter?

Harry lo miró-. Obviamente es tu culpa, ¡ni siquiera estás tratando de arreglarlo!

- Oh, ¿y tú sí?

- ¡Este es algún hechizo que TÚ hiciste para vengarte de mí por lo que le hice a tu padre!

- Cuando me vengue de ti por eso, NO será algo tan mundano…

- Ambos, CÁLLENSE. –Draco dirigió su gélida mirada a Hermione cuando habló. Hermione lo miró de regreso, con la mandíbula apretada. Harry reconoció la expresión terca de Hermione y supo que ni siquiera Draco Malfoy podría negársele.

- Ustedes dos van a ir a ver a Dumbledore. AHORA.

**¡Jojó! **Ya, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre, son una constante fuente de motivación y los AMO!

Y ya se saben el rollo de dejar reviews, así que sólo **HÁGANLO!**


	5. Reuniones

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana.**

**Capítulo 5: Reuniones**

_Harry se paseó de un lado a otro frente a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey lo había echado a patadas porque había estado "flotando" demasiado, poniéndose en el camino de su trabajo._

_Aunque la situación era seria, Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle a Harry mientras Pomfrey lo tiraba literalmente afuera._

_- ¿Harry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? __Tenemos clase pronto. –Harry se volteó para ver a Pansy, que tenía el hábito de salir de la nada._

_- Draco._

_Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron con alerta-. __¿Draco? __¿Está bien¿Qué le pasa?_

_Harry suspiró y se dejó caer al piso, recostándose contra la pared del corredor-. No sé qué está pasando. Se me derrumbó encima._

_- No está comiendo bien. –Pansy le estrechó los ojos-. Harry, cuando te lo entregué, me prometiste que lo cuidarías. Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que coma como se supone. –Miró la puerta de la enfermería y otra vez a Harry, y luego se sentó en el piso al lado de él. Cuando Harry le levantó una ceja, ella sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Es más divertido preocuparte con otra persona. Además –dijo perezosamente, estirando las piernas y recostándose contra la pared-, es una excusa genial para no ir a clase._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque Dumbledore podía ver muchas cosas dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts, no era omnipresente. Ciertamente no pudo prever que Hermione Granger con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy terminarían en la entrada de su oficina.

Observó por algunos entretenidos minutos cómo Hermione enlistaba cada dulce de Honeyduke's que podía recordar, con Harry colaborando con algunas sugerencias bien intencionadas. Finalmente, Dumbledore tuvo piedad, y descendió las escaleras hacia la entrada.

Los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos cuando Dumbledore salió de la escalera giratoria, aunque Hermione no cedió terreno-. ¿Con qué puedo ayudarlos, Señorita Granger, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy?

Hermione simplemente se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados, mirando entre el director y Harry con una expresión expectante en el rostro. Harry abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces, pero no habló. Detrás de ellos, Draco parecía estar alejándose centímetro a centímetro.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Dumbledore-. Director, está pasando algo muy extraño. ¿Podemos hablar con usted?

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja-. Por supuesto, Hermione. Entren. –se volteó y ascendió las escaleras, con los tres adolescentes atrás.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, Hermione y Harry siguieron al director a su escritorio, mientras que Draco se quedó atrás al lado de la puerta. Nunca había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore, y no era un fanático del excéntrico director.

Cuando Dumbledore se sentó a su escritorio, vio que Draco seguía perdiendo el tiempo cerca de la puerta-. Por favor, siéntense… todos. –Hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio, y con un movimiento de su varita, una tercera silla apareció. Draco empezó a caminar muy lentamente hacia las sillas mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban.

- ¿A qué le debo los honores? –preguntó Dumbledore, uniendo las manos frente a él-. Y Harry¿dónde están tus lentes?

- En la biblioteca. –Harry le clavó una mirada a Hermione, que se retorció en su asiento. Harry se había quejado por no ser capaz de ver todo el camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero Hermione se negó a dejar que volviera.

Draco se sentó, mirando a Harry, luego dándole una rápida patada en la espinilla. Harry lo miró antes de voltear su cabeza hacia Dumbledore, luego hacia Hermione-. Tú eres la que quiso que viniéramos, Mione –dijo suavemente.

Hermione suspiró-. Director, sólo he estado observando, pero por lo que he visto, Malfoy y Harry han estado actuando muy raro.

Dumbledore asintió, pero luego se volteó para ver a Harry y a Draco por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. Entonces tal vez uno de ustedes deba empezar.

Harry tragó saliva. No había querido en realidad venir derecho con Dumbledore, pero Hermione tenía razón – si alguien sabía qué le estaba pasando, ese sería Dumbledore-. No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, director –empezó Harry-. Malfoy y yo… hemos estado… hemos estado viendo…

- ¡Oh, sólo escúpelo, Potter¡Lo estás haciendo sonar como si tuviéramos una aventura! –soltó Draco.

El rostro de Harry ganó un rubor por el enfado antes de continuar-. Hemos estado viendo cosas muy extrañas. Y ambos hemos experimentado pérdida de la memoria.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron. El salvador del mundo mágico no podía permitirse tener lagunas en sus recuerdos, sin importar la causa-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas están viendo? Empieza por el principio, Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio, recostándose en la silla-. Ayer por la mañana, mi reflejo… era yo, pero no era yo. Tenía una sonrisa malvada en la cara, y estaba sujetando una toalla verde. Yo estaba sujetando una toalla roja. –Se pausó, mirando a Draco, que lo miró de regreso con una expresión sorprendentemente homogénea-. Justo antes de Pociones, de algún modo perdí el camino. No debí, porque sabía adónde estaba yendo. Traté de encontrar el camino de regreso, y entonces… -Harry respiró profundamente-. Me encontré con Malfoy. Excepto que no era Malfoy. Su pelo era más largo, y estaba suelto. También fue amable conmigo, y me llamaba "Harry" en vez de "Potter".

Dumbledore asintió-. ¿Algo más?

Harry suspiró-. Después de Pociones, empecé a caminar hacia Adivinación con Ron. Entonces, de repente, estoy en la biblioteca, y Malfoy está frente a mí, inconsciente. Me la paso viendo visiones de… la persona que no es yo en el espejo.

- Harry... –empezó Hermione, sabiendo que Harry había omitido algo. Harry dirigió su mirada a ella, y viendo la expresión suplicante en sus ojos, lo dejó pasar.

El director asintió una vez más-. ¿Y su historia, Sr. Malfoy?

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon y miró a Dumbledore por un momento-. La copa de Quidditch decía algo que no debía, Potter estaba vestido con los colores de Slytherin, y mi reflejo estaba pasando el rato con Potter.

Dumbledore parpadeó ante la corta respuesta de Draco-. Me temo que necesitaré más información que esa, Draco.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron en un gesto de disgusto mientras recapitulaba la historia-. Vi que la copa de Quidditch tenía inscrito "Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, co-capitanes de Slytherin". Ayer, me mareé en la biblioteca después de Pociones, y alguien me ayudó a sentarme. Era Potter, pero estaba usando un uniforme de Slytherin. Me desperté en la enfermería, y cuando me estaba yendo, vi mi reflejo con Potter, pero Potter no estaba cerca de mí. Sólo estaba en el espejo.

Dumbledore reprimió un suspiro. ¿Por qué todos los Malfoy eran difíciles?-. ¿Y qué los trajo aquí esta noche?

Ni Harry ni Draco dijeron nada.

Dumbledore sí suspiró ahora, desenredando sus manos y recostándose en su silla-. Los he estado observando por seis años, y los conozco lo bastante bien como para percatarme de que no vendrían a mí por algunas visiones extrañas.

Aún, los chicos no dijeron nada.

- ¿Qué pasó para convencerlos de que vinieran aquí? –Los dos se miraron, y Draco señaló a Hermione.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione-. ¿Te importaría decírmelo, Señorita Granger?

Hermione miró a Harry otra vez, y luego bajó la vista a sus manos dobladas en su regazo-. Anoche, Harry desapareció de la sala común. No lo escuché irse o subir las escaleras, así que Ron y yo decidimos buscarlo, cuando lo encontramos, estaba….

Draco hizo un sonido de estar ahogándose-. ¿VISTE eso, Granger?

Hermione miró a Draco, pero se volteó hacia el director-. No creo que deba decirlo.

Dumbledore se inclinó en su silla. Esta debía ser una situación extraña. Era difícil hacerse una imagen clara con cualquiera de ellos, y uno parecía estar deseoso de ser completamente honesto-. ¿Harry? –preguntó, figurando que seguramente podría sacarlo de Harry en vez de los otros dos.

Harry se mordió el labio, mirando a Draco-. Ambos tuvimos una pérdida de memoria anoche, al mismo tiempo. Cuando estuvimos… concientes otra vez, estábamos juntos.

El director vio a los dos chicos obviamente incómodos por encima de sus anteojos-. ¿Juntos cómo?

- Nosotros... nosotros estábamos...

- ¡Nos estábamos besando¡Con un demonio, Potter¡Tú fuiste el que aceptó decirle a Dumbledore en primer lugar! –Draco se levantó, volteándose, como si fuera a irse.

- Por favor vuelve a sentarte, Draco, si quieres escuchar mi teoría.

Draco miró a Dumbledore, y luego se derrumbó en la silla, de algún modo aún pareciendo grácil.

- Es sólo una teoría, les aviso.

- Una teoría. Genial. Escuchémosla.

- ¡Malfoy! –siseó Harry. Malfoy miró a Harry, con los ojos ardiendo-. ¡Sólo cállate!

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla otra vez, esperando a que los dos se calmaran.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído de dimensiones alternas?

- Sólo en Star Trek –murmuró Harry. Draco le dio una mirada extraña, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Miras Star Trek? –siseó, con una risita creciendo en su garganta.

- No importa –dijo, deslizándose en su silla.

Dumbledore les dio una pequeña sonrisa, y continuó-. Supuestamente hay una cantidad infinita de dimensiones, todas habitadas con las mismas personas, lugares y cosas. Sin embargo, de dimensión a dimensión, hay diferencias muy pequeñas. Cada vez que tomas una decisión, creas dos dimensiones. En este caso, hace un rato, yo los invité a ambos a sentarse. Aquí, se sentaron, sin embargo, tal vez hay otra dimensión donde no se sentaron, y siguieron el resto de su vida como si no se hubieran sentado en esa silla.

- ¿Qué diferencia hace eso? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Obviamente se aplica a decisiones mucho más importantes también, Potter –soltó Draco.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Recuerdas tu segundo año, Harry? –continuó Dumbledore, ignorando la burla de Draco-. Viniste a mí, preguntándote si el sombrero seleccionador había cometido un error. Me dijiste que había querido ponerte en Slytherin.

- ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Hermione, con su boca cayendo abierta.

- ¿El sombrero quería poner a POTTER en Slytherin? –se burló Draco, mirando a Harry-. No habrías sobrevivido una semana. Eso no puede ser verdad.

Harry se deslizó incluso más en su silla.

- Sin embargo, es verdad, Draco –dijo Dumbledore-. Mi exacta teoría es: de algún modo, una dimensión en la que Harry FUE seleccionado para Slytherin de alguna forma se está cruzando con esta. Cómo o porqué no puedo comprenderlo.

- Genial. ¿Cómo hacemos que se detenga entonces?

Dumbledore miró a ambos chicos por un momento antes de responder-. Me temo que no lo sé, Draco. Hasta que averigüe que está pasando, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- ¡¿NADA?! –gruñó Draco, saltando a sus pies y apretando los puños-. ¡Quiero esto arreglado AHORA¡Preferiría no despertarme para estar besándolo a ÉL otra vez, o peor, con mi polla en el culo de Potter!

Hermione se puso roja, y Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado-. ¡Eres ASQUEROSO, Malfoy¿Por qué demonios pensaste en eso, de todos modos?

- ¡Que te jodan, Potter!

- ¡No, gracias!

- ¡CABALLEROS! –La normalmente tranquila voz de Dumbledore de repente estaba bastante severa-. Les informaré a los jefes de las casas y los profesores de la situación. También discutiré con el profesor Snape y McGonagall, y si ellos lo ven adecuado, también le informaré a los prefectos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Si alguien ve a cualquiera de ustedes actuando extraño, lo sabré inmediatamente. –Cuando ambos abrieron la boca para expresar sus preocupaciones, el director levantó una mano-. Ustedes dos irán a clase ahora. –Hermione se movió para levantarse, pero Dumbledore la detuvo con una mano-. Me gustaría que te quedaras, Señorita Granger. Hay algo fuera de este tema que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Harry y Draco se pararon, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ambos se movieron para pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo, y se miraron por la enésima vez en el día.

- Sal de mí, Potter.

- No estoy en ti, Malfoy.

- Yo estaba aquí primero.

- Que te jodan, Malfoy.

- Preferiría que no. Por eso vine aquí, maldito idiota.

- ¿Podrías detener tu asqueroso...?

Dumbledore los miraba, divertido-. Si ustedes dos dejaran de discutir como si estuvieran en primer año, tal vez sus vidas serían un poco más simples. –Movió su varita, y el marco de la puerta se hizo más ancho, dejando que ambos chicos cayeran hacia delante de una forma nada grácil.

Nada sorprendentemente, los dos se voltearon para mirarlo mientras se paraban y se dirigían a la escalera.

- Y¿Draco? –llamó Dumbledore tras él, con el normal brillo en sus ojos empezando de nuevo-. Intenta relajarte.

Mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras, Draco miró al director de Hogwarts, y un músculo bajo su ojo empezó a moverse involuntariamente. A Draco Malfoy definitivamente no le gustaba Albus Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No, Sr. Weasley, NO puede asistir a la práctica de Quidditch de esta noche. ¡Lo estoy dejando ir bajo la condición de que descansará!

Harry se congeló cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Se había olvidado por completo de la práctica de Quidditch. ¿Y si cambiaba durante la práctica? O peor¿y si cambiaba durante el partido?

- ¡El JUEGO es este Sábado! No puedo perderme el partido, Madame Pomfrey. –La voz de Ron se hacía más fuerte mientras se emocionaba más y más-. ¡Es el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor¡Ese siempre es el partido más grande del año!

- No te perderás el partido, Sr. Weasley.

- ¡Pero no puedo perderme la práctica!

- Estaremos bien, Ron –dijo Harry mientras entraba al fin a la enfermería-. Puedes perderte la práctica de esta noche. Tú y yo haremos un calentamiento extra antes del partido.

- Pero...

- Esa es una orden mía, Sr. Weasley. Y de tu capitán.

Ron estaba farfullando-. Harry no me ordenó…

- Lo hago ahora. –Ron miró a Harry mientras otro estudiante cercano trataba de aguantar la risa.

Madame Pomfrey se volteó hacia Harry-. Sr. Potter¿serías capaz de escoltar al Sr. Weasley a su dormitorio?

- Sí, Madame Pomfrey.

Ron tiró sus piernas hacia el costado de la cama, todavía mirando a Harry. Se paró, tropezó, y alejó el brazo que Harry le ofrecía-. Traidor –murmuró juguetonamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza y asintió-. Al menos faltas a clase mañana. Nada de Pociones.

- Sí, pero tengo que perderme Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Carter es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido desde Lupin.

- Tomaré buenos apuntes para ti, Ron.

- Gracias –respondió Ron sarcásticamente.

Cuando Harry y Ron pasaron al lado de un espejo al final de la enfermería, Harry no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su reflejo.

Ahí estaba esa maldita versión retorcida de sí mismo. Su reflejo no lo había notado, y parecía estar hablando con alguien fuera de la imagen. Harry rápidamente siguió a Ron fuera por la puerta.

Las visiones parecían estar haciéndose más frecuentes…

Algo grande pasaría pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- No puedo encontrarle nada malo, Harry. Mi única recomendación es que descanse un poco._

_- ¿Estaré bien para el partido de Quidditch? –preguntó Draco, sentándose y sonándose el cuello._

_- Deberías estar bien, Draco. Por ahora, deja que Harry y la señorita Parkinson te lleven a las habitaciones de Slytherin. –Madame Pomfrey garabateó algo en un pedazo de papel-. Estás disculpado del resto de tus clases hoy, y todas las clases que tienes hasta el almuerzo mañana. Espero que estés durmiendo durante tu tiempo libre, nada de trabajo pesado. –La enfermera le alcanzó a Harry algunas pociones para dormir y el pase de Draco-. Creo que puedo confiar en que lo cuidarás, Harry. –Madame Pomfrey le hizo una guiñada a Harry, y les dio la espalda con una sonrisa._

_- Vamos, Draki-Pooh –dijo Pansy en broma-. Vámonos._

_Draco le hizo una mueca a Pansy-. Sólo si prometes que nunca más me llamarás así._

_- He hecho esa promesa al menos cien veces, y nunca la he cumplido._

_- Nunca te hablaré de nuevo si me llamas así._

_- Y tú has hecho esa promesa al menos quinientas veces –agregó Harry, ofreciéndole una mano a Draco-. Y tampoco cumples esa promesa._

_- Déjame ayudarlo, por favor –dijo Pansy juguetonamente, poniendo el brazo de Draco encima de sus hombros-. Tú siempre eres el caballero de brillante armadura._

_Harry rió-. __Está bien. –Empezó a salir de la enfermería, deteniéndose al final para esperarlos. Sonrió, viendo como Draco se apoyaba en Pansy, que estaba continuamente golpeándolo en el estómago._

_- Pansy, ayúdalo, no lo tortures._

_Pansy miró a Harry para sonreírle, cuando de repente se congeló-. Harry… ¿qué tipo de espejo es ese?_

_Harry se giró para ver el espejo, el pelo de la nuca se le erizó. Para su alivio, sólo se vio a sí mismo mirándolo de regreso._

_- ¿Qué viste, Pansy? –preguntó Draco tranquilamente, estrechando los ojos hacia el espejo._

_Pansy se mordió el labio, caminando con Draco hacia Harry y el espejo-. Vi a Harry… pero estaba usando anteojos. Y el idiota comadreja estaba con él. –Rápidamente se quitó el impacto de la cara, y sonrió débilmente-. Probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. No importa._

_Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, y apretó los puños. Draco estudió la expresión de Harry mientras él y Pansy pasaban a su lado. Detuvo a Pansy, y anduvo a tropezones hasta Harry para susurrarle algo al oído-. No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy seguro de que si hubieses estado en Gryffindor, habrías sido capaz de ver lo cabrón que es Weasley. –Harry asintió, y Pansy sujetó a Draco otra vez, pero Harry no se movió por otros segundos._

"Weasley. Estúpido Gryffindor".

_Harry estrechó los ojos, y luego se volteó para seguirlos._

**¡Ya! **Bien, bien, eso es todo por hoy mis niños. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Si tan sólo se imaginaran un poquitito de cuánto los amo xD!

Y ehm, bueno… ¡Pásense por El Camino de Entrada¡Es una jodida orden¡Y me dejan un bonito review!

Lo siento, es que le tengo un chingo de estima a ese fic, pero ya casi ni recibe reviews T.T y me da pena, porque juro que ese fic los hará patalear si lo siguen, y cualquier fic que despierte emociones es muy valioso.

Vale, ya me callo xD Recuerden que amo los reviews y se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi pútrido corazón, así que por fas van y le hacen clic a **GO!**


	6. Flash

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 6: Flash.**

Dos figuras se quedaron frente a un espejo. Este no era un espejo normal de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera tenías que conocer su historia para saber que era un objeto inusual – su brillo fantasmagórico y los parpadeos de imágenes te lo decían.

Estas dos figuras – una una mujer, otra... algo más, estaban estudiando estas imágenes. En verdad, no podían ver la imagen completa, pero ambos habían concluido en que lo que estaban viendo no era un mundo suyo.

- Bellatrix, ¿por cuánto?

- Por cuanto quiera ahora, mi señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry entró a tropezones a la sala común de Gryffindor, derrumbándose en el sofá en el que Hermione se estaba sentando.

- Te ves exhausto, Harry –dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada-. ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo? Ginny regresó de la práctica hace una hora y media.

- Me quedé afuera y volé un poco por el campo. Y luego practiqué con la snitch. –Harry dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás en el posabrazos del sofá, cerrando los ojos-. Atrapé la snitch seis veces en treinta minutos.

- Y estás orgulloso de ti mismo, supongo. –Hermione sonrió, poniendo un marcador en la página en la que estaba y cerrando su libro.

- Orgulloso no –dijo Harry, estirándose un poco en el sofá para poder ver a Hermione, pero todavía recostado-. Sólo completamente agotado.

Hermione apoyó su libro en su regazo y se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Podemos hablar un poco de lo que está sucediendo, Harry?

Harry cerró los ojos una vez más-. ¿No puede esperar a mañana, Hermione?

- No. Investigaré mañana cuando me despierte. Si quieres que te ayude, tienes que hablarme ahora.

Harry se sentó, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz-. Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Cómo es el cambio. –Hermione sacó algo de pergamino y una pluma-. Lo vi suceder, pero tengo que escuchar de ti cómo se siente en realidad.

- No se siente como nada. Simplemente estoy en un punto, y luego estoy en otro.

Hermione parpadeó-. ¿No sientes nada en absoluto? –Garabateó un poco en el pergamino-. ¿Y las otras cosas? ¿Sientes algo cuando ves las visiones en el espejo? ¿O cuando te encuentras con el Malfoy extraño?

- No. Sólo estaba caminando, y me encontré en un lugar de Hogwarts que nunca antes he visto. –Harry desvió la vista de Hermione hacia la chimenea.

- Y cuando repentinamente te encontraste a ti mismo besando a alguien, ¿qué hiciste?

Harry no respondió y no miró a Hermione. En vez de eso se levantó, todavía mirando las ascuas-. No creo que esa pregunta te ayude en la investigación en absoluto. –Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Hermione se paró también, con los labios apretados-. ¡Harry James Potter! –siseó-. ¡Regresa aquí!

Harry paró de caminar, pero no se volteó-. ¿Le dijiste a Ron?

- No.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Esta vez, Harry ignoró las llamadas de Hermione tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco todavía estaba echando chispas en la mañana. Sólo su expresión era suficiente para atrapar la atención de Pansy, quien trató de levantarle el ánimo burlándose despiadadamente de unos Hufflepuffs de tercer y cuarto año. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo que el rostro de Draco se levantara fue un águila dejando caer un pequeño paquete frente a él.

Quitó la carta adjuntada al paquete, reconociendo instantáneamente la letra de su madre. Abrió rápidamente la carta, y una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

_Draco:_

_¿Puedo preguntar por qué has desatendido escribirme? Puede que tu padre esté en Azkaban, pero yo todavía soy tu madre. Viendo que estoy sola en la mansión, tienes incluso más razones por las que escribirme._

Draco hizo una mueca. No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había mandado una lechuza a su madre. Leyó por encima la carta, fijándose en las partes importantes.

_Lamento decir que mis esfuerzos por sacar a tu padre de Azkaban no han sido muy exitosos. Puede que sea una Malfoy, pero no tengo ni cerca la misma cantidad de influencia que tiene tu padre. Si nuestras posiciones fueran revertidas, estoy segura de que yo estaría afuera. Me gustaría hablar con el profesor Snape sobre esto. Severus todavía tiene un poco de influencia en el Ministerio. Dudo que sea capaz de lograr algo, pero se me acaban las opciones._

_Necesito a tu padre en casa, Draco. La mansión es insoportablemente aburrida sin él cerca._

Draco suspiró, doblando la carta. El profesor Snape, aunque tenía algo de influencia en el ministerio por sus investigaciones sobre pociones, nunca podría poner nada de peso en sacar a su padre de Azkaban por miedo a traer sospechas sobre él. Parecía que su padre estaría ahí un buen rato.

- ¿Draco?

Él levantó la vista hacia Pansy a través de la mesa, quien la estaba mirando preocupada. Draco apenas negó con la cabeza, recogió el paquete, y dejó la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Harry!

Harry inmediatamente se hundió en su silla al oír el agudo grito de Hermione. Había logrado evitarla todo el día hasta ahora – se había salteado el desayuno y el almuerzo, y también había tomado caminos diferentes hacia las clases para evitar verla en los pasillos.

Ella se deslizó al asiento al lado del suyo, apoyando sus libros en la mesa de golpe-. Me debes, Potter.

Harry la miró un momento antes de responder-. ¿Qué?

- Incluso con lo poco cooperativo que fuiste anoche, me las arreglé para desenterrar una causa muy probable de sus problemas. –Sacó un libro de la pila y se lo dio a Harry-. Nunca me evites cuando estoy tratando de hacerte un favor.

Harry sostuvo el libro en las manos, mirando la cubierta-. ¿La vida de Morgana, Historia y Logros? –Abrió la cubierta y notó el símbolo estampado en la esquina-. ¡Esto es de la Sección Restringida! Hermione, ¿cómo…?

- Dumbledore me dio permiso –le cortó Hermione-. Sólo apresúrate y lee lo que he marcado antes de que empiece la clase.

Harry miró al frente del aula. El profesor Carter no había llegado todavía. Encontró rápidamente el marcador de Hermione y abrió esas páginas.

_El Espejo de Morgana_

_Esta creación particular de Morgana fue hecha cuando ella sólo era una adolescente, desde entonces ya muestra su potencial de gran poder y sus ideas, que simplemente la hicieron leyenda. Este espejo ha sido llamado de muchas formas a través de la historia, como "El Espejo de los Deseos", o "El Espejo Supernatural"._

_La leyenda dice que este espejo fue creado con el propósito de visitar otra versión de ti mismo o permitir que otra versión de ti venga a nuestro mundo. Morgana, como aprendimos anteriormente, inventó la teoría original detrás de las dimensiones alternas. Ella pensó que si aprendías de otra versión en tu propia historia, podrías aprender más sobre tus errores, debilidades, y fuerzas._

_Sin embargo, fue considerado un proyecto fallido por Morgana, cuando sólo pudo ver imágenes de otras "dimensiones", pero no permitir que cruzaran de una a otra. Ella lo desechó, y supuestamente un ave carroñera lo encontró y se lo quedó. Su teoría de la existencia real de otras dimensiones nunca ha sido probada, pero es aceptada. Muchas brujas y magos anhelan encontrar este espejo y tratar de probar su teoría, pero este espejo ha sido muy elusivo desde el año 1398 D.C._

Harry leyó el artículo algunas veces más antes de tener que meter el libro en la mochila cuando el profesor Carter entró al aula.

- Buenas tardes, clase.

El profesor Carter era popular entre todas las casas. Raramente quitaba puntos de cualquier casa, y siempre los daba generosamente cuando creía que se merecían puntos, pero nunca favorecía a una u otra. No había asistido a Hogwarts, así que no tenía lealtad a ninguna de las casas.

- Hoy discutiremos sobre un encantamiento que puede ser usado para propósitos de defensa u ofensa. Se origina en Japón, basado en un mito muy extraño del siglo nueve…

Harry se hundió en su silla otra vez; sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de lo que Carter decía. Ahora, ese espejo era la única pista que tenía.

Tenía que decírselo a Ron. Harry no quería tener esa conversación en absoluto. Tendría que explicar lo cerca que había estado de estar en Slytherin, y a quién estaba besando la otra noche…

"_Después del partido de Quidditch. Se lo diré después del juego, así no lo distrae…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros de la mesa de Gryffindor en ir al desayuno esa mañana, ambos tomaron su comida en susurros sobre su estrategia. Hermione se les unió pronto, sentándose frente a ellos-. Buenos días, ustedes dos.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Buenas, Mione.

Los dos regresaron a sus tranquilas conspiraciones, echando vistazos hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver si alguien de su equipo de Quidditch había llegado ya al desayuno.

Harry estaba masticando su comida pensativamente cuando sintió una patada en su rótula por debajo de le mesa. Levantó la vista para ver a Hermione mirándolo. Sus ojos viajaban de él a Ron, quien estaba mirando a través de la habitación hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Volvió a mirar a Harry, que negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, deberías –dijo Hermione en alto, haciendo que Ron la observara. Ella tomó un bollo y se levantó-. Voy a la biblioteca –anunció-. Buena suerte hoy.

- ¿No vas al juego? –preguntó Ron, desanimándose.

- Por supuesto que voy. Sólo iré a la biblioteca primero. Tengo algo de trabajo extra que hacer. –Le lanzó una mirada severa a Harry y se fue. Ron, que estaba demasiado envuelto en el pensamiento del partido venidero, no notó la mirada.

Harry suspiró y bajó la vista hacia su plato, empujando los huevos con su tenedor. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Ron, pero ese día era demasiado importante como para distraerlo con algo tan bizarro. Oyó que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían y se cerraban, pero no levantó la vista hasta que escuchó los murmullos.

- ¿Ese no es el profesor Lupin?

- ¿Quién es Lupin?

- Fue nuestro profesor de Defensa hace algunos años...

Harry inmediatamente se paró y se volteó. Remus Lupin estaba avanzando por el Gran Comedor. Una sonrisa se hizo paso por la cara de Harry y él lo saludó entusiastamente con una mano.

Lupin abrazó a Harry-. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

- He estado bien. –Harry se separó de Lupin, mirando su rostro. El licántropo lucía cansado, pero alegre-. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Mucho mejor de lo que he estado últimamente. Desde que Umbridge dejó su posición en el Ministerio, los que estaban en contra de los hombres lobo también han disminuido.

- Eso es genial. –Harry sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Te importa si pregunto por qué estás aquí?

- Bueno, en realidad ayudaré a Snape en una de tus lecciones el lunes, pero vine unos días antes para poder ver el partido.

Harry brilló ante la idea de que Lupin fuera al partido de Quidditch-. Debería ser un buen juego.

Lupin le sonrió de regreso-. Siempre lo son.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Harry, ¿y si pasa durante el partido?_

_- Entonces pasa. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto._

_- No quiero perder este partido porque nos estemos volviendo locos._

_- No nos estamos volviendo locos, Draco._

_- Bien, pero aún así no quiero perder el partido._

_- No lo haremos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Snitch estaba justo entre Harry y Draco. Draco la vio primero, pero la escoba de Harry era más rápida.

Con los brazos estirados, y el pulso acelerado, los dos buscadores estaban volando justo hacia el otro. Se acercaban más y más, y justo cuando parecía que estaban por golpearse…

FLASH.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione puso un brazo encima de sus ojos cuando todo el cielo se iluminó de pronto, como si la cámara más grande del mundo hubiese tomado una foto.

El brillo menguó, y Hermione bajó el brazo, esperando a que los puntos que estaba viendo desaparecieran.

Miró el campo, buscando a Ron y Harry. Ron estaba donde tenía que estar, frotándose los ojos, pero Harry estaba en el piso, su rojo uniforme contrarrestaba contra la hierba verde.

Hermione se congeló, abriendo los ojos como platos.

A su lado estaba acostado Draco Malfoy.

A algunos metros de ambos había dos personas acostadas más, ambas vestidas en el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin. Una de ellas tenía pelo rubio, la otra levantó su cabeza castaña oscura para ver qué había sucedido.

Incluso desde su asiento en el estadio, Hermione pudo ver la cicatriz de rayo en su frente.

**¡Wow! **¿Qué pasará ahora? Joooo.

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir xD me corren! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Ya saben que me hacen muy felices y todo eso, así que…

**GO!**


	7. El Aterrizaje

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana.**

**Capítulo 7: El Aterrizaje.**

_Harry estiró el brazo hacia la snitch mientras Draco estaba por hacer otro tanto. Harry sabía que podía mantener sus ojos en la snitch, y Ginny Weasley no sería podía alcanzarlo. Harry estaba retrasando atrapar la snitch para que el tanto fuera más fuerte. Sólo unos segundos más…_

_- ¡Slytherin anota!_

_Harry estiró el brazo sólo un poco más para cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la diminuta pelota dorada…_

_- ¡HARRY!_

_Su visión se nubló de blanco, y un sonido a agua movediza llenó sus oídos. Harry sintió como si estuviera cayendo en medio de una cascada, y se inundó de pánico._

_Abrió la boca para gritar el nombre de Draco, pero no salió ningún sonido._

Bastante repentinamente, aterrizó. No fue un aterrizaje duro, sólo impactante.

Harry miró al frente unos segundos, esperando que su visión se aclarara. Un cielo azul y algunas nubes empezaron a distinguirse, y se sentó.

Acostado justo al otro lado estaba... él mismo.

Ese maldito reflejo Gryffindor de él, que le decía que su vida estaba mal…

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y se paró, tomando su escoba con una mano. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ese gemelo suyo en el piso…

Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, su varita salió de su manga hacia su mano derecha. Parándose frente a su doble, apuntó su varita hacia su frente, mirándolo con ojos ardientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sombras llenaban la habitación, con sólo ángulos raros de luz vistos aquí y allá. Bellatrix entró y se arrodilló a los pies de su amo-. Mi Señor Oscuro –empezó Bellatrix, sólo para ser inmediatamente interrumpida.

- Ha sucedido, Bellatrix. Él está aquí.

- Eso es excelente, mi señor.

- Tengo una nueva tarea para ti.

- ¿Sí, mi lord?

- Espera algunos días, y luego envíale este paquete.

Bellatrix estaba casi sin habla, mientras un pequeño paquete le era entregado. Eso no era común del Señor Oscuro, darle algo tan simple y pequeño para llevar acabo… - ¿Eso es todo, mi lord?

Una sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad-. Por ahora, Bellatrix. Te diré el siguiente paso cuando llegue el momento.

Bellatrix se inclinó una vez más, y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar una varita apuntada directamente a su cabeza. Se sentó, y siguió el brazo de la varita hacia su portador.

Era él mismo.

Ron observó con horror cómo el doble de Harry le lanzaba un hechizo hacia el Harry real. Ron no oyó el encantamiento, pero el brillo azul incandescente era algo que sólo había visto cuando alguien conjuraba magia oscura. El hechizo estaba volando hacia la cabeza de Harry…

Ron se disparó como una bala, acelerando tanto como podía con la escoba. El hechizo estaba por golpear... no llegaría a tiempo…

- ¡NO! –gritó Ron cuando el hechizo pasaba a través de Harry.

El "nuevo" Harry se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó, fortaleciendo el agarre de su varita.

Sintió una repentina oleada de aire alrededor de él, y un Weasley cayó abruptamente a **través**de su estómago. Apretó los dientes y dirigió su varita hacia Ron, que estaba levantándose.

- ¡Specico! –De nuevo, un hechizo oscuro voló del final de su varita. Voló a través de Ron, que tenía los ojos cerrados-. ¡Maldita sea!

Ron se paró-. Tus hechizos no funcionan –siseó. Giró su escoba alrededor de él como un bate de béisbol, esperando golpear a ese gemelo de Harry en la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, su escoba no se conectó con nada. Observó como la escoba atravesaba la cabeza de su oponente, cayéndose al piso una vez más con la fuerza del giro nulo.

- ¿Quién eres? –El nuevo Harry giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su gemelo.

- ¿Quién eres TÚ?

- Yo... yo soy Harry.

- ¡No, NO lo eres! –Un Harry se movió para atacar al otro cuando otra persona vestida de verde entró a la disputa – un gemelo exacto del Draco Malfoy que Ron y Harry conocían.

El nuevo Draco enroscó su mano alrededor de la de Harry, pidiéndole que bajara el brazo. Harry paró de moverse, mirando hacia Draco con ojos alocados-. ¿Por qué no funciona nada? –susurró Harry.

- No lo sé, Harry –dijo Draco, forzando a Harry a aflojar el agarre de su varita-. Pero si lo sigues intentando, igual no funcionará. –Finalmente desabrochó la mano de Harry de la varita.

Madame Hooch había bajado hacia donde estaban parados los cinco chicos mirándose. Se abrió paso hacia los dos dobles vestidos de verde-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –demandó.

Una voz bien conocida por Ron y Harry le respondió a Madame Hooch-. ¿Quién demonios lo sabe? –Harry se volteó y sintió un pequeño surgimiento de alivio cuando vio al Malfoy similar a él acercándose al grupo.

El silencio que había caído sobre la multitud estaba siendo roto mientras más y más susurros iban de un lado a otro.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿QUÉ son?

- ¿Se están agarrando la mano?

- ¿..._ Slytherin_?

Los dos Harrys estaban mirándose mutuamente, sus uniformes de Quidditch verde y rojo hacían un sobrio contraste. Draco, soltando la mano del Harry vestido de verde, caminó hacia el Harry vestido de rojo.

- ¿Asumo que tu nombre es Harry Potter? –preguntó.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo no siendo capaz de hacer nada más que asentir-. Yo soy Draco Malfoy –dijo el rubio, sacando una mano-. Un gusto conocerte.

Harry bajó la vista hacia la mano ofrecida. Parpadeó ante la mano, encontrándose repentinamente incapaz de moverse.

- ¡No puedes confiar en él, Harry! –siseó Ron, apretando su escoba y sus dientes-. ¡Su "amigo" usó magia oscura!

- Me estoy presentando, comadreja –dijo Draco, todavía dando la mano.

Harry se mordió el labio-. Un gusto… conocerte. –Estiró un brazo para darle la mano a Draco, pero encontró que su propia mano atravesaba la del otro. Ambos chicos bajaron la vista sorprendidos. Draco abrió la boca para comentar, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ese es Malfoy! –dijo Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Bueno, tal vez sea Malfoy, pero sigue siendo un Slytherin!

- Eres exactamente el mismo, comadreja. –Ron dirigió la mirada hacia el otro Harry, espantado al escuchar el mismo veneno que Malfoy usaría en la voz de Harry.

- Caballeros.

Cinco chicos se voltearon para ver a Dumbledore acercándose. El nuevo Draco inmediatamente regresó al lado de Harry y tomó su mano una vez más.

- ¿Tal vez sería mejor tratar esto en mi oficina?

- ¿Entonces sabe cómo sucedió esto? –prácticamente escupió sus palabras el Harry vestido de verde. Su Draco le dio una mirada alarmante.

Dumbledore apenas les dio a todos una sonrisa-. Ustedes cuatro, vengan a mi oficina. Síganme.

Harry se volteó hacia Ron mientras los otros tres caminaban detrás, el Malfoy familiar para ellos era el más reacio-. Háblale a Hermione –dijo Harry-. Ve qué sabe ella.

Ron sonrió débilmente-. Dame toda la historia cuando regreses. –Harry le dio a Ron una sonrisa aún más débil mientras se volteaba, pero Ron de pronto puso una mano en su brazo-. ¡Harry! –Ron levantó el brazo de Harry-. Buen juego.

Allí, sujeta en la mano de Harry, estaba la snitch.

Harry parpadeó. No recordaba atraparla, y ciertamente no se había percatado de que la había estado sujetando.

Madame Hooch salió de su estupor-. ¡Gryffindor gana! –gritó.

Algunos gritos de enfado surgieron de la sección de Slytherin, pero la multitud estaba mayormente tranquila mientras Harry le entregaba la snitch a ella y corrí apara alcanzar a los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa Malfoy levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Un elfo doméstico había aparecido frente a ella-. ¿Sí?

- Hay un visitante aquí, Señora.

- Hazlo entrar, por favor.

- Sí, Señora.

Narcissa cerró su libro y se paró para ponerlo en la estantería. Honestamente no tenía idea de quién sería el visitante; tenía muy pocos invitados desde que Lucius se había ido a Azkaban…

- Narcissa...

Se volteó, y vio un rostro que no había visto en años… su hermana-. ¡Bellatrix! –exclamó, iluminándosele el rostro. Narcissa se acercó a su hermana, y las dos se abrazaron-. Me sorprende que te hayas arriesgado a visitar la mansión, hay oficiales del ministerio buscándote. ¡Ya han dejado de preguntarme si te he visto!

- Por eso esperé tanto tiempo –dijo Bellatrix, separándose de su hermana menor-. Y sabía que estarías sola, con Draco en Hogwarts y el pobre Lucius encerrado…

Narcissa sonrió-. Sí, ha estado bastante tranquilo por aquí. Los elfos domésticos no son los conversadores más interesantes.

Su hermana rió-. Eso definitivamente es verdad. –Las dos se sentaron en el sofá, haciendo una pequeña charla.

- ¿Cómo está Draco?

- No es el mejor de su clase, pero está cerca. Ha estado ayudando a los de primero y tercero en pociones.

- Bueno, Severus es un profesor excelente.

- Cierto. También es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Tenían un partido hoy... Me pregunto cómo fue.

Bellatrix asintió-. Estoy segura de que fue bien. Draco siempre fue bueno en una escoba.

- ¿Has oído de Sirius?

La sonrisa de Bellatrix desapareció-. Está muerto, Narcissa. Nunca vino a nuestro lado, como pensábamos. Esa pequeña rata, Peter Pettigrew, lo marcó hace todos esos años. Pensé que Lucius de lo habría dicho. Lo ha sabido por dos años.

La boca de Narcissa cayó abierta-. Lucius nunca dijo ni una palabra. Apenas me cuenta sobre sus historias de "negocios", ni siquiera supe que te habías escapado hasta que llegó al Profeta. –Sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Así que Sirius pasó trece años en Azkaban por algo que no hizo? ¡Eso es horrible!

- Sí. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con nosotros, aún así era familia…

- Yo siempre aprecié su sentido del humor. ¿Cómo murió?

Tomando un brusco respiro, Bellatrix se mordió el labio antes de responder-. Fue asesinado en la misma batalla en la que Lucius fue capturado.

- Ay, dios. –Narcissa negó con la cabeza-. Es una lástima que creencias conflictivas tengan que dividir a nuestra familia. Él era uno de mis primos favoritos, incluso aunque no se comportara como un Black.

Las dos hermanas estuvieron calladas algunos minutos antes de que Bellatrix finalmente volviera a hablar.

- ¿Te gustaría sacar a Lucius de Azkaban?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro sillas. Cuatro chicos.

Dos rostros.

Incluso Dumbledore tenía que admitir que era una vista extraña. Incluso los gemelos idénticos tenían diferencias menores que él podía distinguir, pero esos dos juegos de dobles sólo podían ser distinguidos por su ropa, en el caso de los dos Harrys, y por su pelo en el caso de los dos Dracos.

Los cuatro chicos ahora estaban sentados en línea frente a su escritorio, cada uno con una diferente expresión. El Draco Malfoy que él conocía tenía una expresión molesta, mientras que el rostro de su gemelo parecía muy chato y neutral. Harry Potter, por otro lado, estaba sentado al final de la fila de chicos, luciendo un poco enfermo. El Harry vestido de verde estaba mirando a Dumbledore, esperando a que hablara.

El director enroscó las manos frente al escritorio-. Esta es una situación bastante inusual.

- Diciendo lo obvio –murmuró Harry, todavía mirándolo-. ¿Sabe cómo sucedió?

- Desafortunadamente no tengo respuestas por el momento –respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Va a **conseguir** respuestas?

- Usaré todas mis fuentes para solucionar esto –le aseguró Dumbledore a Harry-. Sin embargo, algo así nunca ha sucedido antes. Lo que sugiero es que discutamos ahora es cómo manejarlo mientras tanto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con "mientras tanto"? –preguntó Draco, el nuevo, sacándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

- A menos que esté gravemente equivocado, ustedes dos siguen asistiendo al colegio. No permitiré que se pierdan su educación simplemente porque no están en SU Hogwarts.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra.

- Hay algunos temas confusos que podríamos arreglar, tanto para los estudiantes como para los profesores. No podemos tener dos Harry Poters y dos Draco Malfoys…

- Ya los tiene –soltó el Draco más familiar.

- Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez podríamos referirnos a nuestros dos "visitantes" ligeramente diferente.

- ¿Cómo qué? No voy a cambiarme el nombre –dijo el Harry vestido de verde.

- No hay necesidad de eso. ¿Te importaría usar temporalmente tu segundo nombre en adición a "Harry"? Podrías ser conocido simplemente como "Harry James".

- Suena estúpido, pero está bien.

- Y tú serás conocido como "Draco Lucius" –le dijo Dumbledore a Draco.

- Bien.

- Ahora me gustaría que todos fueran a la enfermería a ser revisados. No estoy seguro de qué efecto pudo haber tenido esto en ustedes, ya que no estamos seguros de qué sucedió. Pero no dejen que Madame Pomfrey los retenga mucho tiempo, la cena se servirá pronto.

Los otros cuatro se movieron para levantarse, pero Harry James se quedó en su silla-. ¿Y los horarios? ¿Arreglos para dormir? ¿Cultura?

Dumbledore sonrió, con los ojos brillándole sólo un poco. Harry James rodó los ojos-. Estoy por hablar con el profesor Snape sobre todas esas cosas. Por ahora, apresúrense a la enfermería para no perderse el banquete.

- ¿Y qué con eso de que no seamos capaces de tocar nada? –Harry James lo demostró cortando el aire con su mano, atravesando la pierna de Harry-. ¿Y si no podemos comer?

Dumbledore estiró un brazo hacia delante y tomó un pequeño contenedor, quitando la tapa-. ¿Caramelo de limón?

Harry James le disparó a Dumbledore su mirada más depravada, pero recogió uno y lo puso en su boca.

- Si puedes comer caramelos de limón, puedes comer lo que sea. Eso es interesante… -Dumbledore se inclinó un poco en su silla, con una expresión pensativa en sus ojos-. Su… habilidad de tener contacto con los objetos, pero no con las personas, es bastante interesante. Esa puede ser una pista de lo que ha sucedido. –Miró a los chicos otra vez-. Si se encuentran con algún otro… síntoma extraño, infórmenmelo enseguida. –Los chicos se voltearon para irse nuevamente.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que Voldemort está detrás de esto, no es así? –Los otros tres chicos se congelaron y volvieron a voltearse.

- Harry... –murmuró Draco Lucius, con un tono alarmante en la voz.

- Tengo un presentimiento de que lo está. Sin embargo, no sabemos cómo o porqué ha hecho esto, si de hecho es Voldemort. Estás descartado. –Harry James abrió la boca una vez más, pero el director lo cortó-. Es una orden.

El chico miró al director, desafiándolo con los ojos, hasta que Draco Lucius lo golpeó en el brazo. Finalmente, se paró, volteándose bruscamente para irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa cerró la puerta, con emoción burbujeándole en el estómago.

Había extrañado tanto a su marido, y Bellatrix iba a hacer que escapara. Sirius lo había hecho, Bellatrix misma lo había hecho… y si esos dos pudieron escapar de Azkaban, era imposible que Lucius Malfoy fuera capaz de retener.

Lucius Malfoy estaría de regreso. Estaría en sus brazos una vez más.

**¡Listo! **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Gracias por los reviews. Dejen más. Bla bla bla bla.

(Cacell se va corriendo a seguir dibujando Harrys y Dracos con su nueva Tablet).


	8. Encadenados

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 8: Encadenados.**

Los cuatro chicos apenas habían dejado la oficina de Dumbledore cuando Draco explotó.

- ¡¡POTTER!! –Giró sobre su eje y miró a Harry, apretando y aflojando los puños. La única ver que Harry lo había visto tan enojado había sido cuando el Slytherin lo había amenazado con venganza al final de su quinto año-. ¿Cómo demonios me metí en uno de tus líos?

Harry estrechó los ojos-. Malfoy, cállate.

- No. –La voz de Draco tenía más veneno de lo usual, y le estaba mostrando los dientes a su rival-. ¡Tú, arrogante, estúpido, imbécil GRYFFINDOR! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esto!

- Gritarme no va a ayudar, Malfoy –siseó Harry-. ¿Crees que yo estoy contento con esto? ¡Estoy rodeado de Slytherins! –Malfoy inclinó su cabeza hacia sus dobles, que habían parado de caminar y miraban la confrontación.

- ¡Ellos son los que fueron transportados a un mundo diferente, y todo lo que tú haces es quejarte de los Slytherins! –Hizo un gesto de disgusto, inclinándose hacia Harry-. Toda esta estúpida situación es TU culpa.

- En realidad, es la culpa de Voldemort –intervino Harry James, cruzando los brazos-. Y si quieres una razón por la que esto te involucre a ti, también, probablemente tiene algo que ver conmigo y Draco… Luc… -Harry James se pausó, mirando a su amante-. Mi Draco.

- Así que en realidad tiene muy poco que ver con Harry –dijo Draco Lucius con voz muy tranquila, muy contraria a la que el otro Draco estaba usando.

- Ni siquiera saben bien si esto es obra del Señor Oscuro –dijo Draco-. Incluso si lo ES, el Señor Oscuro nunca habría hecho esto (lo que demonios sea ESTO) si no tuviera una vendetta contra Potter –soltó Draco.

- Eso es maravilloso, Malfoy –dijo Harry, volviendo a caminar hacia delante-. Ódiame por mi existencia. Siempre lo has hecho, de todas formas.

Caminaron en silencio una vez más, sólo para que fuera roto nuevamente.

- Me pregunto porqué no podemos tocar nada –dijo Draco Lucius ausentemente, como si no esperara que nadie le respondiera-. ¿Por qué no funciona nuestra magia aquí?

Harry James estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Draco Lucius. Era sólido, y entrelazaron los dedos. Draco Lucius le dio a su amante una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Draco los estaba mirando a través de ojos apretados-. ¿Ustedes dos son una… "cosa"? –preguntó.

Harry James miró a Draco-. Si quieres llamarlo una "cosa", entonces sí. –Sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Te perturba?

- Sólo porque es Potter –dijo Draco-. Pero, "Draco Lucius", ¿qué PIENSA tu padre?

- Mi padre en realidad no tiene mucho que decir al respecto, considerando que está muerto –fue la corta respuesta de Draco Lucius.

- Oh... lo siento.

- No lo sientas.

Draco soltó un bufido, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y desviando la vista de su doble-. Ya que ustedes dos están aquí, supongo que ya no nos transformaremos más en ustedes, ¿no?

- Y nada más de locos trucos en los espejos, ¿verdad? –agregó Harry suavemente.

- Espero que no –dijo Harry James-. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con "transformarse en nosotros"?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me encontré "contigo", y "tú" me dijiste que me "jodiera"? –preguntó Draco Lucius.

- Sí. –Harry James fijó la vista en su doble-. Eso no es muy amable, en absoluto.

- ¡Pensé que era Malfoy! –protestó Harry.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te disculpas?

Harry miró a su doble confundido, pero finalmente sólo sacudió la cabeza y miró a Draco Lucius-. Lamento haberte confundido con Malfoy… er… con el Malfoy que yo conozco.

- Está bien –respondió Draco Lucius, mirando a Harry y Draco-. ¿Pero en serio es así como se tratan mutuamente?

- Desde el primer día, sí –dijo Draco.

- ¿No se cansan?

- No es como si odiar a Malfoy sea una rutina diaria –dijo Harry-. Generalmente trato de evitarlo.

- Provocar a Potter es divertido –dijo Draco, sonriendo petulante-. Es genial ver su cara cuando alguien se atreve a decirle la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es la verdad? –preguntó Harry James, arqueando una ceja.

- Es un mocoso egoísta que cree que su pequeña cicatriz lo hace mejor que todos los demás.

- No asumas nada sobre mí, Malfoy –dijo Harry, sorprendido por la severidad de su propia voz. Aceleró el paso y caminó al frente de los otros.

Harry James miró a su doble alejarse-. Tienes una versión tergiversada de la verdad, Draco.

Draco miró a Harry James y estaba por responder, pero su doble dio un paso entre los dos.

- Bueno, Dumbledore nos dijo que lo viéramos como una experiencia educativa, y yo lo haré –dijo Draco Lucius-. Podemos ver cómo habríamos sido Harry y yo si no hubiésemos tenido seis años juntos.

- ¿De qué manera eso es educativo? –se mofó Draco.

- Está haciendo que aprecie incluso más mi vida –replicó Draco Lucius, sujetando la mano de Harry James-. Sólo diré que me alegra no ser tú.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –soltó Draco.

- Mírate –dijo Harry James-. Actúas exactamente como mi Draco en nuestro primer año.

- No has crecido o cambiado en absoluto –dijo Draco Lucius-. Yo he averiguado quién soy. Tú todavía suenas como si estuvieras tratando de ser Lucius Malfoy.

La mirada de Draco se volvió gélida-. Yo no soy el único asumiendo cosas de las personas. –Se abrió paso a través de Draco Lucius y Harry James, caminando frente a ellos detrás de Harry.

Draco Lucius le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Harry James-. Todavía no es un caso perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bellatrix.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Comprendo que tienes planes para sacar a Lucius de Azkaban. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

- No puedo soportar ver a mi hermana sufriendo, mi señor.

- Ah. –Una carcajada-. Entonces hazlo rápido, Bellatrix.

- Sí, mi señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry prácticamente cayó en su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, y fue inmediatamente bombardeado de preguntas.

- ¿Quiénes son, Harry?

- ¿QUÉ son?

- Son fantasmas, ¿verdad? ¿De los que cambian de forma? –Ese era Seamus.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró a través de la mesa a Hermione, que lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con Dumbledore? –preguntó ella.

- Eso estuvo relativamente bien –dijo Harry, doblando sus brazos en la mesa y agachando la cabeza-. Aunque obligarnos a ir a la enfermería juntos fue una mala idea.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada terrible. Sólo fue... raro, y frustrante. –Harry levantó la vista antes de volver a enterrar su cabeza en sus brazos-. Fue como estar con tres Malfoys.

- Bueno, son todos Slytherins, ¿qué te esperabas? –La voz de Ron era severa y un poco amarga. Harry sabía porqué – no le había contado a Ron lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione seguramente lo había informado. Rezaba porque ella no le hubiese contado a Ron a quién había estado besando.

- ¿Pero de dónde vinieron, Harry? –preguntaba Neville unos asientos más allá.

La respuesta de Harry estuvo apagada porque su rostro seguía enterrado-. Otra dimensión.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Colin.

Harry dio un pequeño gruñido y levantó la cabeza-. No lo SÉ –soltó-. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

- Pero... –Colin se interrumpió a sí mismo por la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

Los Gryffindors entendieron la idea, y le dieron la espalda a Harry, pero no cesaron de hablar sobre sus misteriosos visitantes entre ellos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Ron y Hermione repentinamente hablaran al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué está en Slytherin?

- ¿Estarás bien?

Harry ni siquiera les parpadeó, todavía mirándolos-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- ¿Ni siquiera con nosotros? –preguntó Ron.

- Ni siquiera conmigo. No quiero PENSAR en eso. Es muy confuso, especialmente porque no tenemos idea de cómo pasó. –Harry desvió la vista de sus amigos, y miró a la mesa alta. Dumbledore faltaba perceptiblemente, al igual que Snape.

- ¡Mira! ¡Acaban de entrar! –Harry se sobresaltó visiblemente por la exclamación de Lavender. Dejó que su mirada se moviera hacia la entrada, y vio a los dobles.

"_Es bastante bizarro verte a ti mismo entrando a una habitación"_ pensó Harry ausentemente.

- Es bastante atractivo sin gafas –escuchó Harry que Parvati le susurraba a Lavander. Harry cerró los ojos, deseando no haber ido a cenar en absoluto. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, tratando de bloquearse de la conversación alrededor de él.

- Harry, ellos...

- ¡NO LO SÉ! –gritó Harry, abriendo los ojos de golpe-. No sé NADA, ¿está bien? –Se levantó y salió bruscamente de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los otros Slytherins no se molestaron en cuestionar a Draco sobre la situación, aunque eso no los detuvo de darle miradas curiosas. Él no estaba haciendo nada interesante además de mirar a sus dobles, aunque sí desvió la vista de ellos y sonrió con arrogancia cuando Potter salió hecho una furia de la habitación.

Harry James y Draco Lucius habían tomado asiento al final de la mesa. Sus cabezas estaban juntas, susurrándose. Ninguno de ellos estaba comiendo, y ninguno de los Slytherins se había atrevido a acercárseles. Draco los estaba mirando a través de ojos apretados cuando se paró abruptamente y caminó todo el largo de la mesa, sentándose frente a ellos. Ellos levantaron la vista, con sorpresa evidente en sus ojos.

- Me dijiste que padre está muerto en su mundo –dijo Draco-. ¿Cómo murió?

Draco Lucius miró a su doble-. ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Sí, quiero. Me gustaría ser capaz de prevenirlo si sucede aquí.

Draco Lucius arqueó una ceja-. Mis dos padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort.

Draco se congeló-. ¿Qué? –Su doble simplemente lo miró-. ¿Cómo es posible? Mi padre es leal.

- Sí, pero Voldemort pensó que MI padre le había hecho algo horrible a Bellatrix, que es la favorita de Voldemort. Mi madre trató de salvar a padre, y ambos terminaron muertos.

- Hablas bastante fácil de la muerte de tus padres –dijo Draco, torciendo su labio superior.

- No es... tan fresco ya. Fue hace dos años. –Una pequeña sonrisa se propagó por los labios de Draco Lucius-. Además, el bastardo que los mató ahora está muerto.

Draco parpadeó-. Pero... el Señor Oscuro regresó sólo hace dos años. Y Bellatrix escapó el año pasado.

Draco Lucius negó con la cabeza-. Bellatrix escapó el verano después de nuestro cuarto año. Mis padres fueron asesinados sólo una semana después de eso.

- ¿Alguna vez descubriste qué le hizo tu padre supuestamente a Bellatrix?

- No.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, digiriendo la información. Entonces notó que Harry James, que había estado callado durante su conversación, estaba ligeramente pálido y sujetaba el brazo de Draco Lucius. Estaba por abrir su boca y decir algo al respecto cuando una sombra cayó sobre ellos.

- Los necesito a ustedes dos en mi oficina para arreglar sus horarios y descanso. –El profesor Snape tenía una expresión de enfado en el rostro-. Pueden traer su comida con ustedes. –Se volteó y se fue.

- Es horrorosamente gruñón –comentó Harry James mientras se movía para pararse.

- Siempre es así –respondió Draco-. Probablemente estás contra el Señor Oscuro si él mató a tus padres, así que ten cuidado alrededor del Profesor Snape. Él le es leal.

Draco Lucius miró a su gemelo un momento antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Se volteó hacia Harry James-. Vamos, entonces. –Dejaron la mesa de Slytherin, dejando atrás su comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba raramente vacía, pero fue cuando Harry entró. Decidió usar esa hora temprana a su ventaja y usar el tiempo para reflexionar sobre su día. Su mente tenía un millón de preguntas, y tenía que ponerlas en algún tipo de orden.

Harry se sentó en la silla frente al fuego, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos en algo que pudiera manejar, pero mientras miraba el fuego, se sintió extrañamente vacío.

- Inútil –soltó. Se obligó a salir de la silla y subir las escaleras. Cayó a su cama con su túnica de Quidditch todavía puesta y el sol todavía visible en el horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aquí están sus horarios. Háganmelo saber si tienen algún conflicto. –Snape pasó los horarios a través de la mesa-. Es bastante engorroso introducir dos nuevos estudiantes a mitad del año.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió mientras tomaba sus horarios y los miraba. Para su sorpresa, tenían todas las viejas clases que habían estado tomando en su mundo, sólo habían cambiado los horarios. La mayoría de sus clases eran, por supuesto, con los Slytherins.

- Y por el descanso, no hay suficiente espacio con el resto de los de sexto para ambos. Harry James se quedará con los de sexto, y Draco Lucius se quedará con los de quinto…

- Necesitamos quedarnos juntos –interrumpió Harry James.

Snape le disparó una mirada peligrosa-. ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por que sí –dijo Draco Lucius suavemente.

- ¿Y dónde sugieren que los ponga? –La voz de Snape era venenosa.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente antes de que Draco Lucius volteara su cabeza de regreso a Snape-. En nuestro mundo nos quedamos en el Cuarto Ocho.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron. Prácticamente podían oír sus dientes chocando-. ¿Esperan que los habilite al dormitorio reservado a los Premios Anuales Slytherin?

- ¿El Premio Anual es un Slytherin aquí? –dijo Draco Lucius.

- No.

- Entonces podríamos quedarnos allí...

- ¿Por qué se merecen semejante trato?

- Entonces ponnos a ambos con los de quinto –dijo Harry James impacientemente.

Snape miró a Harry James, sin molestarse en esconder el desprecio que tenía por cada Potter-. ¿Por qué no pueden estar separados?

Harry James estaba por saltar de su silla cuando Draco Lucius estiró un brazo y puso una mano en el suyo-. Harry. –Harry James se pausó y miró a Draco Lucius, que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien? –Los dos movieron sus ojos de regreso a Snape.

Draco Lucius tomó un profundo respiro-. Estamos encadenados.

Snape los miró por un momento antes de golpear sus puños contra el escritorio y pararse-. He tenido suficiente de sus MENTIRAS. Nadie aquí puede saber si realmente son lo que dicen ser, especialmente porque nadie puede ponerles un DEDO. –Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, prácticamente siseando sus palabras-. Ahora puedo ver que ambos son MENTIRAS. Un Potter y un Malfoy no estarían encadenados, ¡por no mencionar que NADIE ha estado encadenado por más de cuatrocientos años!

- Eso lo sabemos. Somos los primeros en cuatrocientos doce años.

Los ojos de Snape destellaron, pero tomó un profundo respiro y se volvió a sentar lentamente, mirando un punto en el escritorio a través de ojos apretados.

- Las personas sólo pueden ser encadenadas si están conectadas en primer lugar. –Sus ojos se volvieron a arrastrar a los chicos frente a él-. Y ustedes dos tenían esa conexión. ¿Eso por qué?

Harry James parpadeó, y su expresión se mezcló con confusión-. No puedes… preguntarle a alguien "por qué" está enamorado de alguien más. –Negó con la cabeza, recostándose en su propia silla-. Es imposible poner eso en palabras. –Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rubio sentado a su lado, que lo estaba mirando con ojos sonrientes.

Snape estuvo callado por un sólido minuto. Volvió a inclinarse en su silla, estudiando a los dos-. Pueden tener el Cuarto Ocho. Le diré a los elfos domésticos que lo arreglen un poco, han pasado muchos años desde que se ha utilizado esa habitación. –Los dos chicos parecieron dar un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

- Mientras tanto, vayan a buscar sus escobas. Siguen en el campo. Nadie las pudo traer ya que nadie podía tocarlas.

Se pararon para irse cuando Snape les hizo un gesto de que volvieran a sentarse. Él se inclinó sobre el escritorio, torciendo su labio superior-. No crean que esto signifique que confío en ustedes. Los estaré mirando muy cuidadosamente. –Se recostó, estrechándoles otra vez los ojos-. Ahora salgan de mi oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco había estado intentando dormir por más de una hora, pero seguía dando vueltas, pateando sus mantas y volviéndolas a arreglar. Cuando finalmente se las había arreglado para patear todas las mantas que tenía, se recostó chato sobre su espalda, mirando las cortinas.

En su ojo interno, seguía viendo a su gemelo con el gemelo de Potter intercambiando miradas sabihondas entre ellos. Veía sus ojos expresando sus sentimientos por el otro, sus manos entrelazándose. Se veía a sí mismo sonriendo brillantemente, algo que no había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño.

El cabello de su gemelo empezó a acortarse y tirarse para atrás, y aparecían gafas en el gemelo de Potter…

Draco cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo, presionando sus palmas contra sus párpados, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. Cuando empezó a ver brillantes estrellas en la negrura, dejó caer sus manos detrás de su cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Recuerdos del beso flotaban a su mente ahora. Él y Potter se habían despertado en la pasión de sus gemelos, sintiendo la realidad al hacerse conscientes de sí mismos otra vez. Era el amor de alguien más el que habían sentido en ese beso.

Draco se sentó rápidamente, respirando con dificultad. Su voz salió en un susurro.

- Mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Lucius abrió la puerta del Cuarto Ocho, haciéndole un rápido estudio del estado. Algunos muebles estaban en lugares diferentes a donde estaban en su mundo, pero la habitación era exactamente la misma.

Harry James entró detrás de él y su respiración se cortó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco Lucius, prendiendo rápidamente el fuego de la chimenea.

- Es exactamente igual. –La voz de Harry James era apenas audible.

- Está arreglada un poco diferente.

- Cuando... vi por primera vez la habitación, lucía exactamente así. Cuando estaba esperando que tú…. –Se pausó, tomando un profundo respiro-. Limpié la habitación con Dobby y la arreglamos a como está ahora. –Harry James fisgoneó alrededor de la habitación-. Es igual. ¿Por qué es exactamente igual?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sé que este mundo y nuestro mundo son similares, ¿pero al grado de que esta silla esté en el exacto mismo lugar? –Harry James movió una silla cercana a la chimenea a un lado, revelando una gran marca de quemadura en el piso de madera bajo ella-. Incluso esa quemadura sigue ahí.

- ¿Por qué crees que es tan significativo? –preguntó Draco Lucius, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si esta es realmente otra "dimensión", como dijeron nuestros dobles que pensaba Dumbledore, hay infinidad de posibilidades de que cosas simples sean diferentes. –Se volteó y se sentó en la silla que acababa de mover-. Tiene que haber más que él siendo un Gryffindor y yo siendo un Slytherin.

- Harry...

- ¿Dónde se separan nuestros mundos? ¿Por qué somos diferentes?

Draco Lucius se arrodilló frente a su amante, poniendo una mano a cada lado del rostro de Harry y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-. ¿Podemos no preocuparnos por eso ahora? Esto es algo familiar, y ahora estamos solos, por primera vez desde que llegamos. –Harry James le sonrió al chico frente a él, inclinándose y capturando sus labios en un beso. Era un beso esperado y muy necesitado – eso fue evidente cuando Draco Lucius empujó a Harry James al piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se sentó en su cama con un pequeño grito, parpadeando para quitarse el sueño de los ojos, mientras los últimos restos de su sueño se alejaban de él.

- ¡Ey, Harry! ¿Con quién estabas soñando, eh?

Harry movió su cabeza hacia su derecha, abriendo las cortinas de su cama para ver a Seamus vistiéndose. Seamus estaba sonriendo tanto que podría haberse lastimado el rostro-. ¡Quienquiera que estuvo en tu sueño seguro que tuvo suerte!

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, mirando boquiabierto a Seamus.

- Estabas gimiendo tan fuerte que nos despertaste a todos.

Harry se ruborizó brillantemente y desapareció nuevamente detrás de sus cortinas, escuchando a Seamus y Dean riendo a lo alto. No se atrevía a decirle a ninguno de ellos – ni siquiera Ron – con quién había estado soñando.

"_Draco mierda Malfoy"_

Harry gimió y arrojó sus mantas sobre su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Draco entró al Gran Comedor, instantáneamente lo lamentó.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Luces como si no hubieses dormido nada!

Draco miró a Pansy. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos inyectados de sangre-. No dormí –soltó, abriéndose camino por ella y sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin-. Aléjate de mí el resto del día.

Pansy parpadeó, sentándose a su lado. Lo miró, considerando abrir la boca para decir algo, pero decidió sabiamente en contra.

Draco era bastante malo con cuatro horas de sueño. No podía ni siquiera imaginárselo sin sueño en absoluto.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba mucho más calmada esa mañana que la noche anterior, y era más fácil tratar con ella. Harry no estaba teniendo problemas en comer su desayuno ya que no había tenido cena. Seamus y Dean todavía lo estaban provocando por su sueño extremadamente vocal, e incluso Neville estaba aportando algunos comentarios ridículos. Ron, por otro lado, todavía parecía molesto.

En ese momento, Harry no quería pensar en su doble, que estaba en algún lugar del castillo…

- Harry, ¿por qué...?

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Miró a su izquierda y notó una mano en su hombro, lo que era bastante bizarro ya que no podía sentir la mano…

- Deberíamos hablar.

Harry paró de masticar y simplemente miró a la persona sentada a su lado. Harry estaba mirando su propio rostro, y eso le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda.

Draco Lucius se sentó al lado de Harry James, ganándose un jadeo de toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Arqueó una ceja y le dio a la mesa una mirada escalofriante.

Harry masticó su comida y la obligó a pasar por su garganta-. ¿Sobre qué… les gustaría hablar?

Su gemelo abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz más lejos en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos no comen mientras están aquí? –dijo Lavander, con una sonrisa llamativa extendiéndose en su rostro. Se paró y les pasó algunos platos.

- No me importaría. –Draco Lucius tomó una rebanada de pan de calabaza frente a él y empezó a masticarlo pensativamente.

Hermione miró el pan en su mano-. ¿Cómo puede ser que puedan tocar la comida pero no a las personas?

Draco Lucius se encogió de hombros-. No lo sabemos. Dumbledore dijo que era "intrigante".

- ¿Te gustaría algo de tocino? –ofreció Parvati, inclinándose sobre Hermione y dándole a Draco Lucius una sonrisa de cinco estrellas.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Nuestro tocino no es suficiente bueno para ti? –dijo Ron suavemente, con un tono sombrío en su voz. Era la primera vez que había hablado desde que Harry había bajado al desayuno.

- Ron, estás siendo imposible –dijo Hermione.

Ron abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerró otra vez. Se decidió por cruzar sus brazos y mirar al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡Pero ustedes dos deben estar hambrientos! –dijo Lavender-. Insisto en que coman algo de tocino, probablemente no consigan nada de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos son bastardos ambiciosos.

Draco Lucius estrechó los ojos-. Nosotros somos Slytherins, no lo olvides. –Tragó un pedazo de pan-. Además, no como carne.

- Pero deberías –murmuró Harry James, luciendo molesto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos ante Draco Lucius-. ¿Eres vegetariano?

- ¿Que él es qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Está enfermo?

- Ron, quédate callado. –Hermione ni siquiera miró a Ron.

Draco Lucius miró a Hermione a su mismo nivel, algo que aturdió a Hermione. El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía nunca la había mirado así, como una igual-. Sí, soy vegetariano.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Lavender.

- Significa lo que ya he dicho, no como carne.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Hace que te sientas mal?

Hermione le negó con la cabeza a Lavender-. Los vegetarianos ELIGEN no comer carne. –Volvió a mirar hacia Draco Lucius, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad-. Generalmente es porque la gente cree que los animales son iguales a nosotros, y no comida. Es una tradición… muy muggle… -Hermione se detuvo, todavía mirando a Draco Lucius.

Draco Lucius le dio a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa – una sonrisa verdadera, sin arrogancia-. Sí, es por elección, pero la carne me hace sentir un poco mal.

- ¿De veras? ¿Sabes por qué?

La mirada de Draco Lucius se ensombreció-. Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Harry James, que había estado estudiando a Hermione durante toda la conversación, se incorporó-. Sin ofender –agregó cuando Draco Lucius le dio un codazo.

- Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión –dijo Draco Lucius.

- ¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó Ron, tratando de hacer su voz tan inocente como fuera posible, especialmente con Hermione mandándole miradas de advertencia.

Harry James sonrió y se volteó otra vez hacia su gemelo-. He venido a hacerte la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Harry bajó su tenedor y le prestó toda su atención a su gemelo-. ¿Esa cuál es?

- ¿Por qué estás en Gryffindor?

**¡Con un coño! **Este fic era relajante porque los capítulos eran cortos. Este tuvo 12 capítulos, ¡con una mierda!

Bueno, ya que han demostrado que les gusta el maltrato y los gritos, paso a pedirles reviews a las malas. ¡MANDEN REVIEWS, CON UN CARAJO, O SE QUEDAN SIN FIC! Así de fácil, ¿eh?

Vale, y para los que les gusta la amabilidad (que son minoría, ni se crean xD), les pido que por favorciiiiito se apiaden de mis pobres, doloridas, y congeladas manos y me manden un review para dejarme contenta n.n (L)

Ya, eso.


	9. Todo podría ser mejor

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 9: Todo podría ser mejor…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Por qué estás en Gryffindor?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Gryffindors que estaban sentados cerca de Harry y los dos visitantes Slytherin estaban quietos, esperando una respuesta. Unos pocos intentaron aparentar que no estaban escuchando al empujar ausentemente sus huevos y tocino en sus platos.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, miró fijamente a su doble, y luego se recostó-. Me sortearon a Gryffindor.

- Eso es bastante obvio –respondió Harry James inmediatamente-. ¿Pero POR QUÉ te sortearon a Gryffindor?

- Mis dos padres estuvieron en Gryffindor.

- Los míos también.

- A pesar de la creencia común –dijo Draco Lucius, mirando fijamente su pan-, el sombrero no sortea a la gente basándose en su familia. –Tomó una mordida, sin mirar a nadie-. O sangre, si a eso vamos.

- Qué gracioso oírte a TI decir eso –dijo Ron-. Todos los Malfoy han sido Slytherins.

- Y todos los Weasleys han sido Gryffindors –dijo Harry James-. Pero el sombrero no se fija en tu historia familiar cuando te sortea. Se fija en quien ERES.

- Y muchas familias de magos crían a sus hijos para que aspiren a cierta casa –continuó Draco Lucius-. A mi me criaron para ser un Slytherin, y soy cien por ciento Slytherin, y por lo tanto me sortearon a Slytherin.

Harry James volvió a voltearse hacia su doble-. Así que yo soy un Slytherin, y tú eres un Gryffindor. Y aún así… somos la misma persona.

- No somos el mismo –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- Por supuesto que no lo seríamos. Por seis años has tenido toda la luz dorada de Gryffindor invadiéndote. Yo he tenido seis años de intentar probarme a mí mismo como Slytherin.

Harry se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos.

_Y grandes deseos de probarte a ti mismo, eso es interesante..._

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado? –preguntó Ron secamente.

- ¿Y por qué estás TÚ tan ansioso de meter la nariz donde no corresponde? –soltó Harry James de regreso.

- Es un Gryffindor –murmuró Draco Lucius al oído de su amante-. Así son.

Harry James estrechó los ojos, mirando a Ron a través de la mesa. Estuvo callado por un momento, y luego se volteó abruptamente hacia su doble-. _¿Es porque yo tengo más serpiente que tú dentro?_

Un jadeo surgió de la mesa de Gryffindor. Las cejas de Harry se arquearon en confusión-. _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ –Susurros empezaron a ir y venir en la mesa después de que Harry habló.

- ¡Harry! –le siseó Ron-. ¡No hagas ESO!

Harry le dio la espalda a su doble, sorprendido al ver a la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor mirándolos-. ¿Hacer qué? –Volvió a mirar a Harry James, que tenía una divertida sonrisa petulante en los labios.

- _¿Reaccionan así siempre que hablas parsel?_

Harry parpadeó-. _No he hablado parsel desde segundo año._

Harry James volvió a sonreír con arrogancia-. _Bueno, no suena a que hayas perdido la práctica. _–Se recostó un poco y estudió a su gemelo, como si estuviera buscando algo que se había perdido antes. Ignoró las desaprobaciones de los Gryffindor, que se estaban haciendo más fuertes y más enojadas.

- ¿Podrían PARAR? –gritó Seamus más allá en la mesa.

La sonrisa de Harry James creció incluso más en su cara, mientras el rostro de Harry se ponía rojo y se hundía un poco en su asiento, mirando a su gemelo con una expresión horrorizada.

- _Es una pena que no te permitan ser quien eres en tu propia casa_. –Los Gryffindors gritaban ahora, atrayendo la atención de las otras casas.

Harry estrechó los ojos, incorporándose e inclinándose hacia delante; sus ojos se oscurecieron-. Y es una pena que tú no tengas derecho de hacer esa suposición, considerando que no tienes idea de quién soy.

Harry James no dejó que su sonrisa decayera, pero se relajó un poco, estudiando una vez más a su gemelo-. Tienes un poco de Slytherin, incluso con seis años de influencia Gryffindor.

Harry se inclinó incluso más hacia su gemelo-. Tú no me conoces –repitió.

Harry James asintió-. Pero creo que podríamos conocernos. Me gustaría comparar notas, y quiero saber qué ha pasado en este mundo.

- ¿Por qué no metes tu nariz en tu propio mundo? –soltó Ron, parándose.

Harry James dirigió una mirada ardiente en la dirección de Ron-. Porque estoy AQUÍ. Estoy en un mundo donde Voldemort sigue vivo. –Se paró, también, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia Ron. Harry apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, pero su rostro se puso blanco.

Ron apretó los dientes-. No DIGAS ese nombre.

Harry James sonrió maliciosamente-. VOLDEMORT está muerto y enterrado en nuestro mundo. Nadie tiene miedo de decir ese nombre allí.

Harry bajó sus ojos a la mesa. Ya sabía eso; había oído a Harry James hablar sobre la muerte de Voldemort antes, cuando los había visto en el espejo.

Ron estaba mostrando los dientes ahora, luciendo furioso-. Mientes…

- ¡CABALLEROS! –Todos los de la mesa se voltearon hacia la pared para ver a la profesora McGonagall con las manos en la cadera. Miró fijamente a Harry James y a Draco Lucius con disgusto en los ojos-. Sr. Malfoy, Sr.… Potter. –Tomó un respiro, dando algunos pasos hacia la mesa-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué están comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor esta mañana?

Harry James subió una pierna al banco, y Draco Lucius miró a la profesora desde un lado de la pierna de Harry James. Draco Lucius tragó su último pedazo de pan antes de hablar-. Vinimos aquí para hablar con Harry.

La profesora McGonagall bufó, cruzándose de brazos-. Bueno, debo insistir en que regresen a la mesa de Slytherin. Hay una razón por la que cada casa tenga su propia mesa, y es una regla que coman en la mesa de su casa.

Draco Lucius miró fijamente a la profesora McGonagall-. ¿Hay una REGLA? –Se levantó también, parándose frente a Harry-. ¿Entonces está diciendo que alientan más la rivalidad entre las casas al segregarlas?

- No es segregación...

- Hogwarts tiene que estar unido –dijo Harry de pronto, parándose también-. Es lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador nos dijo el año pasado.

Los Gryffindors miraban boquiabiertos a Harry, pero la profesora McGonagall apretó los dientes-. A pesar de las divagaciones de un sombrero viejo, las reglas siguen siendo reglas. Debo insistir en que los Slytherins regresen a su mesa.

Draco Lucius le dio una mirada desafiante, pero se volteó hacia Harry James-. Vamos afuera –murmuró-. Disfruten el día.

Harry James asintió, pero dijo-. Un segundo. –Se volvió a voltear hacia su gemelo-. ¿Podemos hablar después? ¿Sin el público gritón? –preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia los Gryffindors.

Harry mordió su labio, pero asintió-. Sólo si Ron y Hermione vienen también.

Harry James se retorció, mirando a Ron-. Si tú insistes.

Draco Lucius empezó a caminar, pero se inclinó hacia Harry y le susurró-. En la cancha de Quidditch, después de la cena. –Harry asintió lentamente, y los dos Slytherins se alejaron. Harry los miró hasta que se hubieron ido por las puertas principales.

- ¿Por qué los defiendes, Harry? –preguntó Ron mientras él y Harry volvían a tomar sus asientos.

- No estaba defendiéndolos –dijo Harry-. Estaba expresando un hecho. –Levantó la vista otra vez hacia la puerta principal, tratando de forzar sus pensamientos a un camino diferente. No estaba funcionando. El hecho de que Harry James, una versión Slytherin de sí mismo, hubiese derrotado a Voldemort, estaba pesando mucho en su mente.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Draco observaba a los Gryffindors con diversión. Harry James definitivamente era un Slytherin, había alborotado fácilmente a toda la mesa de Gryffindor con algo bastante pequeño.

Pansy, por otro lado, todavía tenía los ojos puestos en la puerta por donde se habían ido Harry James y Draco Lucius-. Quiero conocerlos –dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo harás –dijo Draco, sin mirarla.

- Llegó el correo. –Draco levantó la vista ante el comentario de Blaise, y vio a unas pocas lechuzas volando por la habitación, dejando caer paquetes y letras. Era domingo, así que las únicas lechuzas que entregaban hoy eran las de propiedad privada. Se sorprendió bastante cuando un paquete aterrizó frente a él. Draco lo miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja por la letra de su madre. No era típico de su madre mandarle dos paquetes en tan poco tiempo.

Lo recogió, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando sintió su peso. El último paquete que había enviado había sido ligero (había estado lleno de dulces). Este paquete era más pesado, y mientras Draco pasaba sus manos sobre el papel envoltorio, pudo sentir algo frío y duro dentro.

- Voy afuera –anunció Draco, parándose. Pansy empezó a contestar, pero Draco no esperó a oírla, caminando rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellatrix se paseaba sin objetivo por la mansión. Ya que era una fugitiva, no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran en el mundo mágico. Eso la dejaba muy aburrida en su tiempo libre.

- ¿Bella?

Irritada, Bellatrix se volteó-. No me llames "Bella", Wormtail –le siseó al hombre. Sólo el Señor Tenebroso tenía ese privilegio.

Peter Pettigrew estrechó los ojos. Desde que Bellatrix le había traído a su Lord ese espejo, se había convertido en su favorita.

Bellatrix golpeteó con el pie impacientemente, esperando la respuesta de Wormtail-. ¿Qué quieres? –soltó finalmente.

- Sólo me estaba preguntando cómo encontraste el espejo de Morgana –dijo Wormtail, arqueando una ceja-. Ha estado desaparecido por cientos de años.

- Ha estado desaparecido porque ha estado en la colección privada de mi familia –dijo Bellatrix, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Sólo estoy curioso. ¿Qué te dio la idea?

Bellatrix apretó los dientes-. Eso es entre yo, el Señor Oscuro, y el mocoso Potter.

- Pero...

- No es NINGÚN asunto tuyo –dijo, haciendo un gesto de disgusto-. Me voy a mi recámara.

Los ojos de Wormtail relampaguearon, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle otra vez. Ahora que ella era la "mascota" de Voldemort, podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Se volteó para irse, pero Bellatrix lo detuvo.

- Ah, ¿podrías traerme un whisky de fuego? –Una sonrisa de arrogancia se extendía por el rostro de Bellatrix. No quería uno realmente, pero le encantaba recordarle a los otros mortífagos que ella estaba por encima de ellos.

El cuerpo de Wormtail se tensó con rabia embotellada, y respondió a través de dientes apretados-. Sí, Bellatrix. –Escupió su nombre como si no pudiera soportar que estuviera en su boca.

Bellatrix se volteó otra vez, encaminándose hacia su habitación. No lastimaría a nadie decirle a Wormtail de dónde había salido la idea, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la usara contra Potter antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad.

El último encuentro de Bellatrix con el mocoso Potter le había dado la idea de usar el espejo. Cuando había matado a Sirius, su rabia se había apoderado de él. Había querido que ella muriera, había querido lastimarla… tanto que había intentado lanzarle una Imperdonable. Había mucho potencial en ese chico, y si tan sólo hubiese estado en Slytherin…

Si Harry Potter estuviera del lado de Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro sería imparable.

Y ahora había un Harry Potter en este mundo que podía hacer eso. Podía pelear por su Lord, en vez de contra él.

Los labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se sentó en una colina llena de hierba sin prestarle atención a la cancha de Quidditch, mirando la carta de su madre. Había leído y releído la nota al menos veinte veces. Era corta, y no explicaba nada del objeto misterioso que estaba dentro del paquete que le había enviado.

_Draco:_

_Dile al profesor Snape que vendrás a casa el próximo fin de semana. Te recogeré el viernes después de tus clases, y regresarás la tarde del domingo. Trae la piedra contigo._

Draco recogió la piedra otra vez y la estudió. No parecía tener nada inusual o mágico, pero era lo bastante pequeña como para entrar en su bolsillo sin ser notada. Era de un negro brillante, pero no parecía ser nada más que una hematite ordinaria.

- ¿Ocupado?

Draco levantó la vista para ver a Harry James y Draco Lucius parados frente a él. Cerró su puño alrededor de la piedra, doblando la nota de su madre-. En realidad no –respondió-. Buen trabajo causando estragos en los Gryffindors esta mañana. ¿Qué les hicieron?

Harry James arqueó una ceja, sentándose al lado de Draco-. No los alboroté a propósito. No sabía que tener una conversación en parsel crearía prácticamente una revuelta.

Draco sonrió arrogantemente y se inclinó hacia atrás, deslizando la piedra a su bolsillo-. Los Gryffindors no reaccionan bien a nada que tenga que ver con serpientes.

- No actúan así en nuestro mundo –dijo Draco Lucius, sentándose al lado de Harry James-. Los Gryffindors aquí están locos.

Draco asintió-. Siempre han sido así.

Todos se voltearon al oír a alguien subiendo la colina detrás de ellos. Harry apareció en la cima, y se pausó cuando vio a Draco sentado con ellos. Un rubor surgió en sus mejillas, recordando sus sueños de la noche anterior.

- ¡Ven a sentarte! –dijo Harry James, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse las imágenes del sueño de su mente, y rompió la distancia entre él y el grupo-. No me dijiste que Malfoy también estaría aquí.

- No esperábamos que estuviera aquí –dijo Draco Lucius-. Pero no importa… yo también soy "Malfoy".

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco Lucius, completando el círculo. Si alguien hubiese levantado la vista hacia el extraño grupo reunido en la colina, habrían jurado que estaban viendo doble.

- ¿Están teniendo una reunión? –dijo Draco, estrechando los ojos-. Yo me voy. –Se movió para pararse, pero Harry James le hizo un gesto de que se quedara.

- Quédate. Nosotros cuatro deberíamos unirnos. –Harry James sonrió petulante.

Draco miró a Harry pasando de Harry James y Draco Lucius, fijamente-. Gracias, pero mejor no.

- Sólo dale una oportunidad, ¿vale? –dijo Draco Lucius-. ¿No estás cansado de la rivalidad?

- No.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerla una rivalidad más amistosa?

- Sí. –Esa respuesta vino de Harry-. Creí que estábamos reuniéndonos para averiguar las diferencias de nuestros mundos.

- Así es –respondió Harry James-. No lastima a nadie que los cuatro pasemos un rato juntos, ¿no es así?

- Miren –dijo Draco, parándose-. Ustedes dos están enamorados. Potter y yo nos odiamos. Nosotros somos el OPUESTO de ustedes dos, y eso no va a cambiar.

- El amor y el odio no son opuestos –dijo Draco Lucius-. Están en la misma categoría.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Por favor, sólo siéntate y habla con nosotros un rato –dijo Harry James-. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Draco miró a los tres chicos en el piso. Harry James y Draco Lucius lo miraban expectantemente, mientras que Harry miraba la cancha de Quidditch con una expresión perdida-. Está bien –soltó Draco.

Harry James se volteó hacia Harry-. Creí que tus amigos Gryffindor iban a venir contigo –dijo.

- Gracias a dios no lo hicieron –dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto de disgusto-. No me habría quedado si la comadreja y la sangre sucia estuvieran aquí también.

- No la llames así –soltó Harry, pero le faltaba su usual convicción. Suspiró, pero no desvió la vista de la cancha-. Hermione tenía que ponerse al día con sus deberes ya que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre investigando nuestro… problema.

Harry James arqueó una ceja-. Eso es lindo de su parte. ¿Y la comadreja?

- Ron no quería venir.

- Ah.

Draco Lucius sonrió y miró a su amante-. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- La selección –respondió Harry James automáticamente. Miró hacia su gemelo, que seguía mirando la cancha-. ¿Qué pasó en la selección?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué te dijo el sombrero seleccionador cuando fuiste sorteado?

- ¿El sombrero seleccionador te habla? –dijo Draco con leve sorpresa-. A mí no me dijo nada.

- Ni a mí –respondió Draco Lucius-. Eso es porque ambos somos Slytherin puros, no hay dudas en lo que se refiere a nuestra casa.

- ¿Qué dijo? –repitió Harry James, ignorando las burlas de Draco.

- Dijo que podía estar en Slytherin o Gryffindor. Terminé en Gryffindor.

Harry James estrechó los ojos. Regresó su mente a cuando tenía once años de edad, y un sombrero viejo encima de sus ojos. Repitió lo que el sombrero le había dicho ese día-. Difícil. Muy difícil. Mucho valor, ya veo. No una mala mente, tampoco.

Harry finalmente separó su vista de la cancha y miró a su gemelo con horror.

- "Hay talento, dios mío, sí, y un gran deseo de probarte a ti mismo, eso es interesante… ¿Dónde debería ponerte?"

Harry apretó los puños, escuchando las palabras del sombrero seleccionador saliendo de la lengua de su gemelo. Lo llevaron de regreso a ese día, y su propia respuesta al sombrero llegó a él.

- Slytherin no, Slytherin no –dijo a lo alto, con la voz apagada.

- "¿Slytherin no, eh?" –continuó Harry James-. "¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser grande, sabes, todo está en tu cabeza, y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino de la grandeza, no hay duda de eso…"

Harry lo retomó donde Harry James lo había dejado, con la voz sonándole lejana y perdida-. "¿No? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas de… Gryffindor".

Los dos Harrys se miraban mutuamente-. ¿Cómo puede ser exactamente igual? –susurró Harry.

- No lo es –respondió Harry James-. Yo le decía "Slytherin no", al igual que tú.

- ¿Entonces por qué terminaste en Slytherin?

- "Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino de la grandeza, no hay duda de eso..." –repitió Harry James-. "Tú no quieres ir allí, pero no puedes decirme a MÍ como hacer mi trabajo. Sé lo que es mejor para ti, y tú correspondes a Slytherin…"

Harry miró a su gemelo con la boca abierta, incapaz de encontrar algo que decir. Había creído que había estado cerca de estar en Slytherin antes, pero ahora…

- Dumbledore dijo que mi elección de no ser un Slytherin era lo que me hacía un Gryffindor –dijo Harry-. Pero tú intentaste hacer la misma elección, y el sombrero no te dejó…

- No creas todo lo que dice Dumbledore –dijo Harry James, endureciendo la voz-. Es un viejo chiflado.

- ¿Alguna vez lo lamentaste?

- ¿Lamentar ser un Slytherin? –Harry James soltó una corta carcajada y puso su brazo alrededor de Draco Lucius-. Nunca.

- Entonces no es la selección –dijo Draco Lucius-. Tal vez es de más atrás.

- ¿Viviste con los Dursley al crecer? –preguntó Harry James.

- Esa horrible familia muggle... –agregó Draco Lucius con un tono de amargura.

- Sí. Todavía tengo que vivir con ellos durante el verano.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Draco Lucius-. ¿Todavía tienes que regresar a esos asquerosos muggles? ¿Cómo puede ser que sigas vivo?

- ¿Qué hay de Sirius? –agregó Harry James.

El cuerpo de Harry dio una sacudida, inclinando de golpe su cabeza hacia Harry James. La expresión de sus ojos era inquietante-. ¿Vives con Sirius? –susurró.

- Bueno, vivo con Sirius y Remus. Ellos son los jefes de los Derechos Igualitarios para los Licántropos.

"_Vive con Sirius, y Sirius está encabezando un acto de protección… está vivo"_ Harry puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas para que ninguno pudiera ver su expresión. Su voz fue muy débil cuando habló-. ¿Ya no es un criminal buscado?

- No. Fue libre tan pronto como le mostramos Wormtail a Fudge.

Harry repentinamente se encontró completamente sin palabras. Todo lo que había ido mal la noche que Wormtail había escapado había ido BIEN en su mundo. Sirius estaba vivo, era un hombre libre, y Harry James se había ido a vivir con él y Remus durante las vacaciones. Voldemort estaba muerto porque Harry James aparentemente ya lo había matado. Harry James también tenía a alguien del que estaba profundamente enamorado.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Draco Lucius, inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¿Todo es perfecto en su mundo? –dijo Harry, levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de muchas emociones, desde la furia hasta la absoluta envidia.

- ¿Perfecto? –preguntó Harry James, estrechando los ojos-. No entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Harry no podía decir nada. Era como si el dolor hubiese regresado con toda su fuerza. Y con el dolor, venía la culpa… la culpa de que había sido SU error la razón que Sirius se hubiese ido…

- Sirius Black... creo que él... murió. –La voz de Draco era extrañamente suave.

Abriendo la boca con horror, Draco Lucius miró a su gemelo, y luego se enfocó en Harry-. ¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Sirius está muerto en este mundo? –dijo Harry James, asimilando la idea.

Harry exhaló, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento-. Sí, Sirius está muerto –dijo tranquilamente. Se cayó hacia atrás, recostándose en la hierba y pasándose las manos por la cara-. ¿Por qué no lo refriegan un poco más?

- No lo estamos refregando, Harry –dijo Draco Lucius-. Sirius es especial para nosotros dos…

- Um... ¿Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter?

Todos menos Harry se voltearon para ver a una Slytherin de tercer año en la colina, un poco detrás de ellos. Todos los cuatro respondieron, aunque en tonos diferentes-. ¿Sí?

La niña de tercero no pudo evitar una risita-. Um… Draco Lucius y Harry James, quiero decir. –Rió otra vez-. El profesor Snape quiere verlos. Dice que tiene que mostrarles dónde estarán en sus clases.

- ¿Ahora mismo? –dijo Harry James.

- Eso fue lo que dijo. –Les sonrió, y luego volvió a bajar la colina.

Harry James suspiró y miró hacia Harry, que seguía recostado en la colina con una mano encima de sus ojos-. Lo siento –dijo-. No quería sacar un tema así…

- No te preocupes –fue la ahogada respuesta de Harry-. No lo sabías.

- Deberíamos... irnos, Harry. –Draco Lucius se paró también, y le extendió una mano a Harry James.

Harry James asintió, tomando la mano de su amante y apretándola. Volvió a voltearse hacia Harry-. Quiero hablar otra vez. Hazme saber cuando estés libre mañana.

- Bien.

Harry James finalmente se volteó, apretando la mano de su amante una vez más. Bajaron unos pasos la colina, pero Draco estiró un brazo y empujó a Harry James a sus labios, inclinándose hacia él. Descansaron sus frentes contra la del otro, y se quedaron así por un momento-. Necesitaba eso –susurró Draco Lucius al oído de Harry James, antes de separarse. Continuaron bajando la colina, y pronto estuvieron fuera de la vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ron, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Te lo dije, tenía que terminar mi ensayo de Pociones. Creí que tú ibas a ayudarme, Hermione.

- ¿Estás enojado con Harry?

- Sí. ¿Crees que lo haya notado ya?

Una pausa, y luego un suspiro-. No.

- ¿Tengo derecho a estar enojado?

- Bueno, sí, pero... Harry está pasando por algo muy extraño ahora mismo.

Una corta carcajada-. En eso tienes razón.

- ¿Es por eso que todavía no lo has arrinconado?

- Sí. Eso y el hecho de que nunca puedo encontrarlo.

- Encuéntralo esta noche cuando regrese. Nos necesita ahora, Ron. Quítate tu enojo y supéralo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry quitó su mano de sus ojos y miró el decreciente rojo y amarillo del cielo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría empezar a procesar eso y seguir adelante. Le habían arrojado mucho.

La vida de ellos era mejor.

Su vida habría sido mejor si tan sólo hubiese estado en Slytherin.

Un movimiento captado de soslayo lo obligó a mirar a su derecha. Draco Malfoy se sentó frente a él, mirando a Harry con una expresión ilegible.

Harry había olvidado que él seguía allí.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –dijo, esperando que sólo se fuera. Tenía demasiados asuntos en ese momento, y no necesitaba las provocaciones y comentarios de Malfoy. Harry se sentó, esperando que Malfoy atacara sus emociones…

- ¿Quién eres, Harry Potter?

Harry parpadeó, mirando sin emociones a Draco-. ¿Qué? –preguntó, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que le preguntaba el Slytherin.

- Tú dijiste que yo no te conocía. Bueno, ¿quién eres, en realidad?

Los ojos de Harry y Draco se encontraron, y por primera vez, no había furia en ninguno de los chicos.

**¡Wajú!** ¡Terminé! Méndigo fic de la chingada, cada vez tiene capítulos más largos. Argh.

Bueno, bueno, mis queridos, amados y estimados lectores, muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre. En esta ocasión, pasaré a hacer publicidad de un nuevo fic, obviamente también de Harry y Draco: **I Knew I Loved You**, de mi propiedad y la de **Giosseppe **(que por cierto es un C H I C **O**, ¿a qué les suena el nombre?). Lo leen y dejan sus siempre agradecidos comentarios.

Ah, y sí, alguien me dijo alguna vez "Un poco adicta a los comentarios, ¿no?". Sí, sí, lo soy. Por eso también, a los lectores de **El Camino de Entrada**, les pido que por favor dejen reviews. Ya casi ni tiene y eso me asusta como una mierda. Y a los que no sean lectores, ¿qué esperan? ¡Si tuvieran una mínima idea de lo bueno que se pone! Y al primero que me vuelva a decir "Deja de hacerle publicidad al Camino de Entrada", le mento toda la putísima madre. ¿Qué carajos se creen? Es mi fic favorito, y si quisiera, dejaría todos los demás y sólo me dedicaría a ese, fíjense.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Sí, sí. Ah, sí, por supuesto que aquí también **tienen** que dejar reviews, ¿eh? Se los recuerdo por las dudas, aunque creo que ya lo saben.

¡Ámenme! xD

**¡Review!**


	10. Convicciones

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 10: Convicciones.**

_- ¿Quién eres, Harry Potter?_

_Harry parpadeó, mirando sin emociones a Draco-. ¿Qué? –preguntó, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que le preguntaba el Slytherin._

_- Tú dijiste que yo no te conocía. Bueno, ¿quién eres, en realidad?_

_Los ojos de Harry y Draco se encontraron, y por primera vez, no había furia en ninguno de los chicos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El único sonido que podía ser oído en la cima de la colina eran las aves, haciendo sus últimas conversaciones antes de la puesta del sol.

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente, tratando de entender la expresión del otro.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber quién soy? –Harry rompió finalmente el silencio, con la voz tranquila y curiosa.

- ¿Por qué? –Draco se recostó, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando la cancha de Quidditch-. Porque generalmente soy muy bueno en juzgar cómo son las personas.

- Querrás decir lo que crees que son.

- No puedes discutir el hecho de que tengo razón la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Exageras la negativa, si tienes razón.

- Me gusta llamarlo ser "brutalmente honesto". –Draco movió su mirada de regreso a Harry-. De todos modos, quiero saber si realmente me equivoqué contigo.

Harry se volvió a sentar, estudiando a Draco a través de ojos apretados-. ¿No sabes ya la respuesta?

- ¿Por qué estaría preguntando si la supiera?

Harry suspiró, cruzando los brazos encima de sus rodillas-. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry James estaba murmurando por debajo de su aliento mientras él y Draco Lucius se alejaban de la oficina de Snape-. Me trata como lo hacía en primer año.

- No olvides que ha estado soportando a un Harry Potter muy Gryffindor por seis años, y él desprecia a los Gryffindors –dijo Draco Lucius casualmente-. No importa, Harry. Se desinhibirá contigo, si estamos suficiente tiempo aquí.

Harry James miró al chico a su lado-. ¿Realmente crees que estaremos aquí tanto tiempo?

- Considerando que no tenemos idea de cómo ha sucedido esto todavía… -Draco Lucius se detuvo, mirando al piso.

- Tal vez nunca volvamos a casa.

Draco Lucius levantó la cabeza de golpe-. Volveremos a casa, Harry. Sólo tenemos que solucionar esto.

- Si involucra a Voldemort, entonces él tiene que hacer una movida alguna vez. –Harry James estrechó los ojos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio antes de que Draco Lucius lo rompiera con un pequeño comentario-. No puedo creer que Sirius esté muerto en este mundo.

- ¿Crees que Remus esté bien?

Draco Lucius suspiró, y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente-. No lo sé. –Miró a Harry James por la esquina del ojo-. Preferiría no preguntarle a Harry sobre eso… -Se interrumpió a sí mismo al oír una enfadada voz femenina gritando.

- BIEN, Ron. Si estás satisfecho con lo que conseguiste, eso es genial. No me culpes cuando te saques una D en tu trabajo.

Harry James y Draco Lucius miraron por el corredor por el que estaban pasando. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger iban saliendo por las puertas de la biblioteca al vestíbulo. Ron se estaba yendo hecho una furia en dirección opuesta. Hermione se quedó con las manos en la cadera, mirándolo fijamente.

- El mocoso comadreja. –Hermione oyó la voz de Harry desde atrás. Asustada, se volteó, notando que era Harry James, no Harry. Estrechó los ojos ligeramente.

- No actúa siempre así.

- Es uno de los idiotas más grandes que conocerás en tu vida –respondió Harry James-. Es un intolerante.

- Tú eres amiga de Harry, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco Lucius, dando rápidamente un paso entre Hermione y Harry James.

Hermione asintió-. He sido amiga de Harry desde primer año. Es como un hermano para mí.

- ¿Puedes contarnos cómo murió Sirius? –La expresión en el rostro de Draco Lucius era sombría.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, y su boca cayó abierta-. ¿Por qué?

- Porque Sirius es muy especial para nosotros en nuestro mundo. Él me alejó de los Dursley –dijo Harry James.

- Me adoptó después de que mis padres fueran asesinados –dijo Draco Lucius-. Él y Remus nos han estado cuidando a ambos.

- Remus está bien, ¿verdad? –La voz de Harry James sonaba un poco desesperada.

Hermione parpadeó, recostándose contra una pared-. Remus está bien. Está en el colegio hasta la semana que viene, así que estoy segura de que podrás hablar con él. –Cerró los ojos-. Aunque parece muy triste.

- ¿Por Sirius? –dijo Draco Lucius con calma.

Hermione asintió, abriendo los ojos una vez más.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Hermione se hundió en el piso, recostándose contra la pared-. Bellatrix Lestrange… ella lo asesinó cuando estábamos en el Ministerio de la Magia, tratando de conseguir la profecía.

Los ojos de Harry James se abrieron, y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Draco Lucius lo siguió-. ¿Estaban tratando de conseguir la profecía? –repitió Harry James.

- No fuimos a conseguir la profecía. Creímos que íbamos a salvar a Sirius. Harry tuvo una visión de Sirius siendo capturado por Quien-Tú-Sabes… pero llegamos allí y descubrimos que era una trampa. Sirius no había sido capturado. Ni siquiera estaba ahí. Voldemort nos había puesto un señuelo para poder usarnos para conseguir la profecía.

- ¿Harry tuvo una visión? –dijo Harry James agudamente.

- Sí. Dumbledore llegó con la Orden y se las arregló para salvarnos a todos los que habíamos ido, pero Sirius… cayó. Desapareció detrás del velo. Está muerto. –Hermione puso su cabeza en sus manos-. Y la profecía se rompió entre toda la confusión, así que todavía no sabemos lo que dice.

- ¿No lo saben? –La expresión de Harry James de repente se hizo más severa-. Ese bastardo debió haber estado en Slytherin –soltó, parándose.

Hermione levantó la vista confundida-. ¿Quién?

- Dumbledore. Él sabe lo que dice la puta profecía. Lo ha sabido por mucho tiempo, considerando que estuvo AHÍ cuando Trelawny la dijo. –Harry James dejó salir un pequeño gruñido, torciendo el labio superior-. Es demasiado manipulador para su propio bien.

- ¿TÚ sabes lo que decía la profecía? –preguntó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Por supuesto. Hice que Dumbledore me lo dijera en segundo año. No soportaba más sus secretos entonces. –Rechinó los dientes, apretando su mano alrededor de su varita dentro de su bolsillo-. No puede librarse de eso. Tiene que decirle.

- ¿Tiene que decirle a quién?

- Harry. Su Harry. –Harry James miró por el vestíbulo, con los ojos oscuros-. Mejor aún, se lo diré yo mismo. –Empezó a moverse para irse y encontrar a Harry.

- ¡NO! –Hermione se paró también, bloqueando el paso de Harry-. Harry confía en Dumbledore. ¡Si descubre que Dumbledore ha estado mintiéndole, lo destrozaría!

- Tiene que saber que no puede valerse de Dumbledore.

- Pero...

- No. –Draco Lucius estiró un brazo y trató de poner una mano en el brazo de Hermione. Como siempre, vio a su mano volar a través del brazo de la chica, pero fue suficiente para conseguir su atención-. Él tiene razón. No se puede confiar en Dumbledore, y Harry tiene que saber eso.

- ¡Piensen en los SENTIMIENTOS de Harry! –dijo Hermione, volteándose hacia Draco, con los ojos llenos de compasión.

- Es mejor para sus sentimientos que lo sepa.

Hermione dejó salir un pequeño sonido de frustración, volteándose hacia Harry James, sólo para encontrar que ya no estaba allí. Su boca cayó abierta, y miró a ambos lados del corredor-. ¿Adónde fue?

Draco Lucius sonrió con arrogancia-. Siempre hace eso. A veces es como Batman.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco Lucius con una expresión de incredulidad-. ¿Sabes sobre Batman?

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de un mago criado por muggles sin saber de los placeres de los comics muggles?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

- Por donde quieras –respondió Draco.

Harry arrugó la nariz-. Por donde yo QUIERO empezar es por lo que tú ya sabes. Mi vida real empezó cuando vine a Hogwarts.

Draco arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y qué de los primeros once años de tu vida?

- Ya conoces el primer año.

- ¿Podrías parar de decir que ya lo sé? –soltó Draco, con un gesto de disgusto extendiéndose por su rostro-. Sabes lo que ya sé. Te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes lo que no sé.

Harry suspiró, pero no respondió.

- ¿Quiénes son los Dursley?

Harry desvió la vista de Draco-. Son la familia muggle que me crió. La tía Petunia era la hermana de mi madre. Son mis únicos parientes vivos.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de ellos? ¿Cómo son?

Harry dejó salir una sonrisa amarga-. Me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un choque de autos porque mi padre había estado bebiendo. Yo creí que había estado en el asiento trasero de ese auto, y por eso tenía la cicatriz en mi cabeza. –Harry le dio a su cicatriz un rápido y enfadado frote.

Draco lo miraba fijamente-. ¿Eso es lo que les dijo Dumbledore?

- No. Él, de hecho, les dijo que me dijeran la verdad. No supe que era un mago hasta que Hagrid vino y derribó la puerta.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron?

- Querían aplastar toda la magia en mí. Odian la magia. Petunia odiaba a mi madre, y los tres me odian a mí. –Harry suspiró-. Esa familia confirmaría cada palabra de tus creencias anti-muggle. Realmente son lo peor de lo peor.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? –Los ojos de Draco se habían abierto ligeramente más de lo normal.

Harry vaciló, pero procedió a contarle a Draco lo que había pasado al crecer con los Dursley. No estaba mirando a Draco mientras hablaba, pero se lo hubiese hecho, habría visto la expresión de furia e impresión en la normalmente inexpresiva cara del Slytherin.

Draco finalmente interrumpió a Harry cuando él habló de la alacena bajo las escaleras-. ¿Vivías en una **alacena**? ¿Y Dumbledore deja que REGRESES allí?

Harry finalmente volteó sus ojos hacia Draco, sorprendido por el arrebato del chico-. No tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir. Se suponía que Sirius era mi guardián, pero no pudo hasta probáramos que era inocente. Ahora es demasiado tarde para eso. –Harry enterró su rostro otra vez en sus rodillas, preguntándose porqué le estaba contando a Draco Malfoy su historia con los Dursley.

- No regresarás.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Draco mirándolo fijamente con la mandíbula encajada, pareciéndose extrañamente a la expresión terca de Hermione-. ¿Qué?

- Ningún mago se merece ser tratado así. Apuesto a que yo puedo tirar ALGUNOS hilos en el Ministerio, incluso con mi padre en Azkaban.

Harry miró fijamente a Draco-. Por mucho que me gustaría vivir en otro lugar, tengo que regresar allí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque.

- ¿Porque qué?

- Sólo porque.

- ¿Porque **Dumbledore** lo dice? –El labio superior de Draco se torció.

- ¡Sí! –soltó Harry-. Hay algo más, pero no te lo diré a **ti**. –Draco estrechó los ojos pensando, y Harry volvió a desviar la vista de él, mirando la cancha de Quidditch.

- ¿Estás protegido de algún modo del Señor Oscuro allí?

La boca de Harry cayó abierta y miró a Draco una vez más-. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

- Porque no hay ninguna otra buena razón por la que no querrías decírmelo. Se supone que yo soy el Sr. Mortífago Junior, así que es comprensible. –Draco se paró-. Mi punto es que puedes alejarte de los Dursley. Hay otras formas de protegerte el Señor Oscuro.

Harry suspiró-. Dumbledore dijo...

- No IMPORTA lo que Dumbledore dice –dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos-. Lo creas o no, Dumbledore no tiene derecho a decir dónde vas durante el verano. El MINISTERIO lo tiene, ya que eres un huérfano y tienes menos de dieciocho.

Harry, quieto, sentado en la hierba, de repente se encontró a si mismo incapaz de quitarle la vista a Draco-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó con calma, con temor a encontrar algún motivo ulterior.

- Ya te lo dije. Los magos, incluso los grandes idiotas como Harry Potter, no deberían vivir con una familia muggle que no le dan al mago el respeto que se merece.

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry sintió una sonrisa cruzándose en su rostro-. ¿Crees que merezco respeto?

- Por supuesto. Tal vez te traté como a la mierda por años, Harry, pero siempre te he respetado como mago. –Harry se asustó por el uso de su primer nombre, pero no dijo nada mientras Draco continuaba-. Esos malditos muggles no tienen el derecho de tratarte como yo te trato. –Una sonrisa torcida se extendía por el rostro de Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo detener su propia sonrisa-. Estás loco, Malfoy.

- No, no lo estoy. Estoy dotado con ver la verdad.

- Loco –repitió Harry, parándose también. No entendía por completo porqué Malfoy se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarle con su problema de los Dursley, pero le daba la bienvenida a la idea, y animaba su humor.

- Qué lindo ver que ustedes dos no se han matado. –Harry y Draco bajaron la vista por la colina para ver a Harry James yendo hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos-. Creí que habían dicho que se odiaban y no podían soportar estar en la presencia del otro.

- Sí dijimos eso –respondió Draco-. Somos polos opuestos.

Harry James sonrió con arrogancia-. Yo no diría eso. Tu opuesto sería un Hufflepuff completamente no-sexy.

- No, sería un muggle no-sexy. –El comentario salió de la boca de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba, y se encontró a sí mismo ruborizándose mientras Draco y Harry James lo miraban fijamente.

Draco arqueó sus cejas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír-. Debo ser más lindo de lo que creí, si tengo a dos Harry Potrees diciéndome sexy.

Harry James estalló en carcajadas-. Sí, sí, eres muy lindo. –Aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo en un susurro-. Serías más lindo con el cabello suelto. El gel suele arruinarte el cabello.

Draco estrechó los ojos-. Para tu información, uso gel mágico, acondicionador, que no arruina el cabello. Y yo no soy tu novio.

- Sé que no lo eres. Él es mucho más lindo que tú.

Draco rodó los ojos-. Me voy. Tengo un trabajo que terminar para poder dormir esta noche.

Harry finalmente encontró su voz-. ¿Estás teniendo problemas para dormir?

- No es asunto tuyo. Nos vemos mañana. –Draco bajó la colina, sin mirar atrás.

Harry lo miró hasta que volteó una esquina alrededor de un árbol y estuvo fuera de la vista. Finalmente desvió la vista para ver a Harry James mirándolo con una sonrisa sabihonda-. No me mires así –dijo Harry-. No sabes nada. –Se movió para empezar a bajar la colina, también.

- Espera un momento. Subí aquí para preguntarte algo muy importante –dijo Harry James, con su sonrisa cayendo y su expresión volviéndose seria.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Confías en Dumbledore?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba en compañía de Draco Lucius mientras esperaba que Harry James regresara. Estaban paseándose por los pasillos sin objetivo, charlando sobre las clases, _"Hogwarts, una historia"_, y las diferencias entre sus mundos.

- ¿Por qué Harry James odia tanto a Ron? –preguntó Hermione casualmente-. No conoce a Ron aquí. No puede saber cómo es.

Draco Lucius suspiró-. Honestamente, no lo sé.

- ¿No sabes lo que sucedió?

- No... Lo que no sé es porqué Harry se lo tomó tan personalmente.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Draco metió sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando el piso mientras caminaban-. Cuando estábamos en el tren de Hogwarts nuestro primer año, Harry se hizo amigo de Weasley. Comieron toneladas de dulces, probaron hechizos que no funcionaron, y en general fueron unos tontos. Cuando traté de hacerme amigo de Harry, me rechazó por el Weasley.

Los ojos de Hermione habían empezado a abrirse y abrirse mientras Draco Lucius hablaba-. ¿Eso pasó en su mundo también? Supuse que Harry se había hecho amigo de ti primero, en vez de Ron.

- Nop. Harry y yo nos odiamos, de hecho, por cerca de la mitad de nuestro primer año.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó?

- Lo superamos, obviamente.

- Quiero decir con Harry y Ron.

Draco Lucius miró a Hermione-. ¿No puedes adivinar? Weasley tiene el mismo odio a los Slytherin aquí que en nuestro mundo.

La expresión de Hermione se fundió al percatarse-. Harry fue sorteado a Slytherin, y Ron lo odió. –No era una pregunta.

- Exactamente. Harry ya estaba bastante descolocado por ser sorteado a la casa que supuestamente era una fábrica de Magos Oscuros. Que el mejor amigo que tuvo en su vida de repente lo tratara peor que la escoria…

- Es comprensible. Ron puede ser brutal, a veces. –Hermione suspiró-. Pero en realidad tiene un buen corazón.

Draco Lucius sonrió con arrogancia-. Pude ver eso desde el momento que caímos del cielo. Defendió a su Harry tan intensamente que tuve un fugaz pensamiento de que tal vez estaban juntos.

- ¿Juntos?

- Como Harry y yo. –Su voz era serena.

Hermione se ahogó en una carcajada-. Tienes mi palabra de que esos dos NUNCA se juntarían.

Draco Lucius le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-. Eso puedo verlo ahora. –Suspiró, volviendo a bajar la vista-. Pero todavía me asusta.

- ¿Qué te asusta?

- Bueno, me asusta bastante que las dimensiones alternas existan de verdad –empezó Draco Lucius, con su tono cargando una emoción que Hermione no podía ubicar.

- ¿Y...?

- Y me asusta incluso más que Harry y yo no estemos destinados a estar juntos en cada una.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Confío en Dumbledore? –repitió Harry.

- Eso fue lo que te acabo de preguntar. ¿Confías?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Porque no se puede confiar en él. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Harry se volvió a sentar en la hierba, mirando la cancha de Quidditch otra vez, pero sin ver realmente nada-. Sí.

- ¿**Sí **confías en él, o **sí** sabes que no se puede confiar en él?

- No confío en él –dijo Harry-. Nunca lo pensé realmente hasta ahora, pero no puedo confiar más en él. Me escondió muchas cosas. Esperó demasiado para decirme…

- ¿Decirte qué?

- La profecía.

Harry James arqueó una ceja, sentándose al lado de Harry-. ¿Así que sabes de la profecía? Tu amiga Granger dijo que la profecía había sido destruida, y nadie sabía que había dentro.

Harry suspiró-. No se lo he dicho a nadie todavía. Es algo difícil tratar con eso.

- Es difícil. Yo fui lo bastante afortunado de saberlo desde segundo año.

Harry levantó la vista con sorpresa-. ¿Cómo lo descubriste tan temprano?

- Molesté a Dumbledore hasta que me lo dijo. No me gusta que me escondan las cosas, y sabía que Dumbledore lo estaba haciendo.

Harry suspiró-. Tú ya has cumplido TU profecía. ¿Algún consejo que quieras darme?

- ¿Consejo? –repitió Harry James pensativamente, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando al sol ponerse encima de la cancha-. El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que te tomes a la profecía literalmente.

- _"Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva" _–citó Harry amargamente-. Ya he averiguado que tengo que asesinar o ser asesinado.

- Es más fácil no pensar en eso como un asesinato –dijo Harry James-. Lo que quise decir es que tienes que ser el igual a Voldemort para derrotarlo. Tienes que ser tan bueno como él, si no es mejor.

- Voldemort no es bueno –dijo Harry.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir. Tienes que ser capaz de meterte a la cabeza de Voldemort sin perderte, para realmente PODER ser su igual. –Harry James se pausó, mirando a Harry-. Hay otra cosa que quería hablar contigo… ¿has dominado la oclumancia ya?

Fue pura coincidencia que Harry de pronto sintiera un dolor que no había sentido en al menos un mes. Su cicatriz ardió primero, y luego su cabeza explotó de dolor. Harry puso una mano encima de su cicatriz, gritando. Lo último que vio fue su propio rostro, mirándolo en alerta. Lo último que oyó fue a Harry James, encontrando de alguna forma lugar todavía para un comentario sarcástico.

- Tomo eso como un no.

Harry se desmayó.

**¡Yay!** No puedo creerlo, dos actualizaciones en un día. Incluso con los parciales a la vuelta de la puta esquina (mejor dicho, a la vuelta del puto fin de semana).

¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Me hacen feliz y todo eso que ya se saben. Así que, ¡déjenlos!

Y recen porque Harry y Draco se junten de una putísima vez.

**¡Review!**


	11. Reflejos

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 11: Reflejos.**

Harry abrió sus ojos a la oscuridad. Lo único que podía oír era el sonido de respiración, aunque no podía saber de dónde estaba viniendo. Sintió su brazo moverse, sus labios moverse en un silencioso encantamiento, y una antorcha se encendió unos pasos más adelante, dándole una débil luz a los alrededores de Harry.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba, dando algunos pasos hacia adelante hasta que estuvo parado frente a un espejo. El vidrio estaba impecable, pero no tenía reflejo. Harry trató de levantar su mano para tocar el espejo, pero encontró que no tenía control sobre sus acciones.

- Pronto, se pondrá de mi lado.

Esa voz venía de... ¿él mismo? Harry reconoció el tono, y habría temblado si hubiese tenido el control. Era la voz de Voldemort. Estaba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, como en los sueños que había tenido en quinto año.

Ahora Voldemort estaba tocando el espejo, como Harry había tratado de hacer sólo un momento antes. Podía sentir la fría superficie debajo de los dedos de Voldemort, y un aumento de alegría salió de su interior.

- Con un Potter muy Slytherin de mi lado, Dumbledore y el Ministerio se desmoronarán. –Voldemort le dio una sonrisa torcida al espejo-. Yo me levantaré en su lugar.

- ¿Mi Lord? –Dijo otra voz familiar desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación-. ¿Me llamó?

Voldemort se volteó, y Harry vio a Bellatrix Lestrange a través de sus ojos-. Enviarás el paquete que te di. Debería llegar mañana por la mañana.

- Sí, mi Lord. –Bellatrix sonrió con arrogancia, y Harry sintió ira acumulándose en su interior. Ella había tenido la misma maldita sonrisa en la cara justo después de haber matado a Sirius.

Voldemort se congeló, notando la furia en su mente. Él no tenía razón de sentirse enojado con Bellatrix…- No es educado espiar, chico.

Con una sacudida, Harry se forzó a si mismo a salir de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Alguien estaba parado a su lado. Harry levantó la vista para ver a Harry James mirándolo a través de ojos apretados.

- ¿Qué viste? –preguntó Harry James, no queriendo que Harry dijera nada.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se las arregló para sentarse-. Un espejo.

Harry James arqueó una ceja, ocupando un lugar al lado de Harry-. ¿Un espejo?

- Tenías razón... Tú y Draco Lucius fueron traídos aquí por Voldemort. –Harry apretó su palma contra su cicatriz, que seguía dándole una jaqueca.

- Pero no lo entiendo –dijo Harry James, estrechando los ojos-. Yo soy el que mató a Voldemort en nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué nos traería aquí?

- Él cree que tú "te pondrás de su lado" y dominarán el mundo mágico juntos –dijo Harry, arreglándoselas finalmente para abrir los ojos.

- Está jodidamente enfermo.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos.

- ¿Pero por qué piensa que lo ayudaré?

- ¡Hermione! –Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, y se levantó abruptamente-. ¡Ella ya SABE qué te trajo aquí!

- ¿Qué? –Harry James se puso de pie al lado de Harry, con la boca formando un gesto de disgusto-. ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijo antes?

Harry parpadeó, y luego negó con la cabeza-. No, no. Ella no sabe que lo sabe. Cuando estábamos tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando, antes de que ustedes vinieran aquí, ella me mostró un libro de Morgana.

- ¿Morgana? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa vieja bruja con esto?

- Es SU espejo. El libro decía que Morgana hizo un espejo con la intención de visitar otras versiones de ti mismo. –Harry se mordió el labio pensativamente-. Pero el espejo sólo mostraba vistazos del otro mundo… no te daba toda la imagen, y no te permitía encontrarte con tu otro yo cara a cara.

Harry James se cruzó de brazos, mirando la cancha-. Eso puede explicar porqué él pensó que yo estaría dispuesto a unírmele. Él vio Slytherin, y automáticamente asumió eso. –Su labio superior se torció-. Voldemort ES un maldito Slytherin, y sigue teniendo tantos prejuicios como el resto del mundo.

- Necesito encontrar a Hermione –dijo Harry, empezando ya a bajar la colina-. Ahora que tenemos la pista REAL, ella puede ayudar.

- Espera. –Harry James estiró un brazo y trató de sujetar a Harry por el suyo, sólo para ver cómo su mano atravesaba un costado de Harry-. Maldición, eso es molesto –murmuró antes de estrecharle los ojos a Harry-. Antes tienes que explicarme algo.

Harry parpadeó, pero volteó otra vez la cara hacia su doble-. ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no has aprendido aún oclumancia?

Harry se ahogó en su aliento, abriendo mucho los ojos, incapaz de responder la pregunta.

- ¿Qué demonios está pensando Dumbledore?

Harry bajó la vista-. No es... No es la culpa de Dumbledore. Es mía. Estaba entrenando con Snape…

- ¿Y?

- E hice algo real, realmente malo, y Snape se negó a seguir enseñándome. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, sólo me hará sentirme peor.

Harry James estudió el rostro de su gemelo por un momento, considerando arrebatarle el secreto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar-. Yo puedo enseñarte.

Harry levantó la vista, dejando caer abierta la boca ligeramente-. ¿De verdad?

- Necesitas aprender. Sólo de ese modo serás capaz de derrotarlo, sabes.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso-. ¿Es así como tú lo derrotas? ¿Con oclumancia?

- Fue una parte –dijo Harry James-. Tienes que ser su igual, como ya te dije. Voldemort sabe oclumancia, así que tú también necesitas saberla. Y meter tu varita en algunas Artes Oscuras tampoco te lastimaría.

Harry frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza-. De ningún modo.

- Si quieres ser capaz de matarlo...

- La profecía dice que tengo que ser su igual. No dice que tengo que CONVERTIRME en Voldemort.

Harry James sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Para ti me parezco a Voldemort?

- No.

- ¿Entonces puedes ver lo que estoy diciendo?

- Sí, pero no quiero aprender Artes Oscuras.

La expresión de Harry James se oscureció-. Creí que ya habrías aprendido para ahora que esto no se trata de lo que tú quieres. Lo quieras o no, tienes que dejar que tu lado Slytherin salga a la escena.

- No tengo un lado Slytherin –dijo Harry tercamente-. Soy un Gryffindor.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Draco dijo que tengo un desagradable rasgo de Gryffindor en mí, pero eso no me hace menos Slytherin.

Harry no pudo encontrar respuesta para eso.

Harry James tenía una sonrisa extendida en el rostro-. Además, sólo piensa cuánto sorprenderás a Snape cuando le muestres que tienes algo de Slytherin en ti. Casi le da un ataque cuando a mí me seleccionaron a Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué querría mostrarle a Snape...? –Harry se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos con horror cuando de pronto recordó algo-. Ay, mierda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Olvidé hacer mi ensayo de Pociones. Es para mañana.

- Te lo perdonará. Tuviste un infierno de fin de semana, con dos personas cayendo del cielo.

Harry dejó salir una aguda carcajada-. Snape nunca me perdona nada. Me odia más que a nadie.

Harry James arqueó una ceja-. ¿Más que a Longbottom?

Harry asintió-. Tengo que al menos ir a inventarme algo. No puedo ir a clase mañana sin nada que entregar. –Empezó a bajar la colina otra vez.

Harry James lo siguió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Yo te daré una mano.

- ¿En Pociones?

- En mi mundo, yo soy el mejor de la clase. Snape me adora.

Harry paró de caminar completamente y miró fijamente a su doble en shock-. ¿Quién demonios ERES?

Harry James lo miró, confundido-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El día el que Profesor Snape adore a Harry Potter es el día que Ron Weasley besa a Pansy Parkinson.

Harry James dejó salir un sonido de puro disgusto-. Eso es demasiado asqueroso para imaginármelo. No insultes así a Pansy.

- No estoy insultando. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con los libros sujetos bajo su brazo, Harry finalmente llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, cinco minutos después del toque de queda.

- ¿Dónde has ESTADO toda la noche? –preguntó Hermione mientras Harry colapsaba en el sofá a su lado.

- Harry James me estaba ayudando con mi ensayo de Pociones. Lo olvidé con toda la confusión. –Harry dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el posabrazos del sofá-. Me ayudé a mí mismo con mis tareas. Eso suena tan raro.

- Suena como una mala idea. Eres horrible con Pociones, Harry.

- Pero Harry James es el mejor de su clase.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos-. Bromeas.

- Nop. Es realmente... inteligente, Hermione –dijo Harry suavemente.

- Suenas triste.

- Yo pude haber sido inteligente.

Hermione golpeó a Harry en la pierna-. Eres inteligente, tonto. Sólo eres crónicamente perezoso. –Harry rió débilmente, y Hermione se acercó más a Harry, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro-. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry desvió la vista de Hermione, mirando la chimenea-. Sé lo que decía la profecía, Hermione.

- ¿Te lo dijo Harry James?

- No. –Harry miró a Hermione, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Porque estaba dando un sermón y despotricando sobre cómo Dumbledore no te contó de la profecía antes de correr a encontrarte. –Hermione se relajó en su asiento, estudiando la cara de Harry-. ¿Entonces Harry James te dijo qué decía?

- No. Dumbledore me lo dijo al final del año pasado.

- ¡Hah! –Hermione dejó salir una sonrisa condescendiente-. ¡Y Draco Lucius dijo que no deberías confiar en Dumbledore!

Harry se sentó, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas-. Y no confío en Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Harry James te dijo que no lo hicieras?

- No. En realidad no he confiado en él por bastante tiempo.

Hermione hizo silencio un momento-. ¿Por qué no nos has contado a Ron y a mí sobre esto? –preguntó-. ¿Sobre la profecía, sobre Dumbledore? ¿Todavía confías en NOSOTROS?

- ¡Por supuesto! –Harry rápidamente volteó su cabeza hacia Hermione-. A ti y a Ron les confío mi vida. Es sólo que… es difícil hablar de eso. –Miró alrededor de la sala común, buscando el familiar cabello rojo de su amigo-. Quiero decirles a ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Está en el dormitorio. En caso que no lo hayas notado, está un poco enojado contigo ahora mismo.

- Ah. Supuse que lo estaría. –Harry se relajó otra vez en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño-. Tú sabías qué estaba pasando, pero él no. Probablemente está bastante cabreado.

- Tienes que hablar con él, Harry.

- Lo haré esta noche.

- Bien.

Harry estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de cambiar de tema-. Es el espejo de Morgana lo que trajo a Harry James y Draco Lucius aquí. Tenías razón.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa-. ¿Cuándo descubriste eso?

- Tuve una visión mientras estaba fuera.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Hermione, atrayendo la atención de unos pocos otros Gryffindors en la sala común. Volvió a bajar su voz a un susurro-. ¡Creí que habías dicho que estabas estudiando oclumancia con Dumbledore!

- Estaba mintiendo. Estaba tratando de averiguar qué le estaba pasando a mi cerebro, ¿recuerdas?

- Ah. –Hermione se pausó un momento-. Bueno, sabemos qué causó este problema ahora. Será más fácil investigar ahora que lo hemos especificado. ¿Le has dicho ya a Dumbledore?

- No.

- Deberías hablar con él... –Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma-. No importa. Yo le diré mañana. Se supone que iré a verlo de todos modos.

Harry arqueó una ceja-. ¿Para qué?

- Estoy... ayudando a investigar un proyecto para él. –Hermione arrugó los labios, haciéndole saber silenciosamente a Harry que no diría más que eso.

Harry suspiró-. Debería ir a hablar con Ron, y luego irme a la cama. Estoy exhausto. –Se movió para pararse, pero Hermione puso su mano en su brazo.

- Cuídate, Harry. No puedes envolverte mucho con cómo es la vida de Harry James.

Harry parpadeó, bajando la vista a Hermione-. No lo estoy.

- Te conozco, Harry. No puedes olvidar quién eres: un gran, valiente Gryffindor que ha salvado las vidas de muchas personas, la mía incluida. –Hermione le dio a su amigo una brillante sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle a la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco miró la oscuridad, esperando simplemente caer dormido.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Harry Potter.

Veía a Harry atrapando la snitch. Veía a Harry riendo con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Veía a Harry con la mirada determinada mientras disparaba un hechizo de desarme. Veía a un pequeño, infantil Harry acurrucado en una alacena bajo las escaleras.

Veía a Harry sonriéndole, lamiéndose los labios, atrayéndole. Veía a Harry inclinándose hacia él, robando el espacio entre sus labios…

- ¡¡ARGH!! –Draco se sentó en su cama, haciendo un gesto de disgusto en la oscuridad.

Vio su propia pálida mano estirarse y trazar la curva de la quijada de Harry...

"_No me gusta Harry Potter. No me gusta Harry Potter. __No me gusta Harry Potter_" –Draco recitó su mantra en su mente, sujetando tan fuerte las sábanas que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

Vio a Harry empujándolo a la cama, ubicando suaves besos por su cuello y pecho...

La respiración de Draco se hizo más rápida. ¡Estaba despierto! ¿Por qué no podía detener esas fugaces visiones?

Vio a Harry mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. El Harry ficticio le dijo algo, y aunque Draco no pudo oír su voz, sabía exactamente qué había sido dicho.

_Te amo_.

Draco enterró su cara en sus manos.

"_No me gusta Harry Potter. No me gusta Harry Potter..._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry entró a su dormitorio, se sorprendió de encontrarlo oscuro. La luz de la ventana revelaba una silueta humana debajo de las mantas de la cama de Ron.

- ¿Ron? –dijo Harry con calma.

El bulto soltó un ronquido, pero no despertó.

- Maldición. –Harry suspiró y se quitó la ropa, poniéndose el pijama. Cerró las cortinas de su cama y se acomodó dentro.

Estaba casi dormido cuando sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de alguien más. Un cálido cuerpo gateó hacia un lado suyo, y sintió una cabeza apoyarse en su pecho. Harry bajó la vista, abriendo mucho los ojos por el brillante cabello de Draco. Ojos que parecían esculpidos en hielo miraron los suyos.

- ¿Qué...? –Draco lo interrumpió enroscando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, usando presión para empujarse a los labios de Harry. Cuando los labios de Draco tocaron los suyos, Harry sintió que se derretía por dentro. Correspondió al beso del chico, y dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando Draco metió su lengua en la boca de Harry. El deseo despertó en Harry, y estiró un brazo alrededor de Draco para atraerlo incluso más cerca.

Tan pronto como los dedos de Harry tocaron la espalda de Draco, el Slytherin desapareció. Harry jadeó en shock por perder el contacto íntimo, y se sentó en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

Había estado soñando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No están nostálgicos?

Harry James y Draco Lucius se sonrieron mutuamente. Pansy había estado hecha una furia toda la mañana, recordándoles a la Pansy que ellos conocían. Era un alivio que esa Pansy fuera relativamente la misma persona que era en su mundo.

- Supongo que estamos nostálgicos, pero es una forma muy extraña de nostalgia –dijo Harry James.

- Todavía estamos en Hogwarts, pero no es NUESTRO Hogwarts –dijo Draco Lucius en acuerdo.

- Bueno, a mí ciertamente no me importan los Slytherins extra –dijo Pansy, sonriéndoles al otro lado de la mesa.

De pronto, un pequeño paquete marrón cayó frente a Harry James. Él lo miró por un momento, notando su nombre garabateado a la etiqueta, y luego estiró un brazo para tomarlo.

Draco Lucius lo sujetó-. No lo toques. –Harry James miró a su amante en confusión, quien estrechó los ojos-. ¿Quién te enviaría un paquete en este mundo?

Harry James bajó la vista al paquete nuevamente-. Ya sé quién –dijo-. Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí. –Recogió el paquete, volteándolo en sus manos.

- ¿Vas a abrirlo? –preguntó Pansy, ojeando el paquete. Vio cómo Harry James rasgaba con una uña el papel marrón, haciendo una pequeña rotura. Pansy de pronto se cegó por una brillante luz que llenó la sala. Se desvaneció rápidamente, y miró a través de la mesa a Harry James y Draco Lucius, que parecían estar resplandeciendo. El brillo se fue, y los dos chicos miraron las manos ahora vacías de Harry James.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Pansy. Ninguno de los chicos le respondió, así que ella se estiró por encima de la mesa para sacudir el brazo de Draco Lucius. El rubio salió de golpe de su trance, mirando a través de la mesa a Pansy-. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó ella.

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry James, levantando y bajando la vista en busca del paquete, que había desaparecido por completo.

- Creo que yo lo sé –dijo Draco Lucius, mirando la mano de Pansy, todavía sujeta a su brazo-. Somos sólidos.

Al otro lado de la sala, Harry sólo había levantado la vista por el flash, pensando que había sido meramente un hechizo desviado. Le dio otra mordida a sus huevos y empezó a quitarle el sello al sobre en sus manos.

Dentro, sólo había un pedazo de pergamino. No tenía dirección, ni estaba firmado. Sólo tenía una línea escrita.

_Sé quién eres en realidad._

**¡Wooow!** No sólo llevo actualizando todos los días, ¡si no que actualicé dos hoy! ¡Y para peor estoy pensando en actualizar un tercero!

Oh, la libertad se siente tan bien…

Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre! Déjenlos y me tendrán todas las vacaciones traduciendo como enferma!!

**¡Review!**


	12. Insomnio

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 12: Insomnio**

Los Slytherins que no habían llegado al desayuno todavía estaban mirando con temor reverencial la puerta que dirigía al dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Por casi diez minutos, habían oído fuertes golpes, vidrio rompiéndose, y a Draco maldiciendo. La puerta estaba entornada, pero nadie se atrevía a alcanzarla.

Draco dejó salir otra cadena de insultos mientras destruía casi todas las pociones de su armario. Su coordinación no estaba al máximo –habían pasado casi setenta horas desde que había podido dormir. Estaba buscando por una poción energizante para poder, al menos, ser capaz de funcionar todo el día. Finalmente encontró una enterrada en el fondo del armario. Tenía una fina capa de polvo en la botella, pero se veía bien.

Bajándose la poción, Draco se volteó para enfrentar a su espejo, haciendo una mueca ante su reflejo. Unos días antes, su cabello había meramente estado "tan mal como el de Potter". Hoy, sin embargo, su cabello definitivamente estaba peor que el de Potter. Sacudirse y voltearse toda la noche mientras sudaba profusamente había resultado en lo que parecían ser rastas formándose en el cabello de Draco.

Draco hizo a un lado el impulso de chillar mientras tomaba su peine y atacaba los nudos de su cabello. Peinarse parecía hacerlos peor, así que se detuvo y buscó su gel para el cabello, esperando rescatar un estilo que no luciera como un nido de ratas.

Unos minutos después, algunos Slytherins que seguían en la sala común saltaron cuando la puerta de Draco se abrió de golpe, y el rubio se paró en el marco con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

- Draco, tu cabello... –El chico de séptimo año se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Draco volteó esa mirada hacia él.

Draco pasó hecho una furia por la sala común y salió a la mazmorra. Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos, todos sabiendo lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Draco Malfoy definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sé quién eres en realidad._

Harry miró el pedazo de pergamino en sus manos. No tenía firma, y no reconocía la letra. Mordiendo la parte de adentro de su mejilla, dio vuelta el pergamino, buscando por alguna pista que le dijera quién lo había enviado.

Un ruido desde el otro lado del comedor hizo que Harry levantara la vista de golpe. Su boca cayó abierta con lo que vio. Al otro lado de la sala, Draco estaba parado en la puerta abierta con su cabello desarreglado, círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, y mostrando los dientes con un gesto de disgusto.

Pansy dejó salir un jadeo, poniéndose de pie mientras Draco marchaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se detuvo justo a un lado de Harry James, que lo miró con ojos inocentes.

- Tú... Tú... –Draco gruñó sonoramente, convirtiendo sus dedos en garras y estirando un brazo hacia el cuello de Harry James.

Draco Lucius se estiró por encima de Harry James e hizo a un lado las manos de Draco de un golpe. Draco volteó su mirada hacia su doble, estrechando los ojos-. Quédate fuera de esto, impostor. Tu novio robó mi gel.

Draco Lucius arqueó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa petulante se extendiera por su rostro-. El cabello parado te queda. Oí que es muy popular entre muggles.

Draco gruñó nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez, regresando los ojos a Harry James-. Regrésalo, o ENCONTRARÉ una forma de matarte, pueda tocarte o no.

Harry James simplemente se encogió de hombros-. No lo tengo.

- Pero lo TOMASTE. ¿Dónde está? –demandó Draco.

- ¡Draco, luces como si no hubieses dormido en día! –Pansy dio un paso hacia delante, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Draco e interrumpiendo la confrontación.

- ¡Eso es porque no lo he hecho! –soltó Draco, sin quitar los ojos de Harry James.

- ¡Deberías ir a la enfermería, Draco! –dijo Pansy, ignorando la furia de Draco.

- Deberías tomar su consejo, Draco –dijo Harry James, extendiendo su sonrisa.

- ¡Voy a MATARTE! –Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry James, derribándolo del banco. Los dos cayeron al piso y un débil rasgo de sorpresa se infiltró en el rostro de Draco-. Tú estás… ahí. Puedo tocarte. –La sorpresa fue reemplazada por malicia, y Draco sonrió malévolamente-. Voy a lastimarte ahora.

- No seas estúpido –dijo Draco Lucius. Draco se volteó para mirar a su doble, sólo para encontrar su varita directamente apuntada entre sus ojos-. Si lo lastimas, te MUTILARÉ. Y luego ambos te mataremos.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero retrocedió de Harry James, permitiéndole ponerse de pie-. ¿Dónde está? –le demandó a Harry James una vez más.

- No te lo diré. –Harry James miró el cabello de Draco otra vez, haciendo señal de disgusto con las esquinas de la boca-. Si puedes ir todo el día luciendo como ahora, te lo regresaré.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- Obviamente –respondió Draco Lucius secamente.

- Honestamente, esperaba que al menos tomaras una ducha –dijo Harry James.

- ¡Draco no debería pasar todo el día! –soltó Pansy, cortando a Harry James. Se volteó hacia Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos por preocupación-. No has dormido, y te ves horrible… ¡tienes que ir a la enfermería y tomar una poción para el sueño, Draco!

- No. Lo haré después de la práctica de Quidditch.

- ¡Eso no es hasta la NOCHE, Draco!

Al otro lado del comedor, Harry ya no pudo oír la conversación entre los Slytherins, así que regresó su atención a la nota en su mano. Pensando en ella sólo un momento más, se la metió en el bolsillo, guardándola para estudiarla después.

- Déjame ver tu ensayo de Pociones, Harry –dijo Hermione mientras el trío se paraba para irse a su primer clase-. Sé que dijiste que tu gemelo genio te ayudó, pero lo creeré cuando lo lea.

Harry apoyó los libros en la mesa, pasando las hojas de su libro de Pociones. Levantando la vista, vio a Ron y Hermione yéndose-. ¡Ey! –gritó Harry enfadado-. ¡Si vas a hacer que desentierre mi ensayo, al menos ESPÉRAME! –Harry juntó sus libros y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos. Empezó a intercalar los libros en sus manos, intentando liberar el ensayo de Pociones del libro. Había contado con que Ron y Hermione lo detuvieran antes de que se chocara con algo, pero pronto se percató de que eso fue un error, al caminar directamente hacia algo. Soltando los libros, Harry cayó al piso.

- Buena, Potter. –La voz de Draco llegó a los oídos de Harry, y se estremeció. Luchó el impulso de ruborizarse, recordando los sueños de las pasadas noches.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, Potter! –soltó Pansy mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza-. ¡Podrías haber lastimado a Draco, está frágil ahora mismo!

- Estoy privado-de-sueño y privado-de-gel, Pansy –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos-. No estoy hecho de cristal. –Draco bajó la vista hacia Harry, quien empezaba a reunir sus libros.

Harry levantó la vista para ver una pálida mano siéndole ofrecida-. ¿No muy magullado, Potter? –dijo Draco, sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Um... –Harry miró fijamente la mano por un momento antes de tomarla-. Aparte de mi ego, no. Estoy bien.

Draco jaló a Harry para que se pusiera de pie, ignorando la pequeña audiencia que miraba a los dos conocidos rivales hablar civilizadamente-. Realmente deberías ir en escoba a todos lados, Potter –dijo Draco-. De esa forma podrías quedarte derecho.

- No, me chocaría con las mismas cosas. Sólo que me lastimaría seriamente todo el tiempo en lugar de la mitad del tiempo. –Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando la mano de Draco, y la soltó rápidamente, agachándose para recoger sus libros caídos. Draco se arrodilló a su lado, recogiendo su libro de Pociones. Se pararon, y Draco le pasó el libro a Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-. Gracias, Malfoy. –Harry le asintió a Draco y le dio un vacilante asentimiento a Pansy, que sólo miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Se fue trotando a alcanzar a Ron y Hermione.

Si la espalda de Harry no hubiese estado volteada mientras salía del vestíbulo, hubiese visto los ojos de Draco siguiéndolo, y a sus dos doppelgangers intercambiando miradas sabihondas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al principio, Harry estuvo sorprendido de ver a Remus Lupin sentado en un taburete al frente del aula, pero luego recordó que el licántropo le había dicho que ayudaría con su clase ese día. Harry se movió para saludar a Remus, pero inmediatamente se volteó hacia su asiento cuando Snape le dio una mirada severa.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo a todos en sus asientos usuales, pero ver a Harry James deliberadamente sentado al frente de la habitación lo enervaba. Sin embargo, lo valía por ver la cara de Snape cuando vio a Harry James tomar su asiento.

Snape hizo otra mueca clásica cuando Draco entró a la habitación, con el cabello todavía yendo en toda dirección. Aparentemente, Snape se había perdido la entrada del Slytherin al Gran Comedor esa mañana.

La clase empezó, y Snape se movió por la habitación, recolectando los ensayos. Harry se sintió raramente orgulloso cuando Snape le arrancó su ensayo de la mano y siguió adelante. Su profesor estaba sorprendido.

El profesor de Pociones apoyó los ensayos en su escritorio, girándose para enfrentar a la clase-. Harán Lycansite hoy. ¿A quién le gustaría decirme qué es?

Harry James fue el único de la habitación en levantar la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Hermione arquear una ceja.

Snape, también, vio a Harry James con curiosidad-. Sr… Potter.

- La poción Lycansite es usada para detectar licántropos, vampiros o veelas, que a veces se disfrazan de humanos.

- ¿Y cómo funciona?

- La persona de la que se sospeche debe beber la poción, y sus ojos brillarán si son una criatura oscura. Brillarán de color rojo si son un vampiro, verde si son un veela, y azul si son un licántropo. Si alguien que no es una criatura oscura la bebe, no habrá efecto. –Harry James miraba altaneramente a Snape mientras hablaba, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando terminó, como si pidiera una pregunta más desafiante.

- ¿Algo más que quisieras agregar?

- Alcon Cardo, el inventor, era un licántropo que vivió durante el reinado de Grindelwald, y formó la alianza de licántropos, vampiros y veelas que iban a pelear con Grindelwald. Hizo la poción para asegurarse de que no hubiera espías en sus filas. –Harry James se detuvo, sonriendo con arrogancia-. También puedo decirle cómo está hecha, pero estoy seguro de que está por mostrárnoslo.

Snape miró fijamente a Harry James por un momento-. ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

- Tú –dijo Harry James simplemente-. Bueno, el tú que **yo**conozco.

Las esquinas de los labios de Snape se curvaron, obviamente tratando de decidir si sonreír o gritar. Finalmente, le sonrió con arrogancia de regreso a Harry James-. Veinte puntos para Slytherin. –Volvió a voltearse hacia la clase-. Estoy seguro de que recuerdan a Remus Lupin, quien enseñó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año. También estoy seguro de que saben que es un licántropo, y ha aceptado verificar sus pociones. Sin embargo… -dijo Snape, torciendo el labio superior-. Probarán sus pociones en USTEDES mismos primero, para asegurarnos de que no hay efectos secundarios. Sería absurdo enfermar al conejillo de indias antes de que todos hayan tenido oportunidad de probar su poción. –Harry pudo ver a Remus rodando los ojos, pero se quedó callado.

Snape se giró y empezó a anotar furiosamente los ingredientes en el frente de la habitación-. Anoten esto. –Volvió a voltearse, manteniendo un ojo en todos los estudiantes-. Después de copiar las instrucciones, divídanse en parejas. –Leyó los nombres de la lista, dándole una mirada severa a cualquiera que se atreviera a gemir por con quién había sido juntado.

Ese día, pareció que Snape hizo los grupos con la idea de empezar una revuelta. Se aseguró de emparejar a cada Gryffindor con un Slytherin, especialmente ahora que la adición de dos Slytherins más equilibraba la clase. Hermione fue ubicada con Goyle, Draco Lucius con Dean, Harry con Draco, y Harry James fue ubicado con Ron.

Mientras la clase se movía a sus lugares, Harry le dio una mirada preocupada a su pelirrojo amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a Ron mirándolo a **él**, no a Harry James. El rostro de Harry cayó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Draco, que le dedicó un rápido asentimiento antes de regresar su atención a Snape.

- Compartirán una nota basada en el resultado final de su poción, y serán calificados individualmente basándome en cuánto trabajo los vea hacer –dijo Snape-. No olviden que las pociones serán probadas al final de la clase por ustedes mismos, y luego por Lupin. Empiecen.

Harry y Draco trabajaron mayormente en silencio. Extrañamente, así también lo hicieron Ron y Harry James. Aunque Ron hacía obvio que no le gustaba el doble de Harry, también sabía que Harry James ya sabía esa poción. Ron estaba más interesado en probar en sí mismo una poción segura, que en algo que probablemente causaría un alboroto.

- Ya deberían estar terminando –dijo Snape hacia el final del período-. Embotellen su poción y déjenla enfriar unos minutos. –Harry miraba con horror su poción. De acuerdo a las instrucciones, el líquido debería estar claro como el agua. El suyo y el de Draco, sin embargo, actualmente era de un oscuro marrón sucio.

- Sr. Potter, ¿le importaría explicarme qué hizo mal? –Snape lo había alcanzado, y ahora miraba el caldero con disgusto. Harry abrió y cerró la boca, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Él había hecho su mitad del trabajo exactamente cómo decía en las instrucciones.

- Es mi culpa, profesor Snape. –Harry se volteó y miró a Draco mientras hablaba-. Agregué el _matarie_ antes de los frijoles molidos. Tal vez no lo haya revuelto las suficientes veces tampoco.

Toda la clase estaba callada, y Snape miraba a Draco-. ¿Te sientes bien, Draco? No pareces ser… tú mismo hoy. –Sus ojos volaron hacia la actual falta de control de Draco sobre su cabello-. ¿Necesitas ir a la enferme…?

- No, no necesito ir a la enfermería –dijo Draco rápidamente-. Sólo fue un error.

La clase pareció incluso más callada que antes. Todos miraban a Draco, que no sólo había fallado en su mejor clase, sino que se había echado la culpa cuando tenía la oportunidad de apuntar a Potter.

Snape miró entre los dos chicos. Draco miraba al frente, y Harry todavía miraba a Draco-. Como no hace falta decir, ustedes dos no probarán su poción hoy. Empiecen a limpiar.

Harry empezó a limpiar la mesa, mirando a Draco a cada momento-. Gracias –dijo calmamente.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Draco mientras vaciaba el contenido del caldero-. Fue mi culpa en primer lugar.

- Lo sé, pero... –Harry se interrumpió, y Draco lo miró, echando la cabeza a un lado.

- Unos días atrás te hubiese culpado –terminó Draco por él-. Ya sé. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Ha… Potter.

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de **porqué** las cosas eran diferentes ahora entre ellos dos, como si hubiese sido Draco el que cambiara las cosas, en realidad. No discutió, pero le ofreció a Draco una sonrisa mientras continuaban ordenando.

- ¿Quieres hablar un poco más esta noche, Potter? –dijo Draco mientras terminaban, volviendo a sentarse en sus asientos.

- Um... claro.

- Encuéntrame después de la práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin. Sólo ven a la cancha.

Harry asintió. Draco le sonrió (esa rara, genuina sonrisa) y Harry le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Ron y Harry James ya habían probado la poción en ellos mismos, y estaban listos para probarla en Remus. Harry James le entregó la botella a Remus mientras Snape miraba de cerca por encima de sus hombros.

Remus tragó la poción, haciendo una mueca por el sabor mientras pasaba por su garganta-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Harry James? –preguntó después de tragarla.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué aprendiste tan temprano sobre esta poción? Cuando Severus y yo estábamos en el colegio, ni siquiera estaba programada hasta séptimo año.

Harry James miró a Draco Lucius, que actualmente estaba probando su propia poción-. Draco y yo creímos que alguien estaba haciéndose pasar por ti, porque habías estado actuando raro. El profesor Snape me enseñó sobre la poción para ser capaces de averiguarlo.

- ¿Por qué no usar Veritaserum? –preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja.

Harry James desvió la vista de Remus-. En nuestro mundo, Remus no es un fan del Veritaserum. Decidimos usar Lycansite, en caso de que realmente fuera Remus sólo actuando raro.

- ¿Por qué no le gus...?

- Preferiría no hablar de eso –dijo Harry James, interrumpiendo al profesor Snape.

Como se esperaba, los ojos de Remus habían tomado un brillo azul. Snape sonrió, petulante-. ¿Cuánto del trabajo hiciste, Harry James?

- No todo.

- ¿Pero la mayor parte?

Harry James miró a Ron, cuyos ojos ya empezaban a arder con rencor-. Sí.

Snape asintió, sin querer oír nada más, y él y Remus se movieron hacia la poción de Draco Lucius y Dean.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –soltó Ron-. ¡Yo hice la mitad del trabajo, si no más, fácil!

- Pero no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Tuviste que esperar a que te dijera exactamente qué hacer. ¡Ni siquiera sabías cómo cortar el _materie_ contra la fibra! Eso es sentido común, Comadreja.

El rostro de Ron estaba rojo para ahora-. Ni siquiera eres real –siseó-. Sólo estás aquí para joder la cabeza de Harry. Soy su mejor amigo, y no me ha hablado en días. ¡Ha hablado con el hurón más que conmigo!

- ¿Hurón? –preguntó Harry James en confusión-. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermana?

Ron mostró los dientes, listo para atacar a Harry James.

- ¡RON! –Hermione se arrojó hacia delante, sujetando su brazo-. Este no es el lugar –susurró-. La clase se terminó, y Harry quiere hablar con nosotros dos durante el período libre. –Apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde Harry estaba esperando-. Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creí que querías hablar con Remus –le dijo Draco Lucius a Harry James mientras se dirigían hacia su siguiente clase.

- Quería, pero eso fue antes de ver lo triste que parece. –Harry James levantó la vista hacia su amante-. Sirius está muerto en este mundo, y sólo pasó hace unos meses. No quiero molestar incluso más a Remus diciéndole que está vivo en nuestro mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione, Ron y Harry se sentaron en la sala común de Gryffindor, complacidos de encontrarla vacía. Harry se quedó en su asiento, pero se mantuvo moviéndose en él, obviamente nervioso.

Los tres Gryffindors meramente se miraron mutuamente por casi un minuto antes de que Harry finalmente rompiera el silencio con una risa vacilante-. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Hermione tosió, arqueando las cejas.

Harry se mordió el labio-. Ron, lamento no haberte dicho lo que está pasando. A decir verdad, yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

- Yo puedo decírtelo –dijo Ron amargamente-. Dos impostores cayeron del cielo, pretendiendo ser tú y Malfoy. Te están llevando a pensar que ustedes dos deberían ser amigos, y que debiste haber estado en Slytherin.

- Ron, para –dijo Hermione-. Deja a Harry hablar. –Se volteó hacia Harry, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no empiezas por la selección?

- ¿Qué con la selección? –preguntó Ron, haciendo obvio que no estaba contento con que Hermione supiera cosas de Harry que él no.

Harry cerró los ojos-. Ron, estuve muy cerca de estar en Slytherin. –Apretando los ojos, Harry contó hacia atrás en su cabeza. _"Tres… Dos… Uno…"_

- **¡¿QUÉ?!**

- ¡Ron, shush! –siseó Hermione.

- No hay nadie aquí –dijo Ron-. Puedo gritar tanto como quiera.

Hermione estrechó los ojos, mirando a Ron con veneno-. Harry, continúa –dijo sin desviar la vista de Ron.

- El sombrero seleccionador me dijo que lo haría bien en Slytherin. De hecho, ni siquiera mencionó otra casa hasta que finalmente gritó "Gryffindor". –Pausándose, Harry tomó un profundo respiro-. En segundo año, cuando conocí a Tom Riddle, dijo que éramos muy parecidos. Ambos somos huérfanos mestizos que fuimos criados por muggles. –Se pausó y le dirigió una mirada a Ron, que lo miraba pensativamente, luego a Hermione, que simplemente le dio un asentimiento alentador. Harry sonrió débilmente-. No les dije porque sé cómo se sienten sobre Slytherin.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –dijo Ron, con la voz no tan severa como antes-. Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. No te habría dejado por algo como eso. Incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts, oí a Fred y George diciéndole a mamá y papá que el sombrero les dijo que lo habrían hecho genial en Slytherin.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, y la boca de Hermione cayó abierta-. ¿El sombrero quería a Fred y George en Slytherin? –preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

Ron asintió-. A Charlie también, aparentemente. Pero Harry, lo que cuenta es que no FUISTE seleccionado a Slytherin.

Harry cerró los ojos otra vez-. La cosa es, Ron… después de hablar con Harry James, creo que se suponía que lo fuera.

- Ellos no son REALES, Harry –dijo Ron firmemente-. Sólo son algún truco que Voldemort se inventó para joder con tu cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza-. Son muy reales, Ron. Sí, fueron traídos aquí por Voldemort, pero definitivamente son quienes dicen ser. Voldemort sólo conoce la primera parte de la profecía, mientras que Harry James la conoce toda.

Ron estuvo callado por un momento-. ¿La… profecía? ¿La que los mortífagos querían del Ministerio de la Magia el año pasado?

Harry asintió, encontrándose a sí mismo incapaz de hablar.

- Creí que fue destrozada.

- El registro oficial lo fue, pero Dumbledore estuvo ahí para oír la profecía cuando fue originalmente hecha –dijo Harry, con la voz de pronto haciéndose más amarga-. Él la supo desde antes de que yo naciera, pero sólo se molestó en decírmela el año pasado, después del fiasco del Ministerio. Me la mantuvo en secreto, incluso cuando la profecía era sobre MÍ.

Hermione soltó un suspiro-. Por eso ya no confías en él.

- ¿No confías en Dumbledore? –Ron, que había perdido hace mucho su ira, ahora miraba a Harry con confusión-. ¿Qué decía la profecía, Harry?

Harry miró a un y otro lado entre sus amigos, sin ser capaz de evitar sonreír. Ellos habían estado pegados a su lado por cinco años de locura y muerte, lo habían ayudado a soportar la fama que realmente no quería. No parecía justo descargar otro secreto con ellos.

- ¿Harry? –dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Decía... –Harry cerró los ojos, recordando claramente la fantasmagórica figura de Trelawney girando en el pensadero e Dumbledore, y la fría y rasposa voz recitando las palabras que odiaba-. Decía que yo era el que tenía el poder de destruir a Voldemort, y él me marcaría como su igual. –Los dedos de Harry inconscientemente se levantaron para trazar su cicatriz-. Se supone que tengo un poder que Voldemort no conoce… -Harry se detuvo, incapaz de decirles la última parte, la más aterradora.

- ¿Eso... eso es todo? –La voz de Ron era apenas más que un susurro.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Cuando habló, su voz apenas pudo ser oída-. _Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida._

Los tres estuvieron callados por casi todo un minuto antes de que Ron finalmente dijera-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Harry?

- Quiere decir que tengo que matar a Voldemort.

Ron se mordió el labio-. Creo que todo el mundo mágico ya espera eso, Harry, incluso sin saber la profecía.

- Estoy cansado de que la gente ESPERE que sea capaz de hacer todo –dijo Harry débilmente-. Sé que todos los demás lo esperaban, ¿pero se dan cuenta de lo que significa? –Ron negó con la cabeza-. Significa que **tengo que matar**. Soy el arma secreta. Dumbledore ha estado "protegiéndome" todos estos años porque tengo que vivir con el fin de matar a Voldemort.

- No... No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con que creas que debiste haber estado en Slytherin –dijo Ron.

- Tengo que ser su igual. Voldemort… Tom Riddle. Somos parecidos, en cada aspecto, excepto que él estaba en Slytherin, y yo estoy en Gryffindor.

- Harry, no puedes tomar la profecía TAN literalmente –dijo Hermione-. No tienes que ser Voldemort para derrotarlo.

Harry se estremeció, escuchando las palabras de Hermione haciendo eco con las de Harry James-. Pero Harry James está en Slytherin, y él ya ha llevado a cabo la profecía en su mundo. –Harry vio a Ron abrir la boca para protestar, y lo interrumpió-. No, Ron. Su vida era como la mía en cualquier forma posible hasta la selección. Ahora tiene una vida perfecta, y asesinó a Voldemort el año pasado, cuando yo recién fui capaz de averiguar sobre la profecía.

- ¿Crees... crees que su vida es mejor que la tuya? –dijo Ron en incredulidad-. Él no… él no es amigo de… -Se interrumpió a sí mismo, pensando en sus palabras-. Aparte de Voldemort muerto, ¿qué ha hecho que haga tan genial su vida?

Estremeciéndose, Harry tragó saliva, tratando de bajar el nudo que estaba formándose en su garganta-. Sirius.

Ron se puso rígido-. ¿Está... vivo? –preguntó suavemente.

- Más que eso –dijo Harry, inclinándose y poniendo la cabeza en sus manos-. Harry James se las arregló para atrapar a Pettigrew la noche que yo lo dejé escapar. Sirius ha sido probado inocente, y él y Draco Lucius viven con Sirius y Remus.

- Son sólo... circunstancias diferentes, Harry –dijo Ron-. Además, sólo porque Harry James sabe la profecía no lo hace real. Tal vez él es un hechizo diseñado para extraer lo que quieres de tu mente o algo.

Harry sonrió irónicamente-. ¿Entonces cómo explicas a Draco Lucius? ¿Realmente crees que yo **alguna vez** consideré enamorarme de Draco Malfoy?

El rostro de Ron se torció en puro disgusto-. ¿Están ENAMORADOS? ¡Creí que sólo eran amigos!

Harry miró a Hermione-. Yo no... le dije nada, Harry –dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio-. Sólo lo básico, con lo que habías estado viendo en el espejo, y tu pérdida de memoria.

- ¿La pérdida memoria cuando te… convertías en Harry James? –preguntó Ron, con su boca cayendo abierta-. Entonces… esa noche… ¿estabas besando a **Malfoy**? –Harry asintió-. Noté que ustedes dos estaban en mejores términos hoy. Espero que no te estés dando ideas… -dijo Ron, sin desaparecer su mueca.

- ¡No! –exclamó Harry rápidamente, con un rubor elevándose a sus mejillas.

Ron negaba con la cabeza-. No sé si eso me hace creer que definitivamente son reales, ya que definitivamente nadie cuerdo te imaginaría a ti y al hurón como pareja… o si la simple idea es demasiado para posiblemente ser cierto.

- Son reales, Ron –dijo Hermione-. He hablado con Draco Lucius. Definitivamente es una persona real.

- Bien, tomaré tu palabra –dijo Ron, levantando las manos en señal de derrota-. ¿Pero cómo los trajo Voldemort?

- No lo sabemos exactamente –dijo Harry-. Pero de algún modo usó el espejo de Morgana. Hermione me mostró un artículo de eso, y vi el espejo en una visión.

- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! –estalló Hermione.

- ¡Tenía otras cosas en la mente! –soltó Harry, estrechando los ojos.

- No empiecen a pelear ahora, ustedes dos –dijo Ron-. Mira, Harry. Sé que tuviste una gran semana, y entiendo tus razones de no decirnos todo. –Harry le sonrió agradecido a su amigo, y Ron continuó-. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que somos tus amigos. No tienes que guardarnos secretos.

- Lo sé, Ron –dijo Harry-. Pero tú tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedo decirles siempre todo. Tengo que guardarme algunas cosas para mí mismo.

- No importa lo que suceda, nosotros seguiremos siendo tus amigos, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- Con eso dicho, ¿no es hora del almuerzo? –dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Déjale a Ron saber cuándo terminar una conversación –dijo Hermione, parándose.

- ¡Tengo hambre! –protestó Ron.

- Como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ron caminaron lado a lado desde el Gran Comedor después de la cena, con sonrisas ambos rostros.

- ¿Quieres jugar una partida de snap explosivo después de terminar nuestros ensayos de historia de la magia? –preguntaba Ron.

Harry sonrió, pero recayó al recordar su promesa de encontrarse con Draco-. No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Acepté encontrarme con alguien esta noche.

- ¿Quién?

Harry arrugó los labios, sin querer recordarle a Ron del hecho de que estaba en términos más amistosos con Draco-. Lo siento, Ron.

Ron estrechó los ojos-. Creí que ya no ibas a guardar secretos.

Harry suspiró-. A veces tienes que hacerlo, Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry miró desde el piso cómo Draco instruía al equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch a que volaran una última vuelta alrededor de la cancha, y luego se retiraran por la noche. Los Slytherins siguieron la orden, y lentamente se fueron de la cancha, dejando a Draco solo.

Harry miró cómo Draco bajaba por al aire a una velocidad increíble, subiendo al último segundo. Harry arqueó una ceja por las fáciles maniobras de Draco… ¿por qué no era nunca tan bueno durante sus juegos?

Draco finalmente hizo más lenta su enloquecedora velocidad, analizando la cancha como si buscara la snitch. Incluso desde el piso, Harry pudo ver desilusión en su rostro. Harry rápidamente se quitó la capa, emergiendo de las sombras-. ¡Ey! –gritó, sacudiéndole un brazo a Draco. El rubio se volteó hacia Harry, y bajó, lo bastante lento para poder simplemente saltar de su escoba y caminar hacia Harry.

- Apareciste de la nada, Potter. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Harry sonrió con arrogancia-. Ese es mi pequeño secreto. Tal vez te lo diga algún día.

Draco estrechó los ojos, pero no siguió el tema.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

- Miserable. No he dormido en casi ochenta horas.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia su cabello, mirando a Draco con temor reverencial-. Lo más que yo me he quedado despierto ha sido un día y medio, y no podía funcionar. ¿Cómo has logrado pasar el día?

- Poción energizante. Mucha. –Draco se sentó en el campo, cayendo a su espalda-. Aunque realmente no podría llamarlo "funcionar". Siento como si hubiese estado en una nube todo el día. Apenas puedo formar oraciones completas.

- Suena a que te está yendo bien –dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Draco. Estudió la cara de Draco, notando que aunque parecía exhausto, lucía un poco contento-. ¿Por qué no has dormido?

Draco no respondió, en cambio volteó su mirada hacia el cielo, que rápidamente oscurecía.

- Suena a que no has dormido desde el día que nuestros gemelos cayeron del cielo.

- Eso es muy cierto.

- Está relacionado a eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que no seas capaz de dormir?

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso, Potter. No ahora. Tal vez después de dormir un poco. De ese modo no diré algo que yo... –Draco se cortó a sí mismo con un fuerte bostezo.

- No dirás algo que tú... ¿qué?

- Lamente.

Harry aceptó eso de mala gana-. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

- De ti.

- ¿De nuevo? –Harry suspiró-. ¿Cuando hablaremos de ti?

Draco se sentó, sonriéndole a Harry con arrogancia. La puesta del sol hizo sombras en el rostro de Draco, haciéndole parecer más pálido y elaborado-. Fui criado por Lucius Malfoy. ¿Realmente quieres saber cómo fue mi niñez?

- Sí.

Draco sonrió ahora, y Harry trató de no reír ante la imagen que el Slytherin estaba creando. Con su cabello fuera de control, los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, la túnica de Quidditch y la sonrisa loca, Draco parecía el Doctor Frankenstein-. Definitivamente te lo diré mañana, si todavía quieres saberlo. Pero esta noche quiero hablar de ti.

- Y tú siempre consigues lo que quieres.

- No tan seguido como tú crees.

Harry suspiró otra vez, apoyándose en sus codos-. ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

Draco no perdió un instante-. ¿Cómo te ves a ti mismo?

Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de responder-. Como a alguien que tiene mucha suerte. Tanto buena como mala. –Mordiéndose el labio inferior, agregó-. Mayormente mala.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Harry pareció encogido por esa pregunta, y miró fijamente a Draco-. Lo que… quiero… es sólo ser un niño normal. Quiero... quiero que la gente vea que **soy** un niño normal. No soy su **salvador**. –La voz de Harry era amarga y desvió la vista de Draco hacia el piso.

- Entonces... quieres ser un mago normal. ¿Qué crees que es "normal"?

Harry parpadeó-. Creo que no sé cómo responder esa pregunta.

- Yo sí –dijo Draco, con expresión seria-. "Normal" es aburrido. "Normal" es cuando alguien vive y se comporta exactamente como se espera. Tú, Potter, no eres un mago normal.

Harry arqueó una ceja, pensando que la falta de sueño definitivamente estaba afectando el comportamiento de Draco-. ¿Debería… tomar eso como un cumplido?

Draco ignoró su pregunta-. Cuando te conocí, esperaba que fueras como yo, después de todo, el nombre Potter era uno importante incluso antes del… accidente.

- ¿Accidente? –dijo Harry agudamente.

De nuevo, Draco lo ignoró y continuó, desviando los ojos de Harry-. Eres una persona importante, y se **espera** que actúes importante. Debiste haber sabido entonces cuáles eran las mejores familias, y cómo adherirte a ellas para mejorar tu reputación y tu influencia. –Draco levantó los ojos ligeramente para encontrarse con los de Harry-. Pero fuiste criado como un muggle. Eres uno de los magos más importantes de nuestro tiempo, y ni siquiera lo sabías. Probablemente todavía no lo sabes. Puedes usar tu nombre para llegar a lugares que magos de nuestra edad sólo pueden soñar. Pero nunca lo haces.

- ¿Por qué querría?

- Piensa en la influencia que podrías tener si tan sólo ejercieras peso. Ahora que el Profeta no te está ridiculizando a base diaria, podrías entrar a cualquier establecimiento mágico, conseguir exactamente lo que quieres, y no pagar un centavo.

- Pero tengo mucho dinero –dijo Harry, pensando en la ocasión cuando Lockhart le había dado todos sus libros por nada-. Deberían darles sus regalos a aquellos que no pueden pagarlos.

- Es buena publicidad para ellos tener a alguien de tan alto nivel "comprando" en su negocio –dijo Draco-. Eso es sólo un ejemplo, de todos modos. Mi punto es que nunca te pones por delante de los demás. Por eso te odiaba. Eras todo lo que me criaron para creer que estaba mal.

- ¿Fuiste criado para odiarme? ¿Entonces porqué quisiste hacerte amigo mío?

Draco estrechó los ojos-. No sabía que eras así. A decir verdad, quería hacerme amigo tuyo para impresionar y cabrear a mi padre.

Harry miró a Draco en confusión-. ¿Cómo enfadas y enorgulleces a tu padre al mismo tiempo?

- Estaría impresionado porque me las arreglé para llegar al lado bueno de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Estaría cabreado porque me las arreglé para llegar al lado bueno de Harry Potter, aquél que derrotó a su Lord Voldemort.

- Todavía no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir.

Draco suspiró-. Supongo que es mi falta de sueño la que habla entonces. Lo que quiero decir es que no eres la persona que creí que eras, entonces y ahora.

- No soy la persona que yo creí que era, tampoco –dijo Harry suavemente.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No importa. –Harry cambió rápidamente de tema, sin querer pensar en su fama o "alto puesto"-. ¿Crees que te irá bien en tu siguiente partido? Jugarán con Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

Draco notó el rápido cambio de tema de Harry, pero sonrió, petulante-. Vamos a matarlos. Chang ha engordado un poco este año, y no es ni cerca tan rápida como era antes.

- Sus cazadores podrían trabajar un poco. ¿Mark Trunper no se chocó con uno de los aros en su último partido?

Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás riendo-. Eso no tuvo precio.

Su conversación entró al Quidditch, cubriendo todo desde los equipos de su colegio hasta los equipos mundiales, y quién predecían que jugaría en la Copa de Quidditch el siguiente verano. Harry encontró que estaba pasando un buen rato, el Draco Malfoy privado-de-sueño parecía mucho más simpático que el bien-descansado. Mientras hablaban, ninguno de los dos notó el sol bajando detrás del horizonte y la noche cayendo sobre ellos.

Mientras Harry doblaba las piernas, poniéndolas debajo de él, notó una figura oscura del otro lado de la cancha, cerca de los postes. Le hizo un gesto a Draco, apuntando la figura.

- ¡Madame Hoock! –siseó Draco a lo bajo-. ¡Siempre inspecciona el campo después de las prácticas de Slytherin para buscar hechizos de trampa!

- ¿Ha pasado del toque de queda? –susurró Harry, parándose, pero todavía agachado para evitar la luz que venía del colegio.

- Definitivamente.

Harry tomó el brazo de Draco, jalándolo hacia las sombras, donde había dejado su capa de invisibilidad-. Potter, ¿qué…? –se las arregló para balbucear Draco antes de que Harry lo callara, poniendo una mano encima de la boca del Slytherin y sacando la capa para cubrirlos a los dos. Forzó a ambos a que se arrodillaran en el piso (la capa no era lo suficiente grande para cubrir a dos chicos de dieciséis años). La rápida reacción de Harry llegó justo a tiempo. Madame Hooch se había volteado y ahora caminaba hacia su lado de la cancha. Había iluminado su varita para ver mejor, evidentemente los había oído.

La instructora de vuelo se acercó más y más a ellos, hasta que estuvo sólo a unos metros de los dos chicos. Echó un vistazo con los ojos apretados-. ¿Hay alguien ahí? –dijo.

Finalmente satisfecha, Madame Hoock se volteó y dejó la cancha. Harry esperó hasta que estuviera fuera de vista para soltar el aliento. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba alrededor de Draco, y la cabeza de Draco estaba descansando contra su hombro-. Ahora sabes el secreto, Malfoy –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Draco no respondió.

Harry miró de cerca al chico en sus brazos. Draco respiraba lentamente, y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Draco estaba definitivamente dormido. Su cuerpo aparentemente se había rendido después de estar despierto por tanto tiempo. Harry no tuvo fuerza para despertarlo, así que movió gentilmente a Draco para que se recostara en la hierba bajo él. Incluso dormido, Draco se negó a renunciar al hombro de Harry como almohada, sujetándose a la capa de Harry. Sin ser capaz de moverse, Harry se recostó a su lado, todavía manteniendo la capa cubriéndolos a los dos.

Harry levantó la vista hacia las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, escuchando la rítmica respiración de Draco. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo cabeceando, y pronto estuvo dormido, también.

Por primera vez en tres días, Harry no soñó con Draco.

**Únicas notas del capítulo:** Dorm... ir…. Gracias por… reviews… /muere/


	13. ¿Qué demonios?

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Qué demonios?**

Draco abrió los ojos hacia el cielo, que lentamente aclaraba. Parpadeó algunas veces, tratando de recordar porqué estaba despertando afuera. Lo último que podía recordar era hablar con Potter, y Madame Hooch había aparecido. Harry lo había sujetado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Draco recordaba escuchar los latidos de Harry, y pensar en cuán cómodo estaba en los brazos de Harry…

Draco de repente fue consciente de una presencia muy cercana, muy **cálida** a su lado. Movió su cabeza y vio a Harry, dormido.

Apenas una semana atrás, Draco se habría retorcido de disgusto por la idea de despertar al lado de Harry Potter. Hoy, sin embargo, sólo sonrió, viendo a Harry dormir. Lucía como un niño, con las mejillas rosas, su cabello desarreglado, sus lentes torcidos en la cara. Sin saber porqué, Draco se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de resistir estirar una mano para tocar a Harry. Cuando las puntas de los dedos de Draco tocaron la mejilla de Harry, ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, parpadeando algunas veces antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Draco.

- Estás despierto –dijo Harry, con la voz rasposa por el sueño.

- Y tú estabas dormido –dijo Draco calmamente-. Buenos días.

- ¿Días? –dijo Harry en incredulidad. Sus ojos se levantaron al cielo, notando al sol apareciendo sobre el horizonte. Su mirada regresó a los ojos de Draco-. Me alegra ver que dormiste toda la noche.

- Lo hice, ¿verdad? –Draco descansó su cabeza otra vez en el brazo de Harry. _"Finalmente dormí, sin tener que soportar cualquier visión de cierto cuerpo desnudo…"_ pensó.

Harry sonrió al sentir el peso de Draco regresando a su brazo. Se sentía más descansado de lo que se había sentido en meses. No había tenido ni una pesadilla, ni ningún sueño húmedo involucrando a cierto chico a su lado…

Casi simultáneamente, Draco y Harry se percataron de la proximidad del otro, y se sentaron, separándose de golpe. Harry se ruborizó, subiendo los lentes por su nariz, mientras Draco meramente lo miraba, con expresión congelada.

- Um... –empezó Harry, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme, Potter?

- ¡Nada! –protestó Harry-. Te caíste dormido encima de **mí**.

- Y... ¿qué? ¿Me veía tan malditamente lindo que no podías soportar la idea de despertarme?

Los ojos de Harry resplandecieron peligrosamente-. No quería despertarte porque habías estado despierto lo suficiente para enfermarte seriamente.

- Ah, ¿así que lo hiciste por amabilidad? –soltó Draco.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró rápidamente, con una extraña tristeza inundándolo-. ¿Realmente tenemos que regresar a esto? –dijo calmamente-. ¿Culparnos, gritarnos?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, pero su expresión se suavizó-. No somos… **amigos**, Potter –dijo Draco, su voz faltando su usual tono.

La expresión de Harry se derrumbó. Desvió la vista y miró el castillo, pero no antes de que Draco notara su rostro decaído.

- Harry... –La voz de Draco era tranquila.

Harry lo ignoró-. ¿Nos perdimos las clases?

Draco frunció el ceño, y rápidamente recuperó su compostura-. No. Tenemos cerca de una hora antes de que el desayuno siquiera empiece.

Harry volteó su cabeza de nuevo hacia Draco-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La posición del sol. –Draco sonrió petulante-. Es una habilidad de supervivencia muy útil, Potter. Creí que tú la habrías aprendido, entre todas las personas.

Harry bufó-. ¿Mi supervivencia depende de saber qué hora es?

- Tú eres el que siempre llega tarde a Pociones.

Harry rodó los ojos, parándose. Juntó su capa en sus brazos, trayéndola finalmente a la atención de Draco.

- ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? –dijo Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos, preguntándose porqué no la había notado la noche anterior.

- Fue un regalo de mi padre –dijo Harry casualmente. Se estiró, sonando su espalda-. Debiste haber sabido que la tenía.

- El misterio de tu cabeza flotando cerca de Hogsmeade ahora está resuelto –comentó Draco, sonriendo con arrogancia-. Me diste pesadillas por toda una semana después de eso, Potter.

- Bien por mí, entonces.

Draco se paró, mirándolo con rabia-. Para un niño de tercero, algo así es bastante horrible.

- Te lo merecías.

- Yo... –Draco se pausó-. Supongo que sí. –Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar de la cancha hacia el lago.

Harry parpadeó, volteándose para ver a Draco alejándose de él-. ¿A dónde vas?

- A tomar una ducha. Definitivamente la necesito.

- Bueno, definitivamente te estás poniendo un poco rancio, pero no te vas a limpiar mucho bañándote en el lago –dijo Harry-. El castillo está por el otro lado.

- Hay un pasaje cerca del lago que dirige directamente a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Harry arqueó las cejas. Ese pasaje definitivamente no estaba en el mapa del Merodeador-. ¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó, alcanzando rápidamente a Draco-. ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde siempre. –Draco miró de costado a Harry-. ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

- Sólo... me sorprende un poco que me lo cuentes –dijo Harry.

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos, bufando-. Es territorio Slytherin, Potter. No espero atraparte ahí abajo.

- Yo soy el que tiene la capa de invisibilidad, ¿recuerdas?

Draco le echó un vistazo a la capa en brazos de Harry-. Cierto. Pero antes de que tu burbuja crezca demasiado, sólo dirige a un pasillo donde puedes encontrar la entrada a la sala común. El Cuarto Ocho está ahí también.

- ¿Qué es el Cuarto Ocho?

- El cuarto reservado para el premio anual Slytherin. Creo que nuestras... contrapartes se están quedando allí, por alguna razón. Ojalá supiera cómo convencieron al Profesor Snape de que se los dieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry James despertó sintiendo a alguien soplándole en el oído. Antes de abrir los ojos, saboreó la sensación de estar al lado de la persona a la que estaba encadenado.

Despertar al lado de Draco Lucius era algo de lo que Harry James nunca se cansaría. Su vínculo a veces proveería la sensación de ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, y el momento entre estar dormido y estar despierto era una de esas ocasiones.

Pudo sentir a Draco Lucius soplándole en el oído nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez. Harry James sonrió por la impaciencia de su amante.

- Sé que estás despierto.

Abriendo finalmente los ojos, Harry James miró a Draco Lucius, que estaba apoyado sobre él con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro-. Buenos días, amoroso –dijo Harry James.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

Harry James estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza-. Lo mejor que he dormido desde que llegamos aquí.

- Yo también –dijo Draco Lucius, levantando una mano para trazar los labios de su amante con los dedos-. Nos despertamos bastante temprano. Todavía tenemos una hora hasta que el desayuno siquiera empiece. –Arqueó una ceja sugestivamente.

Harry James sonrió-. Eres insaciable.

Draco Lucius se inclinó hacia bajo, tocando apenas con los labios la piel de la mejilla de Harry-. Si no estás de humor… -No terminó su oración, en cambio se volteó y pasó las piernas rápidamente por encima del otro lado de la cama.

Harry James se sentó, moviéndose para poder enroscar sus brazos alrededor de Draco Lucius, saboreando la sensación de piel contra piel. Enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su amante-. Tal vez esté de humor… -Movió su cabeza ligeramente para poder dejar besos en el cuello de Draco Lucius.

Draco Lucius sonrió, volteándose para enfrentar a Harry James-. ¿Ahora quién es insaciable?

Harry James fortaleció su abrazo, besando la mejilla de su amante y moviéndose lentamente pare encontrarse con los labios del otro chico. Draco Lucius se inclinó hacia el beso, sacando su lengua. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y Harry James empujó a Draco Lucius de regreso a la cama con él, enroscándose para poder enfrentarse apropiadamente. Draco Lucius estiró un brazo para poder pasar los dedos por el pelo de su amante… pero Harry James de pronto se sentó, con los ojos estrechos, y la mirada apuntando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco Lucius, sentándose junto a él.

- Hay alguien afuera.

- ¿Y?

Harry James ignoró a Draco Lucius, levantándose de la cama y cruzando rápidamente la distancia a la puerta, que abrió de golpe.

- ¡Ey! –protestó Draco Lucius, tirándose una sábana encima de él. Harry James estaba usando un pantalón de pijama, pero Draco Lucius siempre dormía al desnudo.

- No te preocupes, Draco –dijo Harry James, con diversión introduciéndose en su voz-. Sólo es Draco.

Draco volteó su cabeza hacia repentinamente abierta puerta del Cuarto Ocho, abriendo mucho los ojos. Había estado parado con los brazos cruzados, contándole a un Harry invisible sobre su teoría de conexión entre thestrals, dementores, y el profesor Snape. Inmediatamente se giró para enfrentar a Harry James, que se inclinaba contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con arrogancia. Draco se las arregló para mantener su rostro sereno, resistiendo el impulso de dejar que su boca cayera abierta, o arquear las cejas, o hacer algo que se entregara a los pensamientos que corrían por su cerebro.

El Harry Potter al lado de él era actualmente invisible, y se quedaba callado, por alguna razón. El Harry Potter frente a él, sin embargo, no usaba nada más que un pantalón verde de seda. Colgaba tan bajo en sus caderas que lucía como si se pudiera caer en cualquier segundo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y sus ojos casi parecían brillar. Su pecho estaba…

Draco le dijo a su cerebro que se callara antes de ir más lejos que eso. ¿Por qué demonios Harry James no usaba una camisa? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podía estar afectando a otras personas?

- Harry... –oyó Draco a su propia voz gimotear desde dentro del Cuarto Ocho. Draco Lucius apareció al lado de Harry James, enroscando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amante. Draco oyó la respiración de Harry agitándose a su lado, y una extraña sensación de satisfacción surgió dentro de él, sabiendo que Harry estaba afectado de la misma forma que él.

Por supuesto, Harry James al menos había estado usando pantalones. Draco Lucius, sin embargo, estaba completamente desnudo.

Harry James también oyó el pequeño jadeo que Harry dejó salir, y miró imperceptiblemente a la izquierda de Draco. No podía ver a Harry, por supuesto, pero tenía un presentimiento de que su doble definitivamente estaba cerca.

Draco miraba a Draco Lucius, incapaz de creer que simplemente hubiese caminado a la puerta abierta sin ropa encima. Draco Lucius notó la expresión de Draco, y se encogió de hombros-. No te veas tan sorprendido. No es como si no lo hubieses visto antes.

- ¡No desde **esta** perspectiva! –protestó Draco.

- Bueno, sopórtalo –dijo Draco Lucius enfadado, empujando a Harry James contra él-. Harry, regresemos a la cama. –Paseó una mano por el estómago de su amante, haciendo un ligero camino hacia su pecho. Ubicó un pequeño beso en la oreja de Harry James, sonriendo cuando su amante dio un pequeño temblor. Draco trató de no mirar a Harry James, abriendo mucho los ojos por las reacciones que Harry James estaba teniendo por Draco Lucius.

Harry James sonrió, entregándose a la sensación de Draco Lucius tocándolo gentilmente-. Si insistes, amor. –Se volteó para volver a entrar al Cuarto Ocho, no antes de mandarle a Draco una sonrisa torcida por encima de su hombro.

La puerta se cerró, y Draco la miró, luchando con su cuerpo para no ruborizarse.

- Te... Tengo que irme –oyó la voz de Harry decir-. Te veo después. –La voz de Harry ya estaba más lejos, y los pasos que oyó rápidamente se desvanecieron en la distancia.

Draco finalmente le dio la espalda a la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Harry?

Harry James sonrió, frotando su mejilla contra la de Draco Lucius-. Lo oí hablar con alguien antes de abrir la puerta.

- Tal vez estaba hablando consigo mismo.

- ¿**Tú** hablas contigo mismo?

Draco Lucius estuvo callado por un momento-. Vale, punto entendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En finales opuestos del castillo, dos jóvenes entraban a tropezones a sus duchas.

Uno de ellos inmediatamente abrió la ducha al máximo, mientras que el otro trataba de controlar su respiración antes de estirar un brazo hacia el grifo.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron que el agua golpeara sus rostros, dejando que bajara por sus cuerpos mientras miraban a la nada. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una imagen. Un doble viviente de ellos mismos, acercándose a alguien que creían conocer.

Uno de esos chicos vio la imagen de un rubio rival haciendo dibujos en un pecho idéntico al suyo propio.

Uno de esos chicos vio a un joven ojiverde sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia el toque de unos dedos imposibles de separar de su propia mano.

Ambos imaginaron besos amorosos, algunos que en realidad habían atestiguado, y algunos que no sucedían en ningún lugar más que en sus imaginaciones. Los besos iban de los labios al cuello, del cuello al pecho, del pecho y bajando…

Un chico jadeó, estirando un brazo a donde él vio que esos besos terminaban en su mente. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus dedos trazaron su estómago hasta finalmente alcanzar su entrepierna.

El otro chico resistió más que el otro, pero su mano inconscientemente viajaba por su cuerpo mientras el deseo se multiplicaba dentro de él. Sus dedos recorrieron su erección, que había estado dura por mucho más tiempo del que había estado en la ducha.

Las imaginaciones entraron a correr. Los dos adolescentes se vieron a sí mismos atacando al otro, ubicando besos en todas y cualquier parte, dedos subiendo y bajando por el cuerpo del otro, una dureza encontrándose con otra y dos manos uniéndose amorosamente…

Un chico apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la ducha, mientras que el otro enfrentaba la pared, apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente mientras el calor inundaba sus estómagos…

_Embistiendo, gimiendo, susurrando nombres..._

Las caderas de ambos chicos ahora embestían sus propias manos, sintiendo del calor dentro de ellos creciendo, trepando…

_Labios colisionando en furiosa pasión mientras gemían el nombre del que habían odiado por tanto tiempo…_

Un chico se vino con un grito ahogado, y el otro soltó un agudo jadeo mientras se movía hacia delante una última vez. El chico que había estado enfrentando la pared enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo, respirando pesadamente. El otro chico sintió que sus rodillas se rendían, y se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado en el piso. Ambos dejaron que el agua cayera sobre ellos, llevándose la evidencia de sus actividades por el desagüe.

Los dos chicos miraban inexpresivamente, agradeciendo silenciosamente que estuvieran solos en la ducha, con sus respectivos compañeros todavía dormidos. Un pensamiento atravesaba sus dos mentes, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo a lo alto.

- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué luces tan satisfecho? –preguntó Draco Lucius, recogiendo una naranja de la pila de fruta.

- Nada –respondió Harry James, con su sonrisa creciendo al ver las puertas del comedor abrirse y a Harry caminando a través de ellas, solo. Sus ojos siguieron a Harry mientras él hacía su camino hacia la vacía mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry tomó su asiento, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Le asintió a Draco Lucius y Harry James, el último respondiendo con una sonrisa. Harry James presionó los dedos contra sus labios, y luego, bastante deliberadamente, levantó su mano hacia Harry y la sacudió gentilmente.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, Harry se puso de un fuerte tono de rojo. Rápidamente evitó la mirada de su gemelo, interesándose mucho de pronto en su plato vacío.

Draco Lucius se pausó de pelar la naranja, arqueándole una ceja a su amante-. ¿Te acabas de mandar un beso a ti mismo?

Harry James sonrió incluso más anchamente, inclinándose por encima de Draco Lucius para tomar una manzana. En su camino de regreso a su asiento, se pausó para darle a Draco Lucius un beso en la mejilla. Harry James dejó que sus labios permanecieran un poco, moviendo su boca hacia la oreja de su amante-. Se estuvo haciendo una paja –susurró justo cuando Draco mordía un gajo de naranja.

Draco Lucius bufó cerca de la fruta, dándole a Harry James una mirada divertida-. ¿Puedes saberlo con solo mirarlo?

- Por supuesto –respondió Harry James-. Somos personas completamente diferentes, pero tenemos los mismos instintos básicos.

- ¿Quieres decir las mismas hormonas desenfrenadas? Eso lo dudo.

- No. Quiero decir la forma en que sus orejas están un poco rosas, sus ojos están más brillantes de lo normal, y su pelo sigue goteando por la ducha porque no se molestó en secarlo completamente. –Harry James se inclinó sobre un codo, girando pensativamente la manzana entre sus dedos con la otra mano-. Sé cómo me veo después de pajearme, y es definitivamente así.

- ¿Pasas tanto tiempo estudiando tu reflejo después de hacerte una? –Draco Lucius dejó salir una corta carcajada-. Y me llamas a mí vano.

Harry James ignoró las burlas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry-. Me pregunto en quién estaba pensando.

- Primero te mandas a ti mismo un beso, y ahora estás fantaseando sobre hacerte una paja en la ducha –dijo Draco Lucius, tirándole a Harry James un pedazo de piel de naranja-. Eres tan narcisista.

Harry James finalmente separó los ojos de Harry, sonriendo mientras volvía a arrojarle la piel a Draco Lucius-. ¿Celoso? –dijo en voz burlona.

- ¿Quién estaría celoso de... ti o ti?

Harry James parpadeó-. Ahora estoy confundido. ¿Cuál "ti" soy yo?

Draco Lucius sonrió, metiéndose un gajo de naranja a la boca. Sus ojos se movieron a las puertas cuando se abrieron otra vez. Draco entró y rápidamente analizó la habitación, notando el solitario Gryffindor. Pasó caminando la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Harry, a caballo en el banco.

Harry James arqueó una ceja-. Pensaría que está obsesionado.

- Creo que siempre lo ha estado –comentó Draco Lucius-. La obsesión sólo se está mostrando diferentemente a como solía hacerlo.

Al otro final del comedor, Harry se había pausado con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca cuando Draco se sentó a su lado-. Um… ¿hola? –Harry se mordió la lengua, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué somos, Potter?

Harry volvió a poner el tenedor en su plato-. ¿Todavía estamos jugando ese juego de preguntas?

- No es cortés responder a una pregunta con una pregunta.

Harry bufó-. ¿Me estás sermoneando sobre modales?

- ¿Somos amigos?

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon-. Tú me dijiste cuando nos despertamos que no lo éramos.

Draco cubrió un estremecimiento bajando la vista al banco-. ¿Crees que podríamos serlo?

- Yo... –Harry cerró la boca, estudiando el rostro de Draco-. No lo sé, Malfoy.

- ¿Puedes llamarme "Draco"?

Harry no perdió un instante-. ¿Puedes llamarme "Harry"?

Draco finalmente levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, con una débil sonrisa en los labios-. Supongo.

Harry arqueó una ceja, abrió la boca, y la cerró otra vez. Recogió su tenedor nuevamente y empezó a mover la comida por el plato.

- ¿Eso nos hace amigos?

- ¿Qué?... ¿Los dos en base de primer nombre? –Harry levantó la vista-. Creo que lleva un poco más que eso.

- ¿Qué nos haría amigos?

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios-. Nunca te rindes.

- No. ¿Qué nos haría amigos?

Harry apoyó su tenedor una vez más, volteándose para enfrentar a Draco al levantar una de sus piernas por encima del banco. Miró cuidadosamente a Draco, cuyo cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha, y sorprendentemente no pegado hacia atrás-. ¿Confías en mí?

Draco parpadeó-. ¿Debería no confiar en ti?

- No es cortés responder una pregunta con una pregunta. Modales, Mal… -Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, y se inclinó hacia delante en su rodilla-. Draco. –Algunos Gryffindors de quinto año finalmente entraron al comedor, tomando sus asientos en la mesa. Al notar a Draco, los susurros entre ellos empezaron.

Draco sonrió-. Bueno, viendo que tú eres el salvador, no veo razón por la que no debería.

- ¿Debería yo confiar en **ti**, entonces?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció, y sus ojos cayeron a la mesa-. No soy un mortífago, Harry –dijo, su voz sólo audible para el chico a su lado.

- ¿Serás uno algún día?

Draco levantó la mirada de nuevo para encontrar la de Harry, y Harry se quedó quieto ante la honesta emoción que vio-. No lo sé.

- ¿Tú... quieres ser uno?

Draco continuó mirando a Harry, con los ojos endureciéndose de pronto-. Me criaron para ser uno.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué quieres para tu futuro, Draco?

- Yo no... –Draco se pausó, mirando hacia arriba y abajo de la mesa. Se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró a Harry-. No puedo responder eso realmente, Harry.

Harry no le respondió a Draco, pero no retrocedió de él, tampoco. Draco se quedó donde estaba, inclinándose más hacia Harry…

Un chico y una chica repentinamente se pararon al otro lado de la mesa frente a ellos. Harry levantó la vista, abriendo mucho los ojos al reconocerlos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo **él** aquí, Harry?

Hermione estaba al lado de Ron, estudiando cuidadosamente a Draco-. ¿Draco Lucius? –preguntó vacilantemente.

Draco bufó-. Ya quisieras, sangre sucia.

Harry estrechó los ojos-. No la llames así, Malfoy.

- Ah, ¿así que volvimos a la base del apellido, Potter? –dijo Draco, mirando a Harry casualmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que volvieron? –soltó Ron-. ¿Desde cuándo no lo han estado?

- Desde cerca de dos minutos atrás, hasta que ustedes dos llegaron y lo arruinaron.

Hermione miró a Draco, con los dedos anhelando alcanzar la varita-. Nosotros no arruinamos nada, Malfoy. Tú fuiste el que me llamó… ese nombre.

- Una sangre sucia. Es lo que eres, Granger, te guste o no. Simplemente no te gusta la terminología que yo elijo.

- No, no me gusta. Y podrías tener la cortesía de no usarla, viendo que es a **mí** a quien te refieres.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon hacia Hermione, y sonrió viciosamente-. Tu opinión no importa, sangre sucia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, una mano intervino, sujetando la parte de atrás de la capa de Draco. Fue arrebatado de su asiento, llegando cara a cara con Draco Lucius.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Draco le hizo una mueca de disgusto a su gemelo.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar. –Sin liberar el agarre de la capa de Draco, Draco Lucius la jaló, causando que Draco tropezara.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No –dijo Draco Lucius con tono severo-. Harry tuvo una oportunidad de hablar uno a uno con su contraparte. Yo tendré un momento para compartir una parte de mi mente contigo.

Los Gryffindors miraron con los ojos muy abiertos cómo un Draco arrastraba a otro por toda la mesa hasta salir del comedor.

**Sí, sí, sí**. Tengo algo con este fic últimamente. Lo amo, y adoro el siguiente capítulo, así que esperen una actualización pronta si los reviews me complacen (obvio, todo siempre gira alrededor de ustedes :D).

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre. Me retiro a mi nido, que otra vez me hicieron despertarme temprano en medio de las putas vacaciones y _tengo sueño_.

¡Y dejen reviews, que cada vez llegan menos!

**¡Review!**


	14. Charla doble

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 14: Charla doble.**

Harry vio a Draco Lucius arrastrar a Draco fuera del Gran Comedor, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La expresión de Draco no tenía precio.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita entre dientes. Draco Lucius definitivamente era una fuerza por ser reconocida.

"_Y tampoco tiene un mal cuerpo"_ dijo una voz despectiva en la mente de Harry. Ruborizándose, Harry volvió a bajar la vista a su plato.

Ver a Draco Lucius y Harry James juntos antes esa mañana había hecho que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Harry. Le **gustaba** Draco. Harry realmente no podía llamarlo un calentón, pero definitivamente estaba atraído hacia algo del Slytherin. Lo que Harry no podía figurarse es **porqué** le gustaba Draco. Claro, el chico era simpático a los ojos, pero su personalidad era como uñas contra una pizarra.

Por supuesto, la noche anterior había mostrado que Draco no era un bastardo maligno todo el día, cada día. Realmente había sido agradable de tener cerca.

Pero Draco acababa de probar que aunque no fuera su trabajo de horario completo, actuar como un bastardo era su forma favorita de entretenimiento.

Harry cerró los ojos, y vio un rubio desnudo sonriéndole con arrogancia, inclinándose hacia él…

- Ay, dios –dijo Harry a lo alto, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Hermione le arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba su asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó.

Harry meramente le echó un vistazo-. Nada.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos-. ¡Te estás ruborizando! ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?

- Sí, ¿y dónde estuviste anoche? –agregó Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

- Yo sé dónde estuviste anoche –dijo alguien detrás de Harry. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Harry James observándolo con una sonrisa sabihonda-. Y sé dónde estuviste… y qué estuviste haciendo esta mañana.

Harry se ahogó con su tocino.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Harry? –preguntó Ron, ojeando a Harry James suspicazmente.

Harry James le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro-. Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No hemos tenido suficientes **charlas**?

- Esta charla es de un tema enteramente diferente –dijo Harry James.

- ¿Y a qué concierne este? –dijo Harry enfadado, volteándose finalmente en su asiento para mirar a Harry James, que le sonrió.

- _El Dragón._

Harry parpadeó, apenas notando a Ron soltando un comentario despectivo de Harry James, algo sobre respetar los oídos de las personas cerca de él.

Harry James rodó los ojos, se inclinó hacia Harry, y le susurró suavemente-. _Sabes de quién estoy hablando._

Con un sobresalto, Harry se percató de que las palabras que oyó eran en parsel, lo que explicaba a Ron actuando tan descolocado. Harry le asintió a Harry James, encontrándose a sí mismo incapaz de hablar fuese inglés o parsel.

- ¿_Qué sientes por él_? –Harry James seguía manteniendo la voz baja, así que la mayoría de los Gryffindors no podían oírle.

Cuidadosamente, Harry miró hacia uno y otro lado de la mesa, y respondió en un tono incluso más calmo-. ¿_Por qué preguntas_?

- ¡Harry! –siseó Ron-. ¡Sólo porque él lo está haciendo no significa que tú tienes que!

- ¿Hacer qué, Comadreja? –preguntó Harry James, con ojos ardiendo-. ¿Usar un don que tú nunca entenderás?

- ¡No es un don! –soltó Ron de regreso.

- ¿Entonces qué es? –La voz de Harry James era burlona y entrelazada con malicia-. ¿La marca de un mago oscuro?

- Paren, los dos –soltó Harry de pronto, irritado por la actitud de ambos-. Ron, no te gusta Harry James porque es un Slytherin. Invéntate una mejor razón que esa.

- Y Harry James –intervino Hermione-, no te gusta Ron porque el Ron te tu mundo te rechazó después de que fuiste seleccionado a Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo...? –Harry James se pausó, pensando-. Has estado hablando con Draco.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Has estado hablando con Malfoy, Hermione? –Ron miraba a Hermione, boquiabierto.

- Draco Lucius –dijo Harry James viciosamente-. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Yo creería que conocer a Harry prueba que las dos dimensiones tienen dos personas diferentes –dijo Hermione, estrechando los ojos-. Draco y Draco Lucius son incluso más diferentes que ustedes dos. ¿No es algo tonto sostener un rencor de seis años contra alguien que ni siquiera es la persona original que te cabreó?

Harry James abrió la boca, pero rápidamente la cerró. Vio la mesa con una mirada anonadada. Harry rió.

Harry James tuvo la gracia de sonreír-. ¿Puedo decirle sólo una cosa a Weasley?

Ron todavía se veía un poco enfadado, pero le asintió a Harry James.

- Ser un hablante de parsel es algo con lo que naces. Es parte de quien soy, de quien **somos**. –Harry James apuntó a Harry con la cabeza-. Tonks nació siendo metamorfomaga. Nosotros nacimos hablantes de parsel. No tiene sentido ignorar una habilidad que puede salvarte la vida.

La curiosidad de Harry se levantó-. ¿Cómo salvó tu vida?

- Nagini. Es amiga de Voldemort, pero le es leal a cualquiera que pueda hablar su idioma.

Harry arqueó una ceja-. Tendré eso en mente.

Harry James asintió-. Bien. Ahora pues, vayamos a tener nuestra charla. –Se alejó de la mesa. Harry vaciló un momento, pero finalmente se paró para seguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A dónde me llevas? –demandó Draco, forcejeando en el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte-. ¡Suéltame!

Draco Lucius liberó la capa de Draco y giró sobre su eje, con la boca torcida en una mueca-. No puedo soportarte –siseó, con furia en sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

- ¡Entonces quédate lejos de mí! –dijo Draco, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arrastrarme por el colegio como a algún común sirviente?!

- ¿Qué? ¿Te mereces mi respeto por ser un Malfoy? –Draco Lucius soltó el nombre con odio-. Yo también soy un Malfoy. No consigues automáticamente el respeto de todos por tu apellido. El respeto se gana.

- Lo mismo va para ti –soltó Draco de regreso-. Arrastrarme por el cuello no da una buena impresión de ti.

- Y ver a alguien que se parece tanto a mí… -Draco Lucius se cortó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Draco. Tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante? –Su voz era suave.

- ¿Sobre qué soy tan ignorante?

- Siempre me gustó pensar que superé la influencia de mi padre yo solo –dijo Draco Lucius, ignorando a Draco completamente-. Pero luego te miro, y me doy cuenta de que es imposible que lo haya hecho yo mismo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –demandó Draco, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su doble-. ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿Por qué odias a los sangre sucia?

Draco arrugó la nariz-. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa?

- No hay preguntas estúpidas, sólo estúpidas respuestas.

Sintiéndose más y más enfurecido, Draco giró a Draco Lucius para que estuvieran enfrentándose-. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

- Es una expresión muggle.

- ¿Y por qué estás usando dichos muggle?

- Porque crecí con un mago criado por muggles –dijo Draco Lucius, haciendo un gesto de disgusto-. No evites mi pregunta. ¿Por qué odias a los sangre sucia?

Draco estudió a Draco Lucius por un momento antes de responder-. Los muggles son inferiores. Su sangre no es como la nuestra. No merecen nuestra magia.

- Su sangre –dijo Draco Lucius fríamente-, es tan roja como la nuestra. Se salpica de la misma forma. Son tan humanos como nosotros.

- ¡Arriesgan la exposición de nuestro mundo a los muggles! –enfrentó Draco.

- No ha sucedido aún.

- Pero lo hará.

- ¿Qué hace que estés tan seguro? –Draco Lucius inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, estudiando a su doble con ojos encapuchados-. Ha habido magos y brujas nacidos de muggles desde antes de que Hogwarts fuera fundado. El mundo mágico siempre ha tomado ventaja de eso.

Draco parpadeó-. ¿Tomar ventaja de los sangre sucia?

- La túnica que estás usando, fue un estilo de vestimenta muggle. Está unos siglos pasado de moda en el mundo mágico, pero…

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? –El tono de Draco era seco.

- Los magos dependen de los muggles. Muchas de nuestras ideas vienen de su mundo, y nunca tendríamos esas ideas si no fuera por los sangre sucia.

Draco estrechó los ojos y le hizo una mueca a Draco Lucius-. No necesitamos mantener a los sangre sucia en nuestro mundo por el bien de la moda.

Draco Lucius soltó una corta carcajada-. Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Le sonrió con arrogancia a Draco, que se estaba enojando otra vez-. ¿Qué sabes del mundo muggle, como está hoy?

- Yo... –empezó Draco, pero cerró la boca.

- No sabes nada. ¿Tengo razón?

Draco todavía se negó a responder.

- Los muggles usan una magia llamada "ciencia". La han estado estudiando por siglos, pero en los pasados cien años han hecho innovaciones que nadie podría imaginar.

- He oído de la ciencia. Y de las computadoras. También sé que la mayoría de sus… invenciones no funcionan en lugares con grandes concentraciones de magia –dijo Draco-. De nuevo, pregunto… ¿cuál es tu punto?

Draco Lucius estiró un brazo y sujetó la manga de Draco-. Vamos a la biblioteca. –Una vez más empezó a arrastrar a Draco por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry James prácticamente estaba brincando por los pasillos. Se la pasaba mandándole miradas de soslayo a Harry, que se retorcía incómodamente bajo la mirada de su doble.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? –preguntó Harry finalmente mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia fuera.

- ¿Tuviste una buena ducha esta mañana?

Harry paró de caminar y miró fijamente a Harry James, con un débil rubor tocando sus mejillas-. Yo… yo… no…

Harry James estaba volteado y le sonrió a Harry-. Te estabas corriendo apenas diez minutos antes de entrar al comedor.

La boca de Harry se abrió de golpe-. ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? –Su voz era apenas más que un susurro.

La sonrisa de Harry James se hizo más ancha-. Porque tenías la cara que yo tengo después de hacer lo mismo.

Harry parpadeó-. Eso es realmente... raro.

- De veras, ¿no? –Harry James se volteó y continuó bajando las escaleras, Harry lo siguió de mala gana.

Finalmente llegaron al exterior, y Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco. No se había percatado de cuán apretado lo hacía sentir estar dentro.

- ¿En quién estabas pensando?

Harry paró de caminar nuevamente, pero ni siquiera abrió su boca para dar una respuesta. Meramente lo miró, con su rubor haciéndose más oscuro. Finalmente bajó los ojos y murmuró-. Lo siento.

Harry James perdió su sonrisa y lució genuinamente confundido-. ¿Por qué?

- Estaba... –Harry se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Bueno, estaba pensando en Draco.

Harry James inclinó la cabeza a un lado, formando una expresión pensativa-. ¿Cuál?

- Honestamente, no estoy seguro. –Harry James no respondió, así que Harry continuó-. Bueno… cuando yo… -Harry encontró que no podía explicarlo cuando estaba enfrentando a Harry James, así que se volteó, evitando contacto visual con su gemelo. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó-. Lo que lo empezó fue ver a Draco Lucius… um… esta mañana.

- Estabas ahí, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry James, sonriendo un poco triunfantemente-. Estabas bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Lo sabía.

Harry tosió-. Um... sí. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por fantasear sobre el amor de mi vida? –Harry James bufó-. ¿Sabes cuántas personas piensan en Draco cuando están cogiendo?

Harry miró a Harry James por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Cuál? –graznó sumisamente.

- Cualquiera.

Harry suspiró-. Ese también es el problema. No estoy seguro de con cuál estaba fantaseando.

Harry James estudió el perfil de Harry-. Explica.

- Bueno... imaginaba a... Draco y, bueno, yo. Excepto que no estoy seguro si era yo y Draco o tú y Draco Lucius, o mezclas raras… y es realmente raro, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué es raro? –preguntó Harry James.

- Porque las líneas están empezando a hacerse demasiado borrosas para mi gusto –dijo Harry, volteándose finalmente para enfrentar a Harry James una vez más-. Nunca empecé a tener estos sentimientos por Draco hasta que… todos estos problemas empezaron.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Quieres decir mi caída del cielo?

- Sí.

Harry James estrechó los ojos-. ¿Realmente es tanto problema?

- Bueno, ciertamente nunca tuve sentimientos por Draco antes, al menos no estos sentimientos. Ni siquiera me gustaban los chicos antes. ¿Y si que tú estés aquí está afectando mi mente?

Harry James lucía escéptico-. ¿Nunca te gustaron los chicos? ¿Es eso realmente cierto?

La ruborizada expresión de Harry estaba siendo lentamente dominada por la furia-. ¡Bueno, nunca había pensado en ellos mientras me pajeaba en la ducha!

Harry James inclinó la cabeza a un lado, luciendo como si estuviese esperando otra explicación.

- BIEN –dijo Harry, apretando los dientes-. Una vez le dije a Ron que creía que Seamus era lindo.

- ¿Seamus Finnigan? Buen gusto.

- Cá-lla-te.

Harry James sonreía otra vez con arrogancia-. Realmente yo no cambié nada sobre ti…

Harry lo interrumpió, siendo abrumado de pronto por su furia-. ¡No es sólo la cosa "Draco" el problema! ¡Es el hecho de que tu vida es perfecta cuando la mía es un lío, y es todo porque tú fuiste seleccionado a Slytherin! ¡No debí haber discutido con el maldito sombrero!

Más rápido de lo que Harry pudo seguir, Harry James cerró el espacio entre los dos, con los ojos resplandeciendo de furia-. Mi vida no es perfecta. He sufrido, y Draco ha sufrido incluso más simplemente por estar cerca de mí –dijo, mostrando los dientes-. Y no es sólo estar en Slytherin lo que constituye quién soy hoy. Tu vida es una serie de eventos, y todo lo que te pasa constituye quién eres en el presente.

- Tú todavía tienes a Sirius. Vives con Sirius. Lo liberaste en tu tercer año, cuando se suponía que lo hicieras. Cuando se suponía que yo…

- ¡El mundo no gira alrededor de Sirius! –soltó Harry James-. ¡Y tampoco gira alrededor de ti!

- Pero no es... –Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Harry James.

- ¿No es "justo"? –dijo Harry James despectivamente-. La vida no es justa. Sopórtalo. Sólo enorgullécete de quien eres, y siempre esfuérzate por ser mejor.

Harry cerró los ojos, tomando algunos respiros profundos para calmarse a sí mismo-. Yo sólo… me la paso pensando que tú matarás a Voldemort, y mi vida de pronto será un desperdicio.

Harry James miró a Harry por un momento, con su ira desapareciendo lentamente-. Por mucho que me gustaría atravesar esa experiencia una segunda vez, creo que pasaré. Honestamente, no creo que pudiera, incluso si lo quisiera. La profecía aquí, en tu "dimensión", fue sobre TI y el Voldemort de aquí. La conexión es entre ustedes dos, y tú tienes que ser el que lo mate.

- ¿Fue fácil?

- Esa es una pregunta estúpida. –Harry James sintió una repentina oleada de simpatía hacia su doble, y puso una mano reconfortante en su espalda-. No va a ser fácil. Yo puedo ayudarte a llegar a donde tienes que estar, pero tendrás que hacer la parte difícil tú solo. –Harry James le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-. Hablando de eso… oclumancia, mañana por la noche.

Harry gimió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco miró fijamente la mesa frente a él. Sus manos trazaron el diseño de la madera, preguntándose exactamente porqué estaba esperando a que Draco Lucius regresara.

A decir verdad, estaba un poco curioso por escuchar lo que Draco Lucius tenía que decir. Draco Lucius era un Slytherin y un Malfoy, ¿qué habría hecho que respetara a los muggles?

Un gran libro fue apoyado de pronto en la mesa frente a Draco, haciendo que retrocediera de golpe. Levantó la vista hacia Draco Lucius, que estaba usando una expresión idéntica.

- Abre la página al principio del capítulo dieciséis.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero abrió el libro. Capítulo catorce, quince… dieciséis. Sus ojos vagaron por la foto que ocupaba la página. Era una nube de fuego, surgiendo del piso, haciendo espirales hacia el aire. Parecía un hongo, pero era oscuro, y enviaba escalofríos por la columna de Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios es? –siseó Draco, sin quitarle los ojos a la foto.

- Esa es la primera bomba atómica.

- No sé qué significa eso. –Los dientes de Draco estaban apretados.

- La maldición Avada Kedavra mata una persona a la vez. Se supone que es la maldición más mortífera y más oscura entre los magos –dijo Draco Lucius, mirando la imagen por encima de su nariz-. La bomba atómica mató a miles de un golpe. –Draco finalmente separó la vista del libro y miró a Draco Lucius mientras continuaba-. Esta explosión –dijo Draco Lucius, apuntando el libro-, sólo fue la prueba. Los muggles arrojaron la verdadera menos de un mes después.

- ¿Me repites porqué quieres a los muggles en nuestro mundo? –Draco gruñó-. ¿Quieres que nos tiren bombas?

- No. Te estoy mostrando el poder del que los muggles son capaces –dijo Draco Lucius, con la voz todavía raramente calma-. Nos destruirían si alguna vez lo decidieran.

- ¡Y por eso tenemos que quedarnos escondidos! –soltó Draco-. Mantén a los sangre sucia fuero de nuestro mundo, y nunca tendremos ese problema.

- ¿Así que quieres mantener a los magos escondidos de los muggles –empezó Draco Lucius lentamente-, porque los muggles claramente nos destruirían? ¿Eso es correcto?

- Exactamente.

- Creí que dijiste que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros.

- Lo son. Los magos nunca harían algo tan barbárico.

Draco Lucius rodó los ojos, y finalmente tomó asiento frente a Draco-. Los muggles son nuestros superiores. Son más sabios que nosotros, y avanzan mucho más rápido que nosotros. Nos han sobrepasado en casi todo. Nosotros todavía podemos hacer tareas insignificantes, como limpiar una habitación o lavar los platos, más rápido que ellos, pero eso es todo.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer que nosotros no, además de causar más muertes de las necesarias? –dijo Draco, con los ojo bajando hacia la imagen de la bola de fuego.

- Tienen la habilidad de comunicarse instantáneamente, mientras que nosotros seguimos usando lechuzas y polvos flu. Tienen todo el mundo de información al alcance de un par de botones. Ese es el tipo de información que necesitamos con el fin de mantenerle el paso a los muggles, y por eso necesitamos a los sangre sucia.

Draco estudió a Draco Lucius por un momento antes de replicar-. Suenas como si tuvieras miedo de los muggles.

- Los muggles deberían ser temidos, se lo merecen –dijo Draco Lucius, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento-. Pero podemos usar sus ideas para hacer a los magos más fuertes que ahora.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, no quiero alardear –dijo Draco Lucius, sonriendo con arrogancia-, pero he estado trabajando en un aparato flu de mano, uno en el que no tienes que meter tu cabeza para hablar.

- ¿Una chimenea para cargar? –dijo Draco cínicamente.

- Exactamente.

Draco miró fijamente a Draco Lucius-. No veo tu punto.

Draco Lucius estrechó los ojos-. Mi punto –dijo, con voz gélida-, es que los muggles son más inteligentes, más fuertes, y más sabios que nosotros. Tienen más poder del que nosotros siquiera podríamos imaginar.

- Así que yo debería dejar que Granger ande por ahí pensando que es mejor que yo.

- Ese es el asunto. Granger no cree que sea mejor que tú, a menos no a nivel mágico. Ella cree que eres un mocoso quejón y malcriado que cree que sabe más de lo que realmente sabe.

- ¿Y qué sobre Harry? Él fue criado por muggles...

-... que lo odian por lo que es –terminó Draco Lucius por Draco-. Esos muggles son estúpidos. No todos los muggles son sabios y poderosos, pero lo mismo va para los magos. Considerando que los muggles superan a los magos por veinte a uno, yo diría que tienen más inteligentes que nosotros.

Draco Lucius inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo petulante-. Hablando de Harry…

Draco lo miró fijamente-. ¿Qué con él?

- ¿Qué sientes por él?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te gusta, ¿no es verdad? –La esquina del labio de Draco Lucius se curvaba.

Draco se paró y se inclinó por encima de la mesa-. Tú eres el que está enamorado de Harry. Yo no. Deja de tratar de convencerme de que soy algo que no soy. –Se pausó, haciendo una mueca-. Nunca amaré a Harry Potter. Siempre odiaré a los sangre sucia.

Draco Lucius negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos-. No estoy tratando de convencerte de que eres yo. Estoy tratando de convencerte de que no eres tu padre.

- No hables de mi padre –soltó Draco-. Tu propio padre está muerto, y ni siquiera puedes respetarlo.

- Y tú no sabes de qué estás hablando –siseó Draco Lucius-. Respetaba a mi padre. Todavía lo hago. Él fue quien me enseñó que no me avergonzara de lo que creo. Sólo porque creo cosas diferentes que él no significa que no lo respete.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero Draco Lucius se paró para enfrentarlo antes de que pudiera hablar.

- Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Sin importar lo diferentes que seamos, todavía somos, en el núcleo, la misma persona. Sé lo que estás sintiendo –dijo Draco Lucius, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia Draco-. No sabes nada de ti mismo. Hasta que averigües eso, él nunca va a amarte.

Draco Lucius se volteó sobre su eje y salió de la biblioteca. Draco no lo miró irse, sólo miró el lugar vacante en la mesa, sintiéndose de pronto muy frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry dejó salir un silencioso suspiro de alivio porque sus clases hubiesen acabado por el día. Tenía un pequeño descanso antes de la cena, así que estaba afuera, disfrutando las últimas horas de sol. Se recostó en la hierba, tomando un profundo respiro de aire fresco.

- Harry.

Harry levantó la cabeza para ver quién había hablado. Notó a Draco parado a unos metros de él, y se sentó-. Um… hola.

Draco resolló-. Sólo quería decirte gracias –dijo rápidamente.

El rostro de Harry se torció en confusión-. ¿Por qué?

- Por... no despertarme anoche. Probablemente habría colapsado si no dormía.

Harry sonrió-. Prácticamente sí colapsaste.

Draco resolló, pero respondió en tono altanero-. Los Malfoy no colapsan.

Dejando salir una carcajada, Harry se paró y se volteó en dirección a la cancha de Quidditch-. ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor, Draco?

- Puedes pedirlo. Pero no garantizo que lo concederé.

- ¿Puedes no llamar a Hermione "sangre sucia"?

Ya que Harry estaba volteado, no vio la expresión de Draco. Toda la furia que había estado acumulando durante el día por su conversación con Draco Lucius estaba saliéndose-. No, Potter. No dejaré de ser quien soy.

Harry se volteó, estrechando los ojos-. Hay más sobre ti que ponerles nombres a las personas.

- No es sólo eso. Tú quieres que sea un tontito amante de los muggles, como tu amigo Weasley –siseó Draco-. Nunca respetaré a los muggles, o los niños mestizos que envían a Hogwarts.

- ¡No sabes nada de los muggles!

- Draco Lucius me contó sobre sus barbáricos métodos de hacer guerra –dijo Draco, torciendo el labio superior en disgusto-. Y cómo supuestamente son mucho más "fuertes" que nosotros. No se merecen nuestro respeto, Harry. Se merecen arrodillarse a nuestros pies, y luego morir.

Harry miró a Draco en incredulidad. En todos los años que Harry había discutido y batallado con Draco, nunca había oído tanto veneno en la voz de Draco.

- Los muggles que te criaron son peores que animales. ¡Sé que supuestamente son los "huevos malos" de los muggles, pero eso es todo lo que yo he visto de su mundo! –Draco prácticamente estaba despotricando ahora-. Los muggles y los sangre sucia no se merecen compartir este mundo con nosotros. Antes preferiría verme muerto que respetar a esos simios.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –soltó Harry-. ¡Creí que Draco Lucius te haría entrar en razón, pero estás peor que nunca!

- Draco Lucius me dijo que averiguara quién soy –dijo Draco-. Te estoy mostrando que este es quien soy. Soy un sangre pura. Mejor que tú, salvador mestizo. –Con los ojos resplandeciendo de furia, Draco continuó-. Mejor que Weasley, el estúpido traidor de la sangre. ¡Mejor que tu amiga sangre sucia, que será la destrucción del mundo mágico!

Harry encontró que no podía responderle a Draco. Sabía que Draco estaba diciendo la verdad. Ese era verdaderamente el Draco Malfoy real. Draco era un sangre pura, amargo y prejuicioso, sin respeto por los seres humanos. Harry finalmente levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Draco.

- Si ese es quien quieres ser –dijo Harry, levantando ligeramente la quijada-. Sélo. Sólo aléjate de mí. –Harry se volteó y caminó hacia el castillo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que temblaran.

Por la segunda vez en el día, Draco fue dejado solo. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía más que frío dentro.

Se sentía muerto.

**¡Buaaaaaaaa!** ¡Dracoooooo! Ven, ven, ven que yo te apapacho!! Pobrecito! Hm… tal vez no tendría que tenerle pena luego de que despotricara así contra los seres humanos y todo eso… pero yo lo apoyo! Fuera los muggles del mundo mágico!!

Ejem.

Disculpen por enésima vez que no responda reviews. Estoy teniendo un día de _mil_ demonios y me tengo que ir corriendo. Ha sido un milagro que llegara a actualizar, pero me esforcé porque realmente se lo merecen! Amé todos y cada review que llegó, me hicieron feliiiiz!

Y salvaron la vida de dos personas. Ugh.

En fiiiin, sigan así y tendrán los dos capítulos restantes pronto! Y luego se ponen a rezar conmigo porque la autora continúeeee!

Ándenle, dejen un review y relájenme. O alguien morirá, lo _juro_.

**¡Review!**


	15. Visiones familiares

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 15: Visiones familiares**

_Te hago estas cosas...  
Me haces estas cosas...  
__Nos tocamos.  
Nos abrazamos.  
Nos __**sentimos**_

_- Quiero esto._

_Piel contra piel, frotándose juntas de tal forma que enviaba escalofríos por la columna de Harry. __Jadeó, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. __No necesitaba ver para saber qué estaba frente a él. Un brazo descansó bajo su espalda, sosteniéndolo. Dos dedos hacían dibujos en un costado de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar._

_Draco gimió cuando Harry se arqueó contra él, respondiendo a cada toque con entusiasmo. Draco enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Harry._

_- Draco... –Harry jadeó._

_- ¿Mmm? –dijo Draco, sin levantar la cabeza._

_- ¿Me amas?_

_(¿Me odias a mí, a los sangre sucia, a los mestizos, a los traidores de la sangre, a los Muggles?)_

_Draco rápidamente cubrió los labios de Harry con los suyos propios-. Eres mío. Harry, te am…_

Harry jadeó y precipitadamente se incorporó en la cama. Respirando entrecortadamente, miró la oscuridad con la boca muy abierta. Podría sentir los suaves ronquidos viniendo de la cama de Ron, y a Seamus murmurando dormido otra vez, con acento tan marcado que era imposible entenderlo.

_Eres mío._

Harry tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. No había tenido ningún sueño la noche anterior. Había estado durmiendo al lado de Draco…

"_Malfoy me odia. ¿Por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños?"_

Harry cerró los ojos y levantó una mano hacia sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno comenzó con un anuncio. El previo viaje a Hogsmeade había sido cancelado debido a una infestación de Tweeners, que había empezado en el sótano de Cabeza de Puerco, y había crecido hasta abarcar toda la villa. El viaje había sido reprogramado para el próximo fin de semana.

- ¡Eso es genial! –dijo Hermione, iluminándosele los ojos-. ¡Puedo comprar el libro que he tenido en espera!

- ¡Y podemos visitar a Fred y George, Harry! –pidió Ron.

Harry asintió ausentemente, girando la comida en su plato con un tenedor. Estaba descansando su mentón en la otra mano y miraba al otro lado del comedor con una expresión en blanco.

- ¡Despierta, Harry! –dijo Ron, sacudiendo una mano frente a la cara de su amigo.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ron-. ¿Huh?

- Harry¿qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione-. No has dicho una palabra en toda la mañana.

- Ayer tampoco –agregó Ron-. Apenas comiste en la cena, y no has probado bocado del desayuno.

Harry miró fijamente a Ron por un momento, y luego sonrió-. Suenas como Hermione, Ron.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Yo estaba pensando que sonaba como la Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, también.

- ¡**No** cambies de tema! –soltó Ron-. ¡Dijiste que ya no guardabas secretos, Harry¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?

Harry se encogió un poco en su asiento-. No… no puedo…

- ¿No puedes **decírnoslo**?

- No, no es eso. –Harry puso los codos encima de la mesa y descansó la cabeza en sus manos, pasándose los dedos por el cabello-. No puedo explicarlo.

Hermione estudiaba a Harry a través de ojos estrechos mientras Harry James caminaba hacia su mesa y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

- ¿Tienes que venir a visitarnos todas las mañanas? –dijo Ron, sonando molesto, pero no con tanto veneno como tenía el día anterior-. La profesora McGonagall ya dijo que no se te permitía estar aquí.

Harry James meramente le sonrió a Ron-. Vine a recordarle a Harry sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro esta noche. –Palmeó a Harry en la espalda, quien gimió y puso la cabeza encima de la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Draco Lucius miraba por la mesa de Slytherin. Su doble estaba sentado con Blaise, quien ya hacía planes para el fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

- Aunque sean Gryffindors descarados, me gustaría ir a la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley –dijo Blaise, su voz flotando hasta Draco Lucius-. ¿Tú qué piensas, Draco?

- No me importa lo que hagas –dijo Draco-. No iré a Hogsmeade mañana.

Blaise parpadeó-. ¿Por qué no?

- Iré a casa este fin de semana –dijo Draco-. Mi madre se siente algo sola sin nada más que los retratos y elfos domésticos para charlar.

- ¡Escríbele y dile que irás el siguiente fin de semana! –insistió Blaise.

Draco negó con la cabeza-. No la he visto desde Navidad. Yo también la extraño. –Estiró un brazo hacia el bolsillo de su capa.

Blaise resolló-. Bien. Diviértete, entonces. –Se volteó hacia Pansy y continuó haciendo planes para el sábado.

Draco cerró su mano alrededor de una piedra redonda, negra, que su madre le había dado y la sacó del bolsillo. La sostuvo a la luz, estudiándola.

Draco Lucius se congeló cuando vio la piedra en la mano de Draco. Él conocía esa piedra. Rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo su camino hacia Draco.

- ¿Tu madre te dio eso?

Draco miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Draco Lucius, que parecía incluso más pálido de lo normal, si eso era posible-. Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Porque mi madre me envió esa piedra –dijo Draco Lucius-. Mantenla contigo, especialmente si vas a casa este fin de semana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu madre te lo pidió. –Draco Lucius no dijo nada más, y se alejó de los Slytherins.

Draco regresó su atención de nuevo a la piedra, volteándola en su mano. La luz se extendió sobre ella, enviando un resplandor a sus ojos. Draco se estremeció y se volteó para ver a Draco Lucius.

Su doble no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se paró frente a Harry James, acelerándosele la respiración.

Harry sentía miedo.

No era como si fuera un sentimiento extraño, pero era un sentimiento incómodo, completamente diferente a como se había sentido cuando había enfrentado a Snape.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó Harry James, con voz tranquila.

Harry sólo asintió, flexionando los dedos. Se abrazó a sí mismo…

- _¡Legilemens!_

Era familiar, la inmediata invasión que sintió, y los recuerdos repentinamente arremolinándose dentro de él…

_Sirius caía. Desaparecía delante de los ojos de Harry. __Se ha ido, Harry. Bellatrix reía y Harry sentía rencor dentro de él… ¡No, __**él no podía ver eso…**_

Harry gritó y soltó una maldición, sin importarle de verdad cuál estaba lanzando. Colapsó, jadeando.

Harry James fácilmente esquivó el maleficio de desarme que Harry había lanzado, y ahora se paraba con los brazos cruzados frente a él-. Conjuraste un _crucio_.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe, con furia ardiéndole en los ojos-. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –siseó.

- Por supuesto que sí. Hasta sabías que iba a hacerlo –dijo Harry James, sonando un poco exasperado.

- Sabes de qué estoy hablando –soltó Harry irritablemente-. ¡Querías ver cómo murió Sirius!

- En realidad, estaba viendo si alguna vez habías practicado Artes Oscuras –dijo Harry James, estrechando los ojos-. Y lo has hecho. Una imperdonable, nada menos. Tú, que me sermoneaste sobre las Artes Oscuras, conjuraste una maldición _cruciatus_.

- No funcionó –dijo Harry, parándose. Su furia no había disminuido-. Bellatrix dijo que tenía que querer lastimarla, disfrutarlo.

Harry James continuó estudiando a Harry antes de hablar-. ¿Cuánto sabes de las Artes Oscuras, Harry?

Harry resistió el impulso de reír-. No sé nada sobre ellas, y me gustaría que así se quedara.

Harry James arqueó una ceja ante esto-. ¿Y cómo esperas luchar contra algo que no entiendes?

Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, Harry apretó la mandíbula.

- Es sólo poder. Sólo de eso se trata.

Harry miró fijamente a Harry James-. ¿No hay bondad y maldad, sólo poder? –dijo amargamente, recordando las palabras de Quirrel en primer año.

- Y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo –terminó Harry James por él, dándole a Harry un asentimiento de satisfacción-. No todo es diferente entre nosotros dos. Excepto que creo que yo me di cuenta que Quirrel tenía razón, y tú no lo has aceptado todavía.

- No practicaré Artes Oscuras –dijo Harry tozudamente.

- ¿Y cómo esperas ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Voldemort? No puedes valerte de encantamientos de desarme o cosquillas. Tu magia no puede hacerse más fuerte si no prácticas más de un tipo de magia.

- No seré como Voldemort. –La voz de Harry era más suave esta vez, pero todavía determinada.

Harry James suspiró, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados-. Pregúntale a Dumbledore cuántas Artes Oscuras ha practicado.

Harry parpadeó-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que Dumbledore sólo es tan poderoso como es porque practicó Artes Oscuras. Rebote… es la única forma de hacer que tu poder crezca.

- No entiendo.

- Empiezas con magia regular. Necesitas que sea más fuerte, así que aprendes algo de Artes Oscuras. El truco está en balancearlo con la magia de la Luz, para que puedan equilibrarse adecuadamente.

- ¿Entonces la magia... tendría sustento?

Harry James mostró una pequeña sonrisa-. Esa es una buena forma de ponerlo. Se llama "rebote". Aprendes magia de la Luz, rebotas hacia la magia Oscura, y luego vuelves a rebotar hacia la magia de la Luz, pero llegas más alto esta vez. Regresas a la magia Oscura, y vas más alto. Es como si estuvieras subiendo entre dos paredes. Cuanto más alto vas, más poderoso eres.

Harry lo contempló por un momento-. Pero Dumbledore…

- Ya te lo dije. Dumbledore definitivamente ha practicado Artes Oscuras. Todos los que saben qué es la magia Oscura tienen que darse cuenta de que ha practicado maldiciones Oscuras.

- No puedo imaginármelo haciendo eso.

Harry James sonrió con arrogancia, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¿Por qué crees que tantas personas están intimidadas por él, o le temen?

- Porque es sabio. Es poderoso.

- Es poderoso **porque** ha practicado Artes Oscuras.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando un punto en el suelo. Lo que Harry James le decía estaba cavando un agujero en su concepción de la magia.

- Apuesto a que si le preguntas, te dirá la verdad. Es manipulador, y a veces miente por omisión, pero nunca ha dicho una completa mentira. –Harry James sonaba ligeramente disgustado por eso.

- Es una buena cualidad... –empezó Harry, pero Harry James lo interrumpió una vez más.

- Puede hacer que te maten. Aprendes bastante rápido en Slytherin que la verdad puede destruir a alguien, incluido tú mismo.

Harry cerró la boca de nuevo. No tenía intención de preguntarle a Dumbledore si alguna vez había hecho la maldición Imperius.

- La Oclumancia se considera un Arte Oscura.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe ante eso-. ¿Entonces por qué se permite la práctica¿Cómo es Oscura?

- No todas las Artes Oscuras son ilegales. La Oclumancia es proteger tu mente de ataques mentales, pero en orden de proteger apropiadamente tu mente también necesitas saber cómo atacar la mente.

Harry parpadeó-. Snape nunca me dijo eso. –Sintiéndose abrumado por toda la información, su furia rápidamente desapareció. Se sentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No entiendo del todo –dijo finalmente.

Harry James le ofreció una verdadera sonrisa-. No creí que fueras a entenderlo de inmediato. No puedes aprender todo sobre las Artes Oscuras en una conversación. Te llega mientras las estudias.

- No he aceptado practicar magia Oscura todavía –dijo Harry-. Necesito pensarlo. Y quiero hacer mi propia investigación al respecto.

Harry James asintió-. Comprensible.

- Por esta noche, voy a tratar de evitar que partas mi mente en dos. –Harry James abrió la boca, pero Harry lo interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar-. Y sé que la Oclumancia es un Arte Oscura, pero es algo que necesito aprender, independientemente. –Se puso de pie, enfrentando a Harry James una vez más.

Harry James estudió a su doble antes de sonreír petulante y levantar su varita-. Prepárate, Potter. Vamos a tener una noche infernal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Nymphadora Tonks?

Tonks giró sobre su eje y vio la cabeza del guardia de la sección sur. Lo miró inexpresivamente, tratando de recordar su nombre-. ¿Sí?

- McKnight tuvo que llevar a su hija a San Mungo. Entró a la cena con una mordida en el brazo, y tenía miedo de que fuera una mordida de licántropo.

Tonks arqueó una ceja-. Pero no hay luna llena –dijo llanamente.

- Ya sé, eso fue lo que traté de decirle, pero se estaba comportando un poco histérico en el flu –dijo el guardia, moviéndose sobre sus pies-. De cualquier modo, debería ir a San Mungo, ya que no sabe de dónde fue la mordida.

Tonks suspiró-. ¿Qué significa esto para mí?

- ¿Puedes quedarte algunas horas extra? Tarvis dijo que vendría temprano, pero él no sabe exactamente cuándo.

Tonks gimió-. ¡Ya he estado aquí diez horas hoy, eso **encima** de las nueve horas que trabajé ayer¡Mi departamento sólo requiere trabajar diez horas por semana!

El guardia evitó sus ojos-. Ya sé. A decir verdad, cuando el Ministerio dijo que empeñaría Aurores extra, no empeñaron ni cerca suficientes. Los que **sí** nos enviaron, como tú, no cubren todos los turnos que necesitamos.

Tonks lo miró fijamente-. Azkaban se valía demasiado de los Dementores. Han pasado casi diez meses, y aún no se han repuesto de la pérdida.

El guardia se estremeció-. Ya sé, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No puedo contratar a nadie, y no puedo obligar al Ministerio a hacer nada. –Sus ojos subieron-. Fudge está… siendo… un… -Miró por encima de su hombro, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tonks miró por encima de su hombro, y luego se volteó rápidamente, con la boca cayendo abierta en shock. Había una mujer parada al final del pasillo. Su rostro era redondo y juvenil, y su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás. Tonks había visto esa cara algunas veces, en fotografías.

- ¿Alice... Longbottom? –Fue el guardia el que habló.

Una sonrisa antinatural se extendió por los labios de Alice y levantó la varita hacia los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfoy estaba recostado en el piso de su celda de Azkaban. Su cabello rubio normalmente brillante estaba sucio, y parecía casi marrón por la cantidad de mugre que infestaba su núcleo. Había pensado en cortárselo para no tener que ver lo asqueroso que se había puesto con los meses que había pasado ahí, pero decidió en contra.

Oyó un fuerte golpe afuera en el pasillo, y rápidamente se paró. Alguien gritaba, pero debía haber sido lejos porque no pudo distinguir qué decía.

Lucius tranquilamente llegó a la puerta, fisgoneando por las pequeñas barras. Como siempre, no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. Los gritos cesaron, y Lucius estrechó los ojos en la oscuridad.

- Lucius... –Una voz dulce, femenina, dijo su nombre en tono musical, y la puerta de pronto se abrió. La boca de Lucius cayó abierta por lo que vio del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Alice Longbottom? –Lucius jadeó, con la voz áspera por no haber hablado en meses. La visión frente a él era increíble. Una mujer, a quien había visto por última vez paseándose sin objetivo en su habitación de San Mungo, estaba parada frente a él. Lucía mucho más conciente de lo que nadie hubiese esperado después de que Bellatrix hubiese acabado con ella. Se suponía que estaba loca… ¿qué estaba haciendo en Azkaban?

- ¿Estás aquí para matarme, supongo? –dijo Lucius, con un gesto de disgusto formándosele después de superar el impacto inicial-. ¿Venganza contra todos los mortífagos, ya que Bellatriz no está inmediatamente disponible?

Alice se agachó y empezó a reír incontrolablemente-. ¡Ay, Lucius, esa cara…!

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron como platos. Él conocía esa risa, y parecía incluso más increíble que Alice Longbottom parada frente a él-. ¡¿Bellatrix¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Sacándote, por supuesto. –No había parado de reír entre dientes, y se quitó una lágrima del ojo-. ¿Te gusta mi traje? –Bellatrix sonrió, girando para mostrar su disfraz-. Guardé un mechón de pelo de Alice. Incluso después de dieciséis años, todavía funciona con la poción Multijugos.

- Pero no entiendo porqué. Todos saben que Alice Longbottom está en San Mungo.

- Lo sé¡por eso es perfecto! –Bellatriz unió las manos frente a ella, rebotando sobre sus pies-. Su pequeño mocoso causó bastantes problemas en el Ministerio el año pasado, si lo recuerdas.

Lucius esperó la conclusión-. ¿Y?

La sonrisa de Bellatrix desapareció sólo por un momento, torciendo los labios en un gesto de disgusto-. Quiero causarle dolor. Él es otro mugriento traidor de la sangre. –Su sonrisa reapareció en su rostro tan rápido como se había ido-. Los aurores estuvieron lo suficiente confundidos para que pudiera saltarles y aturdirlos. Y así sabrán que soy yo, y sabrán que no pueden mantenerme dentro o **fuera** de Azkaban.

- Estás muy orgullosa de ti misma, por lo que veo –dijo Lucius, haciendo una mueca-. Pero no puedo evitar cuestionar tu motivo. Nunca te he caído muy bien. ¿Por qué todos estos problemas por liberarme?

Bellatrix finalmente cesó de sonreír y le estrechó los ojos a Lucius-. No te engañes pensando que lo estoy haciendo por **ti** –dijo-. Esto es por mi hermana, querido cuñado. Narcissa ha sido absolutamente infeliz sin ti.

- Narcissa... –Los ojos de Lucius se ensancharon, pero Bellatrix estiró un brazo y sujetó el suyo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Deberíamos irnos ahora. Los guardias no estarán aturdidos mucho tiempo, y no tengo intención de terminar aquí, especialmente por **tu** parte. –Lo empujó por el pasillo, y rápidamente empezaron a correr.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos conseguir mi varita? –siseó Lucius mientras doblaban una esquina-. Me la quitaron cuando me encerraron.

- Tu varita no está en Azkaban, está en el Ministerio –dijo Bellatrix-. Supongo que tendrás que vivir sin ella por un tiempo.

Un escalofrío corrió por la columna de Lucius. Era uno de los seguidores más leales del Señor Oscuro, pero ni siquiera él quería entrar a un nido de mortífagos desarmado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry James entró al Cuarto Ocho para encontrar a Draco Lucius sentado frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo intensamente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó.

Draco Lucius volteó su mirada hacia Harry James, con ojos tristes-. Estoy esperando ver algo de casa. Extraño a la Pansy que conocemos, al Severus que conocemos…

- Yo también –dijo Harry James, sentándose y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco Lucius. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Viste la piedra?

Harry James levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco Lucius en alerta-. No. ¿Estás hablando sobre la piedra de la que creo que estás hablando?

Draco Lucius asintió-. Vi a Draco jugar con ella cuando tú y Harry hablaban.

Los ojos de Harry James se abrieron como platos-. Y se va a casa este fin de semana.

Draco Lucius asintió, cerrando los ojos-. No hay nada que podamos hacer para prevenirlo. Tiene la piedra, así que estará bien, pero… -Tembló y subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

Harry James se incorporó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco Lucius-. Él estará bien, Draco.

- Es casi como si la historia estuviera repitiéndose –dijo Draco Lucius, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Harry James-. Excepto que no, porque no ha sucedido aún. No aquí.

- ¿Deberíamos advertirle?

- ¿Y qué **hará**? –dijo Draco Lucius, levantando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de disgusto-. ¿Reírse en nuestras caras¿Escupir en todo lo que creemos, como hizo con Harry?

Harry James cerró los ojos-. Está yendo a su muerte, Draco.

- Yo no estoy muerto. –Draco Lucius miró su reflejo en el espejo, con ojos severos.

- Pero él no es como tú. Él no tiene lo que tú tenías –insistió Harry James-. Tenemos que decirle **algo**.

Draco Lucius volteó su cabeza hacia Harry James, fijando sus ojos en los de su amante-. Dile que se cuide. Dile que mire su espalda.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Dile que no muera.

**¡Wajú!** Otra actualización. Bien, bien, buena niña.

Er, no, no estoy hablando sola.

El siguiente es el último capítulo hecho, pero no significa que haya acabado la historia, no. Para lograrlo, pido a aquellos interesados que dejen un mensaje a la autora en su LiveJournal **vichan . livejournal . com. **No le digan que continúe, porque aparentemente eso sólo la cabrea, sólo anímenla a que continúe.

Bien, eso es todo, gracias por los reviews como siempre! Muchas muchas muchas graciassss!

Ah, y pásense por **El Camino de Entrada**, porque yo lo digo.

X3

**¡Review!**


	16. Advertencias

[Último capítulo existente de la historia. Ergo, en HIATUS]

**Doppelganger**

**Por Krystiana**

**Capítulo 16: Advertencia**

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Draco peló la piel de la naranja con su pulgar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba ausentemente a la fruta en sus manos. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de comer, pero el aroma de la naranja fresca pelada siempre parecía calmarlo.

Hoy, sin embargo, el aroma lo ayudó muy poco. Mientras miraba sus dedos rasgar la piel, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Draco Lucius bajó sus brazos, poniéndolos debajo de la mesa.

"_Está cerca de la muerte. Él no tiene lo que yo tuve"_ Se pausó de pelar la naranja. _"Todo este tiempo tratando de olvidar, y regresa corriendo…"_

Un movimiento frente a él levantó su vista, y vio a Pansy sentándose frente a él. Parpadeó, y ella le sonrió lobunamente.

- ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

- Acabas de hacerlo –dijo Draco Lucius, curvando hacia arriba las esquinas de sus labios. Estaba, a decir verdad, complacido por la distracción.

- ¿Cómo soy en tu mundo?

Draco Lucius arrojó un pedazo de piel de naranja a la mesa-. Eres mi mejor amiga, además de Harry.

Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron-. ¿De veras? Draco y yo fuimos realmente cercanos, pero ahora parece que no comparte sus sentimientos con nadie. –Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, estrechando los ojos-. Tú eres bastante diferente del Draco que yo conozco. Harry realmente debió haberte cambiado.

Draco Lucius bajó la mirada-. Un montón de cosas me han cambiado. –Una sonrisa escapó-. Pero sí, Harry me cambió. También te cambió a ti.

Pansy soltó un bufido-. Sí, claro. Tú eres el que está enamorado de él.

- El amor de Harry es otra cosa que tuvo influencia en mi vida –dijo Draco Lucius-. Pero eso es diferente de Harry mismo. Además –continuó con una sonrisa petulante-, nosotros dos también tuvimos una buena influencia en su vida.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Draco Lucius dejó salir una pequeña carcajada-. ¿Has notado que Harry siempre está impecablemente vestido?

Pansy asintió-. Mucho mejor que el Potter de nuestro mundo. Él siempre parece estar nadando en su ropa.

Draco Lucius sonrió con arrogancia-. Bueno, su vestimenta es tu culpa. Él no tenía respeto por su propia imagen, y no me escuchaba a mí sobre la importancia de la apariencia. Tú fuiste la que le enseñó a vestirse.

Pansy sonrió-. ¿Y cómo es Harry?

Draco Lucius sonrió con arrogancia-. Es la "Serpiente Plateada" de Slytherin. Asusta a los de séptimo año, y mima a los de primero.

- ¿Entonces es popular?

Draco Lucius bufó-. Esa es una subestimación. Derrotó a Voldemort, dos veces. Toda la población mágica lo ama. Corazón de Bruja no puede tener suficiente de él. –Hizo una mueca mientras arrojaba el último pedazo de piel a la mesa-. Todavía hay niñitas hablando de cómo se casarán con él. Parece que no entienden que ya está ocupado.

Pansy sonrió-. No estás celoso de un manojo de brujas pre-adolescentes, ¿verdad?

Draco Lucius sonrió-. Eso es exactamente algo que mi Pansy diría.

- Bueno, es evidentemente obvio que lo estás.

Draco Lucius le dio una mirada despectiva antes de meterse un gajo de naranja en la boca.

Pansy lo estudió por un momento-. Parece que comes mucha fruta.

Draco Lucius tragó-. Sí como mucha fruta. Hogwarts realmente tiene una selección patética de comida.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –exclamó Pansy-. ¡Hogwarts es famoso por sus banquetes!

- Si te gusta el pavo, y el jamón, y el pollo, y el cerdo. –La voz de Draco Lucius era un poco amarga.

Pansy estrechó los ojos pensativamente-. ¿No te gusta la carne?

- No realmente.

- ¿Por qué no?

Draco Lucius se congeló por un momento, regresando sus pensamientos a Draco. La voltereta de su estómago regresó a toda fuerza-. Me recuerda algo que estoy tratando de olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco levantó dos juegos de túnicas de gala, tratando de decidir cuál llevar a casa con él. Probablemente no las necesitaría, pero a su madre a veces le gustaba tener una cena formal.

Sería extraño sin su padre allí. Durante todo el verano previo, pareció que ni su madre ni él se podrían acostumbrar a que Lucius no estuviera en casa. La mansión parecía incluso más grande cuando la presencia de su padre no era constante.

Decidiendo finalmente por el juego más nuevo, lo metió en su baúl y se volteó hacia la puerta.

Draco se asustó cuando vio a Harry James inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando a Draco a través de ojos apretados. Draco recuperó su compostura y le devolvió la mirada-. ¿Qué quieres? –soltó.

Harry James arqueó una ceja-. Realmente no eres una persona madrugadora. ¿Qué te hice ahora? Creí que habrías superado lo del gel para el pelo. –Sonrió con arrogancia, levantando los ojos hacia el cabello de Draco-. Noté que no lo has usado desde que te lo devolví.

- He estado distraído –dijo Draco con un gesto de disgusto, volteándose hacia su ropero.

- No puedes distraerte. Vas a casa.

Draco se pausó mientras buscaba su cepillo. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry James en el espejo-. ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó lentamente.

Harry James bajó los ojos y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él-. Draco Lucius está preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, con tono suspicaz.

- Tu situación es muy similar a lo que le pasó a él –dijo Harry James, todavía sin encontrarse con los ojos de Draco-. No puede ser una coincidencia.

- Deja de hablar en acertijo –dijo Draco, dándole finalmente la espalda al espejo para enfrentar a Harry James-. Eres peor que Dumbledore.

Harry James hizo una mueca-. Por favor no me compares con ese viejo senil.

- No lo hago. Sólo dije que eres peor que él. Ve al grano.

Harry James suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Draco-. La piedra que tu madre te envió… todavía la tienes contigo, ¿verdad? –Draco asintió-. Bien. Mantenla contigo.

Draco estudió el perfil de Harry James por un momento-. ¿Qué le pasó a él? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado por mí?

Harry James se recostó un poco, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante-. Narcissa le envió a Draco, a mi Draco, la misma piedra.

- Eso me contó –dijo Draco, gruñendo por irritación-. ¿Qué me estás diciendo **tú**?

- No hay una forma fácil de decir esto, ¿verdad? –murmuró Harry James-. En nuestro mundo, justo después de que Draco recibiera la piedra, Lucius escapó de Azkaban. Menos de dos días después, tanto Lucius como Narcissa estuvieron muertos, y Draco Lucius luchaba por su vida. –Harry James cerró los ojos, ardiéndole el estómago por el recuerdo.

Draco parpadeó-. Entonces... me estás diciendo que mis padres se van a morir.

Harry James negó con la cabeza-. No necesariamente. Este no es nuestro mundo. Las cosas tal vez se desarrollen diferentemente aquí. –Finalmente unió los ojos de Harry con los suyos-. Sólo te estoy diciendo que estés con la guardia en alto este fin de semana. Vigila tu espalda, ten cuidado de Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía con esto?

- No lo sé exactamente. Draco no habla de lo que sucedió ese día, ni siquiera conmigo. –Harry James se pausó, tomando un hilo suelto del dosel-. Sé que Voldemort mató a Lucius porque él supuestamente había hecho algo para lastimar a Bellatrix, y Narcissa fue asesinada por tratar de ayudar a su esposo.

- Draco Lucius dijo algo sobre eso antes –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente decirme qué pasó? No quiero dejar que mis padres mueran si tengo una forma de prevenirlo.

- Ni siquiera me habla a **mí** sobre eso. Y tienes una forma de prevenirlo, tienes esa piedra.

Draco se pausó, y luego estiró un brazo hacia su bolsillo y sacó la piedra negra-. ¿Pero qué es? Sólo parece una hematite ordinaria.

- No tengo idea. Sólo sé que te mantendrá seguro. –Harry James se pausó, parándose y acercándose para enfrentarse a Draco cara a cara-. Cuídate. Sé cuidadoso, y vigila tu espalda.

Harry James se volteó sobre su eje y se fue. Draco miró la entrada vacía por un momento, y luego levantó la piedra una vez más, mirando la forma en la que la luz se reflejaba en ella.

"_¿Cómo va a mantenerme seguro esta cosa?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lucius.

- Mi Lord.

- Bienvenido. Tu ausencia ha sido notada. –Sus ojos corrieron a un lado-. Bellatrix.

- ¿Mi Lord?

- ¿Por qué no retiraste al resto de mis mortífagos de Azkaban?

- Yo... no hubo suficiente tiempo, mi Lord.

- Estoy desilusionado contigo, Bella.

- Lo siento, mi Lord.

- No te irás sin castigo, pero no sucederá hoy.

Una pausa-. Gracias, mi Lord.

- Vete ahora. Deseo hablar con Lucius.

- Sí, mi Lord.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Lucius se paró fuera de la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, mirando la escalera deslizarse otra vez a su lugar. _"¿Por qué demonios __**me**__ necesita Dumbledore?"_. Tomó un respiro cuando la escalera se detuvo, esperando a que él ascendiera.

Antes de que pudiera moverse hacia delante, alguien bajó rebotando las escaleras, y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una joven mujer con cabello de un rosa brillante salió frente a él. Se miraron fijamente por un momento antes de que ella hablara.

- Tú debes ser el Draco Malfoy extra –dijo, y extendió una mano-. Hola. No sé si conoces a mi otra yo de tu mundo o no, pero soy Tonks. Soy tu prima aquí. ¿Existo allí? –Se hamacó hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones, con emoción bailando en sus ojos.

Draco Lucius parpadeó antes de estirar un brazo y darle un breve apretón de manos-. Es un gusto conocerte. Y sí, existes… pero no te veo mucho. Una vez cada varios años, máximo.

- ¿Puedo decir que tu misma existencia es... abrumadora?

- Supongo.

Tonks inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiando a Draco Lucius-. Hablas mucho más… suave que el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco.

- Lo sé.

Tonks negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa brillante-. Como sea, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo. Dumbledore dijo que Malfoy, el otro Malfoy, ya se fue a casa, y que sería mejor si hablo contigo. Puede estar relacionado a porqué estás aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se congeló al acercarse-. ¿Padre? –Su voz era apenas más que un susurro. Lucius estaba inclinado hacia la chimenea, hablando tranquilamente con su madre. Su padre no estaba tan bien acicalado como Draco lo había recordado, pero todavía cargaba ese sentido de la realeza, y sus ojos corrieron a su hijo en rápida evaluación.

- Draco –dijo Lucius, con voz orgullosa-. Creo que has crecido.

- Ah, ha crecido al menos diez centímetros –dijo Narcissa en tono cariñoso-. Ya he tenido que mandarle túnicas nuevas dos veces este año.

Lucius asintió, sin quitarle los ojos a su hijo-. Draco, nuestro Lord me dijo algo muy interesante que ha estado sucediendo en Hogwarts.

Draco asintió.

- Entiendo que hay dos Harry Potters ahora –dijo Lucius-. Uno de ellos es el que todos conocemos, y el otro se supone que es un Slytherin puro. Fue arrojado de otro mundo.

Draco parpadeó en sorpresa-. Sí, señor. Cayó del cielo durante nuestro partido de Quidditch. –Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, su voz vacilante-. Entonces… el Señor Tenebroso está detrás de eso, ¿verdad?

Lucius sonrió con arrogancia y asintió-. ¿Y cómo se está ajustando?

- Él... parece estar bien .Definitivamente es un Slytherin, y parece empecinado en averiguar porqué Har… **Potter**, el que conocemos, no es igual a él. –Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado, esperando que su padre mencionara a su propio doble-. Disfruta causar alborotos en la mesa de Gryffindor durante las comidas. Es bastante fácil para él, ya que todos están familiarizados a su propio Potter.

Lucius asintió-. Nuestro Lord planea ofrecerle un lugar en nuestro lado. ¿Cuán receptivo crees que estará?

Draco parpadeó otra vez, confundido. _"No saben nada sobre Harry James. No sabe que fue él quien derrotó a Voldemort en su mundo"_. Se encontró a sí mismo negando con la cabeza-. No lo conozco tan bien, en realidad.

- ¿De veras? –Lucius pareció sorprendido-. Creí que habrías saltado ante la oportunidad.

Draco tragó saliva-. Honestamente, me llevó algo de tiempo descubrir que él no era como el Harry Potter que conozco. –Draco mantuvo su rostro sereno mientras hablaba con su padre. Harry James le había advertido sobre los peligros de regresar a casa, y no quería renunciar a él. Sólo se convertiría en un blanco si ellos sabían la verdad, y él sabía que su padre le llevaría cualquier información que tuviera a Voldemort-. Recientemente nos llevamos bien, pero no hablamos mucho.

- Decepcionante.

- Lo siento, señor.

Lucius sacudió una mano-. Todo está bien, Draco. Nadie te comunicó el plan del Señor Tenebroso. No lo sabías.

"_No saben sobre Draco Lucius"_ pensó Draco, perplejo. Sentía que debía decirle a su padre sobre su propio doble, pero se quedó callado. _"¿Cómo le dices a tu padre que hay una versión bizarra y retorcida de ti mismo? __Por no mencionar enamorada de Harry Potter…"_. Tragó saliva-. ¿Cómo llegó a aquí? A nuestro mundo, quiero decir.

- Por el espejo de Morgana, aparentemente. –Lucius estrechó los ojos-. Bellatrix lo encontró en la bóveda de los Lestrange de Gringotts. Ella y otros más, junto al Señor Tenebroso, descubrieron cómo usarlo más allá de su modo intencional.

- Eso es... muy impresionante.

- Sí, lo es –dijo Lucius, sonando un poco en desacuerdo, a pesar de sus palabras. Se incorporó-. Es hora de que nos vayamos. Es demasiado peligroso para mí quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí, los aurores probablemente golpearán la puerta en cualquier momento.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A ver a nuestro Lord.

Draco sintió un escalofrío por su columna. _"No dejes que tus padres mueran. No te dejes a ti mismo morir". _Draco quería abrir la boca y decirle todo a su padre, pero no podía. La información probablemente iría directo a Voldemort, lo que no los ayudaría de ninguna manera. Salió en fila tras sus padres, tratando de mantener su respiración constante al repetir en su mente. _"¡Diles, diles! ¡¡¡Sálvalos!!!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry James liberó el hechizo con un suspiro y miró como Harry regresaba a sus pies, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza-. Ni siquiera lo estás intentando –dijo Harry James con tono de reprimenda.

- Sí lo estoy. –Harry miró fijamente a su doble, que estaba probando ser casi tan difícil como Snape cuando se refería a enseñar Oclumancia.

- ¿**Quieres** que Voldemort entre a tu mente?

- No. ¿Quieres ser menos... serpentoso?

Harry James sonrió con arrogancia-. Eso ni siquiera es una palabra. Estás desperdiciando mi tiempo.

Harry miró a Harry James, esperando que una respuesta viniera de él. Finalmente sólo negó con la cabeza y se preparó para defenderse contra el ataque de Harry James.

- ¿Listo?

- Probablemente no. –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Pero no me pondré más listo, ¿verdad?

Harry James arqueó una ceja-. Eso depende enteramente de ti. –Levantó su varita-. Legilemens.

Harry forcejeó al sentir a Harry James chocar contra su mente, pero no lo dejó entrar. Podía sentir la magia de su doble girando alrededor de su mente, buscando una abertura. _"Esta vez lo tengo" _pensó, inflándose de orgullo.

Un dolor abrumador se expandió por la cicatriz de Harry, permitiéndole a Harry James entrada inmediata a su mente. Harry James sintió que la habitación se movía alrededor de él, y su propia cicatriz ardió con el dolor familiar que no había sentido en más de un año. Involuntariamente, Harry James fue arrojado a la visión de Harry. Se hizo difícil separar sus pensamientos de los de Harry, mientras la habitación en la que estaban desaparecía de la vista.

Harry James vio a través de los ojos de Harry, justo como Harry estaba viendo a través de los de Voldemort, y Voldemort estaba mirando una cara muy familiar.

"_Oh, __**no**__"_. Harry James tembló al sentir a Harry forcejando entre su mente y la de Voldemort. Ambos cayeron al piso, y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Draco Lucius inclinado sobre él, acariciando cuidadosamente la frente de Harry James.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento antes de que Draco Lucius abriera la boca-. Lucius… -No terminó.

Harry James levantó una mano y sujetó la muñeca de Draco Lucius, terminando el pensamiento por él-. Lucius ha escapado de Azkaban.

_Continuará… ¡algún jodido día!_

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegó por el momento. Sólo queda rezar porque la autora haya vuelto al fandom de Harry Potter con el último libro. Ciertamente, en mi caso, casi le vomito encima.

No responderé preguntas sobre esa… cosa. No existe. Nunca la leí. Cito el comentario de mi profile: _Eh... ¿Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? __No sé de qué hablas. No conozco ese libro. Nunca lo leí. Nunca me disgustó profundamente. Nunca me arruinó completamente el fandom de Harry Potter._

_Lamentablemente Rowling murió antes de acabarlo. Nos dejó a todos con el sexto libro como final y el resto de la saga a nuestra imaginación. Qué mala suerte._

Eso es lo que pienso de ese… montón de hojas con tinta.

Bien, amargura a un lado (lo siento, me amargo terriblemente cuando pienso en eso). ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias por los reviews! Ahorita ando muy huevona con las traducciones porque el fandom me tiene desenamorada, pero pronto, con una gran dosis de fics (¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es que los fans saben mejor que Rowling lo que _tiene_ que pasar?), regresaré. Crucen los dedos y denme ánimo con ese botoncito de **Go** xD!!


End file.
